


In Which We Give This Empty Can Some Motherly Instincts And Not Yeet Him

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [2]
Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Inktale - Fandom, Swaptale, Undertale
Genre: And then Cross decided, Anxiety, Character Death, Cross and Nightmare did it twice, Dealings, Depression, Dreamtale, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Epic is a good friend, Error is a Deal Maker with his strings, Fae Dealings, Gorey contents with Nightmare at some point, Grooming, Haphephobia, Making Out, Making deals with the Creators is the same as making deals with the Fae, Mama Bear Ink, Nesting, Oblivious Ink, PJ has them, PJ is a brat, PJ is the Multiverse's Frisk, Properly communicating with your partner is sexy, Save Point powers, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), Soulless Ink, Sword Fighting, Theories on how the multiverse might work, Toxic relationship with Creators, Underblossom, ecto biology, he'd rather do it with someone he likes, sub/dom undertones here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 47
Words: 53,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: Writing is horrible at the beginning but gets better as the chapters progress. Sometimes there are short chapters though.This is a reference work to a future series i am gonna make based around the concept of Ink being a Mama Bear to his several millions of children.Errink is queerplatonic here(ye i know they have children together but they don't do the do) for now-------------Being soulless, even with instincts and a mental bond, makes it hard secretly being a mother to his hidden children....And now, Nightmare finding out he is pregnant with his child due to a few mishaps....But perhaps, this is the push needed to set things into motion.
Relationships: Cream - freeform, Cross/Dream, Dream/Cross, Dust/Horror, Error & Ink, Ink & Cross, Ink & Everyone Except Nightmare, Ink & His Children, Nightmare/Killer, PJ & His Siblings, Papyrus & Papyrus, Papyrus/Papyrus, Past Crossmare, Past friends with benefits Crossmare, Past platonic CrossMare, Platonic Errorink, Sans & Sans, Stretch/Lavender, dude & bruh, ink & dream, sans/sans
Series: Listen I Just Love This Idiot Ink Boi [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717414
Comments: 4303
Kudos: 294





	1. You ARE the Father!!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShandyCandy278](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandyCandy278/gifts), [BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount/gifts), [ohjustdisarmalready](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohjustdisarmalready/gifts).



> Ink belongs to - Comyet
> 
> Error belongs to - Loverofpiggies
> 
> Dreamtale belongs to - Jokublog
> 
> Underswap belongs to- Popcornpr1nce
> 
> Cross belongs to - Jael Peñaloza
> 
> Stain(NightInk Kid) belongs - nimaruu 
> 
> Hove(NightInk Kid) belongs- denisegalvanchan/womchi-blog
> 
> PJ belongs to- 7goodangel

Ink knew that being soulless wasn't the only thing that made him an anomaly. It was definitely a huge part of it, but he wasn't the only soulless being around. 

He had guessed since the moment he interacted with other soulless beings that that wasn't just it. 

Perhaps it was the connection he had towards the Creators of the multiverse, a connection that he was aware Error had as well, and that is stronger than the connection the Celestial beings from Reapertale such as the Goddess of Life and God of Death. 

Still it was a surprise to him when after a more intense than usual battle with Error he had discovered that there was a tiny monster soul growing within his body.

In his body.

A soul was growing in his body.

But it wasn't his?......

He had sat in the Doodlesphere in shock in what felt like hours before he had stood up, opening a portal to Labtale.

"Hey Sci?... I was wondering if you could help me..."

\----------------------------

A long time later, in present day, Ink has a better understanding of how his own body worked, and had the pleasure of having several more happy accidents that he had decided were his children, thus hiding them away in another section of the Doodlesphere-

_**BecAuSe iT's NoT sAFe** _

-And although the time he had to spend on them initially seemed to hinder his duties to the Creators as the Guardian of the AUs, overtime he had managed to become more organized, especially with his eldest, PJ, babysitting the more inexperienced of his children and his second eldest, Granite, managing to somehow work out a schedule - _must be his fathers ability to see codes-_ for him. 

Despite everything though, his instincts when it comes to his children can unfortunately still be faulty. Ink doesn't want to point fingers, but he suspects that this is Creators way of manipulating what little control they have over their childrens lives.

_~~it was very rare, but Ink would sometimes feel absolutely blasphemous feelings whenever he felt one of the Creators interacting with one of his children.~~ _

_~~Hate. He couldn't possibly hate the Creators could he? No. He can't. Shouldn't. They're the reason why any of them exist at all.~~ _

_~~But they don't have any business with his kids do they?~~ _

-  
-  
-  
-  
-

-What was he thinking about again?

Ah right. As he was saying. His instincts can still be faulty at times. Mostly when he was with children.

Which meant that he wasn't always aware that he was carrying, yet.

Which was how he got into this situation now.

\----------------------------

He was confronting Nightmare, teasing him as he always does and succeeding in getting a rise out of him as he dodged all of the dark guardians attacks. 

That's what he remembered he was doing. 

Before he found himself in this position.

**"You're carrying my child."**

The words were astonished, eyes ever slightly softened by shock.

Ink was only frozen for a moment before his instincts kicked in, kicking Nightmare away from him before leaping up to throw red paint to his face, landing with his feet on a grassy field in the middle of Dream and Blue who seemed to be recovering from shock. 

Which meant that Nightmare was loud in his discovery.

**"We're retreating."** the corrupted guardian said before his underlings could make a move against the three of them.

Silence rang out, only broken by Blue's yelling, Dream still too shocked to do the same thing.

"YOU SLEPT WITH NIGHTMARE?!?!?"

\----------------------------

It took a while, but Ink managed to finally properly explain how his magic had a tendency to work, according to Sci, and that he did not sleep with Nightmare.

While he was aware of some Creator's tendency to lean towards and create, well, absolute sin, Ink just wasn't into hentai. 

This version of him definitely isn't at least.

"Ink." Dream finally said, tone quiet. "How many children do you have?"

And here, Ink could lie.

He could run.

He could lay low for a few weeks.

And he knows that Dream would let him do it. Would let him go. 

But what's the point of running away from the inevitable, when it will only interfere with so many of his other responsibilities?

"As of now, including the unborn child, 13."

Silence, before finally Dream spoke again. "Can I... meet them?"

Because he knew. He knew among Ink's children who there might be.

"I will ask them, and will call you during a suitable time."

He was running out of emotions quickly, using them up too fast, feeling too much at once. But that's fine. According to Sci, if he wanted his children to not have any genetic difficulties, he shouldn't be drinking those vials anyway.

Didn't mean he wouldn't love them regardless, but why make life even more difficult for them in the first place?

"I understand." Dream spoke, and Ink felt something inside of him ripple, because _no he did not understand._

_~~Ink was soulless, and never before had he felt anything like this before his children.~~ _

_~~They can not understand how feeling this much can be for a soulless person like him.~~ _

"I could take you back to-"

"Oh no! I think we can handle it! You should focus sometime more on yourself!"

"I don't think it's safe for me to go to the Doodlesphere." Ink finally admitted.

Nightmare would be paying too much close attention to the energy signature similar to his that is within Ink to not pinpoint the location of where the rest of Ink's children were tucked away.

Unless Nightmare lost interest, or Ink took care of Nightmare.

Either way, he needs to figure it out somehow. 

He sent a quick mental message to his eldest informing the home base of the situation as Dream immediately talked. 

"Then maybe you can stay with me and Cross."

He didn't miss that familiar hopeful expression from the others face. 

"I guess you're excited to be an Uncle then?" Ink couldn't help but ask as he grabbed Broomy, sitting up from where they had sat down to form a circle. Dream grinned at him before they all vanished into Ink, not answering Ink's question the slightest bit.


	2. Cross is Concerned, Dream is confused, Ink is confused, and a look at the kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orfeo InkLust - pepper-mint
> 
> Prism (3rd inkmare) - kamigarin
> 
> Kanta (2nd InkLust) - genoluv
> 
> Warning: OOC. Nothing is canon in this fic. A lot of Ink's OC children were created by their Creators with angst heavily weaved into their backstory, and Ink being the pregnant one is something I haven't seen talked about around before, for understandable reason but I am throwing in my interpretation of how Ink can reproduce. With different interpretations there is a lot of things that can change with backstories.
> 
> UnderBlossom - shimadraws
> 
> The nicknames are from Bookwyrm, who is a blessing for this fic and the creation of it. 
> 
> /Error kids - Stringlets, Stitches  
> /Dream kids - Sailboats (from the Dreamboat nickname ink often gives Dream), Sun rays,  
> /Nightmare - TerrorTots, Wiggle worms  
> /Nightmare and /dream kids - Applings (apples)  
> /Blue - Berry Bits,  
> /Dust - Bunnies
> 
> Some of these nicknames might not appear throughout this story, or the series itself. For my sanity I'm not gonna write all the kids Ink possibly has.
> 
> PJ is canonically genderfluid. The more you know.

"So...Ink's pregnant."

"Yes."

"With your brothers child."

"Yes."

"And he can't go back to the Doodlesphere because he has...other children he's been hiding."

"Also yes."

".... And no s-"

"No sex was not involved. My magic is just very weird." Ink repeated for the fourth time.

They were in a positive AU that Cross and Dream has settled in a long time ago, one that hasn't been tainted by other Creators negativity yet, and is protected by its own Creator who specifically didn't welcome outside interference. 

UnderBlossom. 

As far as Ink was aware, it was a bit risky to be there. But as long as they didn't have the intention to interfere or mess with any part of the storyline, they were safe... but who knows when such an AU could turn negative? The Creators were highly unpredictable after all. 

"Okay, okay, just...how does this pregnancy work? Does accidental magic happen? Anything you specifically shouldn't do?-" 

Dream looked like he was slowly having more doubts about his decision to help Ink as Cross went on to list his questions and concerns, before Ink finally stopped the other.

"It changes depending on the father, the only thing I can say is that I will definitely be getting morning sickness eventually, I can't take any of my color vials, and I might get cravings for...weird stuff. Usually when it comes to the TerrorTots-" 

"Wait I have more nephews?!"

\-----------------

"Mom got knocked up again!" PJ announces as she into the 'Living Room' space, which was really, a huge expanse of multicolored trees with some furnitures put on the ground and a multicolored sky that showed patterns of different timelines. His siblings and half siblings tended to hang out there and just listlessly stare into the changing patterns, galaxies, stars and clouds that tended to cover the sky when they were bored. 

"Stop talking about mom like he's sleeping around." Orfeo calls out from where he is sitting down on a beige tiled area, his music sheets neatly stacked on his right side, on his left leaning against him was Prism, who looked like she was dissociating, bored out of her mind as always. 

"How else do I describe it?" she asked in response, and Hove threw a slipper at him from the 'kitchen' area, which was just another pocket dimension that was in the shape of a normal kitchen, but in size was definitely larger than the other kitchens PJ had seen in the other AUs she had visited with mom before. 

"You better come up with another way before I chancla deck you." her sister told her, emerging from the kitchen with a plate of sandwich. "Whose kid is it?" she asked her as she took a bite and began chewing on her sandwich. 

"Nightmare." PJ bluntly said, watching in an interested manner as Hove began to choke. "Mom's gonna be laying low for a while with Dream and Cross."

"Do they know about us then?" Orfeo spoke from where he sat, voice softer than what had initially been before. Orfeo was aware that not many of them got to personally meet their own fathers due to circumstances. Orfeo and Kanta, his younger brother, were one of the few lucky groups to have fathers that were deemed safe enough by their mother.

Of course, none of them could exactly blame him. After all, a few of them had accidental meetings with their own fathers before.

PJ never forgets. 

The multiverse comes in variety of roses and a variety of thorns. 

'I should write that one down.' Orfeo immediately thought as he reached for another sheet of paper. 

"WHAT?!" Hove finally yelled, causing Orfeo to jolt and ruin a good sheet of paper.

PJ ignored her and adressed Orfeo. "Yeah, apparently Dream is excited about being an Uncle and a father."

\-----------------

_**A heir.** _

_****_

_****_

**I have my own heir.**

Nightmare felt excitement brew deep from within his being as he bit his lip.

_**Now all I need to do is to take what's mine.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmmmmm i don't like


	3. Cross is horrified, Ink is confused, Dream is confused, Glitter is a Gremlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey i found the picture that exactly fits this au on the internet the art isn't mine and i can't find the artist.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/737042295252690835/
> 
> also don't follow the whatsapp link it doesn't have info on the family photo it just leads to erotica. trust me i tried.
> 
> Glitter Pen GP belongs to Bookwyrm and at the current moment they're my fourth favorite to Ink(1), Error(2) and Cross(3).

"Who usually helps you when you're pregnant?"

Ink blinks at Cross with a blank gaze as he chews thoughtfully on a slice of apple. It had been three days since Ink had joined them, and Cross felt disconcerted everytime he caught the other skeleton while changing clothes, seeing the form of a small soul inside the other, but not sensing another one besides that. Cross remembers how pregnancy worked in his old world. Well, he can't say for certain if it was reliable. XGaster always changed the rules of it with each overwrite, but some things stayed more or less the same...

"No one does." Was not the answer he was expecting.

"....." Cross almost shattered the plates he was washing in the kitchen.

\-------------------------

Ink felt a spike of anxiety come from the soul within him as Cross turned towards him, but didn't feel alarmed. 

Then Cross took a deep breath. "Are there any children of mine?" he asks, tone carefully calm.

Ink cautiously nods.

"And you were alone."

Ink suddenly feels uncomfortable, because any insinuation of being alone was a reminder of how he never managed to have a true personal connection, and no, he wasn't alone, he had his children, he wasn't alone-

_~~waiting, waiting, always waiting-~~ _

"Hey, hey Ink." a voice jolted him and he blinked several times. Where was he again? What was he thinking about before?

He glanced around for a moment, feeling confusion as Cross watched on with growing concern. 

"I-right, I was- Yeah, okay, I'm here." he glanced back at Cross. "What were we talking about?"

Silence before Cross simply smiled at him "We were talking about the baby and what you might need."

"Oh, I thought we already went over that..."

"I'd feel better if we were able to get all the details out."

Ink seemed to bite his lips, glancing at the finished slices of apples. 

"Definitely a lot more apples, for one." he finally began.

\-------------------------

"Dream, we need to talk." Cross didn't mean to come off stern but, this was important, and it was clear his partner didn't know what he was getting himself into when he offered Ink sanctum.

He wasn't against it. There was actually something oddly domestic about having the pregnant skeleton around, and because apparently this wasn't Ink's first pregnancy, things weren't as hard to deal with as he had feared them to be. 

The only problem he had was... Ink being alone during such a time.

There was nothing he could do about it now, as it was clear Ink didn't see a problem with it, and he had several children in this way.

But Cross can see several flaws in wanting to deal with this alone as well.

"Is this about Ink?" the smaller asked from where he was watering some plants, having taken a break from adding additional furniture to Ink's room as per request of the pregnant skeleton.

"Yes."

"...Okay, what are the concerns?" 

Cross notes he diplomatic tone Dream takes as he speaks, his shoulders straightened, which means he was taking this seriously and was prepared to treat it like a mission. 

Good.

"For one, apparently he never got help before."

Dream blinked confused. "But isn't that a.. good thing?"

Cross sighs "In some cases it can be considered to be, but I don't think he has ever been through this process outside of the Doodlesphere before, and I don't think he knows how to inform of us if we're needed."

"Ah."

"Besides that, pregnancy comes with its own risks. No one likes to go through it on their own, not to mention the birthing process..."

"Risks?" 

Cross pauses. Right. Dream was raised by a tree.

They were going to be here for a while.

\-------------------------

PJ sighed. 

Hove was grumbling as she bit into the bitter chocolate he had given her as a means of appeasing the Terrortot, an affectionate nickname mom had given to her and Prism and got stuck with the rest of the family. 

"I get that you're worried-"

" _Angry_." she hisses.

"-Okay, angry, but you know how strong mom is."

"He should be _here_."

"And you know why he can't."

"Because of the stupid baby."

Aaaand this is why PJ wasn't leaving her alone to steam on it even further. He's been there before. 

"Hove nooooo."

" _Hove yessssss_."

"Hove, we both know that's not the right answer." he chided the 10 year old.

"Well how else-"

"Because he loves us."

Hove was silent before she began pushing PJ out of the room with her feet. "Go away with your stupid wisdom."

"I physically can't. Gravity is strong today."

"No it's not stupid sibling!"

And this is where PJ is just messing with her. He know he got through to her.

The banter went on until she had began actively trying to push him out of the portal to her 'room', putting her hands to his back as she did so. 

"Aw come on sis~"

"Get! Out!"

Before PJ could make another quip another voice spoke up. 

"A 🆕 portal 😃 in the Doodlesphere 🔆"

"...Oh hey Glitter." PJ spoke as he looked down at the small sparkling that had remnants of yellow and green glitter running down their chin. 

"I'm ➡️ !" their grin widened as they swayed where they stood, glittering sparks raining from their clothes as they did so.

Ignoring the fact that there was glitter sticking to his pants, the 14 year old spoke to the 5 year old.

"Glitter, mom said no running around when she's trying to stay low."

"Mom is ❌️ here!"

"That doesn't mean- Glitter no!" They were already running towards where PJ can now see the portal. 

Oh no.

That was Nightmare's dimension.

No no no why was it open-

His body was already running after his sibling before his thoughts could begin racing. This was bad. Bad bad bad.

That portal shouldn't be open!!!

\-------------------------

Ink suddenly jolted upright a gasp leaving him, white pupils becoming thinner.

_~~The Creators? No. Why? No, they shouldn't have been- No no no no-~~ _

He immediately got up from the couch he was sitting on, moving towards where he keeps his stash, running.

"Ink-Whoa hey!" Cross exclaimed seeing the other run, instinctively grabbing the others arm.

"What's-" "I have to contact Error." Ink stated wrenching his arm and continuing to his room where he knows he had kept one of the blue strings Error had given him.

He feels a jolt from his abdomen that causes him to slow down just a bit before he continued on moving.

\-------------------------

It was too late.

Glitter Pen had made it through the portal.

Without thinking PJ threw himself after them, ignoring Hove's shouts of panic behind him.

_Bad bad bad bad_

\-------------------------

Ink immediately broke the string the moment he held it in his hands.

Just like that, the plane warped, and Error entered the room just as Cross and Dream had made it. 

"What do you want this-" Error paused looking the other over with a frown. "What happened?" 

"PJ and GlitterPen are in Nightmare's dimension." Error narrowed his eyes at this. "Hove is following after them, please-"

"Got it squid should I bring them here or the Doodlesphere?"

"Here."

And just like that Error vanished out of the AU's existence. Ink collapsed on the floor feeling tears prick his eyes as he tries to mentally call back to his children, the magic of the soul growing inside of him interfering.

"Ink?!" 

Cross had knelt besides the slowly panicking skeleton. 

"I can't- My children-" He couldn't articulate his words thoroughly, throat feeling stuck as he feels the life inside of him pulse with fear and anxiety over their mothers instincts. "I can't reach my children-"

"Okay, okay, Ink, breath with me, alright, Error's getting them, okay? That's why you called him right? Your kids are going to be fine."

"He's so scared..." Ink ended up grabbing onto Cross's sleeve, tears sleeping down from his face. "I can't-I can't do anything-"

"You did what you can."

Cross gave a mental pat on the back to himself as Ink began breathing with him. He hd at least sort of figured out what the situation was. He can understand Ink's panic.

He can only hope that Error will follow through with his words.

\-------------------------

Dream wasn't sure how to feel about all of this, but he decided to do what he did best. He knelt down on the other side of the pregnant skeleton. "Is it safe for me to use my aura?" He quietly asked Cross, seeing as Ink wasn't in any condition to answer him.

'Only a little.' was the glance Cross sent him, so Dream placed his hand on Ink's back, using a small piece of his aura.

The effect worked enough that Ink was able to finally breath normally. Still sniffling, and clearly worried sick, but definitely a lot calmer than before.

Really, Dream wondered if it was normal for others to experience pregnancy like this. It was really stressful if you asked him.


	4. PJ Is Having A Bad Time, Ink Learns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm stealing some ideas from shandycandy and bookwyrm lol mostly about Haventale.
> 
> I don't write anything for approval, whatever I write is for fun, and is also a possible gateway to fun convos. 
> 
> I'm here to have fun. I'm here to live, and then to die.
> 
> I don't know what comes next nor do I care to be remembered or be infamous. 
> 
> All I am is a simple being with a simply huge imagination that sometimes clogs up my head, so i have to either write or talk about it.

Oh stars above and mother creator.

 _"Why did you follow me?!"_ PJ hissed quietly at Hove as they both hid behind a wall of what must have belonged to a nice house before Nightmare had took over Haventale.

Hove didn't answer, closing her eyes shut and looking ashamed of her own existence instead. In turn, this resulted in melting away the anger of the eldest sibling. 

_"Ok.. ok.. we will talk about this later."_ they pinched the tip of their pointed finger, pulling out a thin string of ink before gathering it into a bundle and gently rolling it out from behind the wall.

With much reluctance, PJ had still ended up taking a few tips from Error, such as using your own magic as a sixth sense to observe the environment. It was still rather tricky for them to manipulate the string itself, but this would have to do.

In any other circumstances they would simply go through a puddle with Hove and themself but...

Glitter...

They had vanished somewhere in the dead kingdom before PJ had made it through the portal, and because he absolutely did not want to find out if the current most chaotic sibling they had could survive in the Nightmare realm. 

They probably weren't even terrified if PJ was being honest. In fact, they wouldn't be surprised if-

All thoughts cease as they sense a foreign presence. They become very still, trying their very best to quell their magic as possible in order to not alert the presence, and kept very still.

"Hello children~" a dark giggle resounded, making Hove's eyes widen and PJ shudder.

They both slowly looked up...

To meet eyes with void dripping empty eye sockets.

"Don't you know this place isn't a playground?~"

\-------------------------

Ink had a hard time letting go of Cross, and Cross didn't make the other let go of him as he led the other to the bed in the guest room, Dream worriedly sitting on the other side of Ink. 

"They're going to be fine Ink, alright? Error will reach them." Cross continued reassuring what he now recognized as a distressed mother. Boy did this bring back memories to the time he played the role of a guard for Toriel...

"I know. I know he will reach them." Ink muttered putting a hand over his left eye socket. "It's just, they're scared, and I can't do anything about it. Nightmare's dimension should have been closed off." 

"Do you... know what could have possibly opened it?"

"Oh, I know. I'm afraid it's not something I have control over." 

Cross frowned at how grim Ink sounded. It was... well, it wasn't unlike Ink to be grim at times. But it was unlikely to see him so resigned to something. Should he push the matter? Or would that make Ink focus too much on the situation at hand? What else could they talk about, something else to focus on...

"What are my kids like?" he finally blurts out.

Ink snorts "Terrible topic changer there."

Cross shrugged sheepishly, "It was the only one I could think of." 

"Can I- Is it okay if I learn about mine as well?" Dream pipes up nervously. 

Ink blinks, once, twice.

"I- okay, um," Ink bit his lip. "I don't think I've actually ever had to describe them to someone before." he finally admitted. 

Lust had been there for Orfeo and Cal since they were two months old, so he already knew what his children were like for the most part. Ink hadn't had to describe to the father how those two were beyond the how their day was at the Doodlesphere, how they appreciated Lust's gifts and when they might like to visit.

"We can start of small. Do they have a favorite color?"

"Heh, funnily enough, all of your kids are colorblind." 

"Wait, all of them?! And how many are there?" 

"About three... at the moment." 

"And mine?"

"Journey and Palette tend to like lighter colors..."

And with that, they managed to successfully divert most of the attention off from the situation, Cross and Dream taking turns asking questions, and Ink answering them to the best of his ability.

Mission accomplished in Cross's book.

\-------------------------

Even for Error, going to Haventale, where Nightmare now ruled over, was a tricky thing to do. Well, opening a portal to Haventale wasn't the issue per see. The problem was where it could be open.

There were a handful of AUs Error knew that had specific Core Coding on where an entrance could be made. Haventale is one of these handful of AUs, and Core Codings were more than difficult to tamper with.

This meant that no matter what he did he will always end up at the starting point. The Ruins of what once was Haventale.

He growled for a moment at the coding of the world. It was almost like a mocking copy of the Original. At least Nightmare did a good job redecorating it.

Now it was time for the Track of getting to where Nightmare's castle was located.


	5. Nightmare Your Father Rights Are Revoked (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJ: Oh god this is too much for a 14 yo i need help
> 
> Error: Appears
> 
> PJ: *screeching* NOT YOUR HELP
> 
> Error: Your mom called, he says he’s grounding all three of you for scaring him.  
> \----------  
> Alternative Title:
> 
> The kids are fiiiiiine Ink don't strangle me

"S̶h̵u̸t̵ ̵u̵p̶ ̶I̷'̶m̶ ̷t̷r̸y̵i̸n̸g̵ ̶t̴o̴ ̵g̸e̷t̴ ̵I̸n̵k̷'̴s̷ ̶k̶i̶d̷s̵.̷"

The Creators were acting up again, but Error didn't care for what they had to say at the current moment. He was nearing Nightmare's Castle, keeping a non existant ear and an eye socket out for-

Ah-hah.

Right before they could run past him he immediately pulled his strings _h̵e̷h̶_ and strung up the hyperactive sparkly spawn of Ink.

And immediately turned them to the side before they could puke all that glitter onto him, the dark floor being covered in 

"👋 Mr. Error!" 

"W̶h̷e̷r̷e̷ ̶a̷r̸e̸ ̶y̴o̸u̴r̷ ̷s̶i̵b̶l̵i̸n̸g̶s̵ ̶k̷i̶d̵?̴" one down, two to go.

"👩👩👦👦 got caught by 😭!!!" 

Perfect, just perfect.

As if on cue, Error heard the by now familiar screech of PJ.

_"YOU BETTER STOP!!!"_

The cackle of Killer was also familiar.

Absolutely.

Great.

Calculations going through his mind he tugged at his strings again before opening a portal to where he was locating PJ's code.

\-----------------------

Hove wasn't entirely sure why she had followed PJ into her birth father's realm, not until they had encountered the skeleton that cried void from his eyes instead of tears.

_Pain, misery, fear, despair...._

_The smell of blood, the echo of cries that were never answered..._

_**Why does it taste so delicious?** _

She had a hard time not stumbling as PJ tugged her away from the source of dizzying amounts of madness...

"Oh come now why don't we play a game?"

"Sorry but we hate games." PJ answered the lunatic that was chasing after them on top of a Gaster Blaster, PJ practically skidding through the ground, using their own ink as a means of making it slippery enough to simply slide faster.

Hove's breath hitched as she tasted the anger and lunacy that tinted the air, and PJ skid to a halt as something emerged from a puddle right in front of him, and they could feel their heart hammering... Hove could taste their fear...

_**Hungry...** _

" **𝕆𝕙 𝕀'𝕞 𝕤𝕦𝕣𝕖 𝕪𝕠𝕦 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕖𝕟𝕛𝕠𝕪 𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕤 𝕘𝕒𝕞𝕖** "

_**So hungry....** _

" **IT'ᔕ ᑕᗩᒪᒪEᗪ ᗰEETIᑎG YOᑌᖇ Oᗯᑎ ᖴᗩTᕼEᖇ** "

Oh god they were going to die-

\----------------------

**"S̷o̴r̵r̸y̸ ̸b̷u̷t̶ ̴t̸h̴e̵i̶r̷ ̴m̴o̶m̷ ̵g̴a̷v̵e̸ ̶t̵h̷e̵m̷ ̵c̸u̸r̶f̸e̶w̸.̶"**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired.... The handwriting is lazy this chapter... sorry about that


	6. Nightmare Your Father Rights Are Revoked (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shhhh i know the timeline is skewed but once I sort everything out I'm gonna edit everything.
> 
> In which GP is the only cheery company in this whole debacle.

The familiar feeling of being hoisted by strings on top of the stress of coming across Nightmare, the one person that they were determined to not meet up with at all if possible...

Was.

Too.

Much.

~~_Suddenly their vision tunnelled, and they were three again. Mom had left to answer a Creator's call, so PJ was playing with objects that were appearing out of no where, and occasionally hands would stretch down towards them from out of no where and would either squish or pinch their cheeks. There were voices, sometimes melodic, sometimes sardonic, sometimes inquiring, sometimes laughing._ ~~

~~~~

~~~~

__**~~"ᗪㄖ ㄚㄖㄩ Ҝ几ㄖ山 ㄚㄖㄩ尺 ᗪ卂ᗪ? 山卂几几卂 爪乇乇ㄒ ㄚㄖㄩ尺 ᗪ卂ᗪ?"~~**__

~~~~

~~~~

_~~A portal opened. It didn't look like the one mom had left in.~~_

~~~~

~~~~

_**_~~"≋G≋o≋ ≋o≋n≋ ≋g≋o≋ ≋o≋n≋ ≋y≋o≋u≋r≋ ≋d≋a≋d≋d≋y≋ ≋i≋s≋ ≋w≋a≋i≋t≋i≋n≋g≋"~~_**_

~~~~

~~~~

_~~No don't go in there don't listen to them don't go in there-~~_

~~~~

~~~~

_~~They met him. They reached out. They trusted them, listened to them.~~_

~~~~

~~~~

_~~Daddy wasn't waiting for him.~~_

~~~~

~~~~

_~~Pain. So much pain. Hurt hurt everything hurts-~~_

~~~~

~~~~

~~_"I'm so sorry PJ I'm so sorry you're fine dear you're fine-"_~~

\-------------------------

Dammit, this was in his calculations but he didn't have a choice. At least he had managed to get both of them behind him before PJ had his meltdown, Hove hovering over PJ with hunched shoulders, concerned and confused, inexperienced as she was when it comes to the triggered meltdowns the eldest had. Glitter Pen was still being held in his strings, looking oblivious to the mental breakdowns both of their siblings were having, swinging back and forth instead.

" **Really Error? are you going to stop me from meeting my own daughter?** "

"I̷'̴d̴ ̸s̷u̵g̴g̸e̶s̵t̸ ̶y̴o̵u̸ ̴t̸a̷l̸k̸ ̶t̴o̷ ̷I̵n̴k̷ ̸a̴b̴o̸u̷t̸ ̵t̶h̷a̷t̸.̷"

Nightmare began circling the other, a curious tilt to his head as he watched the Destroyer casually step to the side to yet again in a way that shields the three children from the other, renewing strings from his eye sockets when Killer made as if to try a sneak attack. "H̷e̵ ̷w̴i̶l̵l̷ ̸b̷e̶ ̷m̸a̵d̵ ̸w̸h̷e̶n̷ ̴h̵e̸ ̴f̴i̵n̸d̶s̶ ̶o̴u̷t̷ ̴y̴o̷u̶ ̸d̵e̷c̶i̴d̸e̷d̴ ̷t̴o̸ ̸u̵s̶e̶ ̶y̴o̴u̵r̴ ̸a̶u̸r̵a̷ ̴o̸n̶ ̵o̴n̸e̷ ̵o̴f̵ ̵h̴i̵s̴ ̵c̶h̶i̸l̸d̷r̷e̴n̶.̴" Error added.

" **Hah! Since when was the Destroyer so afraid of the soulless bastard?** "

"E̸x̴p̶e̵r̶i̴e̷n̶c̶e̵.̷"

Nightmare's grin twisted further along with his aura, making PJ, target of the direct onslaught curl up further into themselves, their quick harsh breaths becoming audible as Hove released a distressed noise and Glitter Pen started to wiggle in Error's strings more impatiently. 

" **Oh, so you're the source of that brats trauma then...** "

Error didn't answer besides silently tugging at his strings in a way that made them gather further around Ink's kids. 

" **Iᔕ TᕼE ᗪEᔕTᖇOYEᖇ ᖴEEᒪIᑎG GᑌIᒪT?!** " Nightmare asked, looking almost incredulous.

"L̶e̵t̸ ̵m̵e̶ ̸g̶i̵v̸e̷ ̴y̷o̵u̷ ̸a̴n̷ ̸a̴d̵v̵i̴c̵e̴ ̵N̶i̸g̵h̸t̵m̶a̶r̵e̶.̵ ̵Y̴o̸u̶ ̵d̸o̸n̵'̵t̵ ̸w̷a̶n̸t̶ ̸t̷o̸ ̴s̷e̷e̷ ̷I̸n̵k̵ ̶t̵r̷u̷l̴y̶ ̶a̵n̴g̸r̷y̵.̶ ̴T̵o̵u̶c̴h̷i̸n̶g̶ ̴h̸i̵s̴ ̵k̸i̵d̸s̴ ̷i̴s̶ ̸a̴ ̷w̴a̴y̷ ̴t̶o̴ ̷g̷e̸t̴ ̴t̵h̵e̷m̴ ̵a̸n̸g̴r̵y̶.̵"

" **And if I don't trust him to take care of what is rightfully mine?** "

At this Error shrugged.

"Y̷o̵u̷r̵ ̸l̵o̶s̸s̴.̷"

And tugged at his string just as Glitter became enraged.

Aiming the black and red glitter of puke right at Nightmare's face.

\-----------------------

Ink was pacing the room now, Cross watching with increasing concern as the mother bit into the distal of his thumb, and squeezed at his own elbow in a way that made Cross think that Ink might snap his entire arm off. 

Which, all things considered, wouldn't be too far fetched of the guardian to do. But Cross would like to think that Ink's pregnancy instincts would stop him. So far, Cross gathered that Ink had made sure his children had survived the process that way.

"I think that you're needlessly worrying yourself right now." Cross told Ink, who finally broke out of the pacing by shaking his head at Cross. 

"I'm not. One of my children just got inflicted with Nightmare's aura. And another might become magically unstable because they were overdosed with matching magic." his voice came out clipped, barely containing a silent worried scream.

"Well what can you do about it right now?"

"If I could have enough- I will ask Error to bring them." he grabbed a pencil and a notebook out of the satchel he had left on the chair besides his bed, sat next to Cross on the bed and began to scribble down quick notes.

"Err, what is it...?" 

"My paints." Ink answered absent mindedly without looking up. Cross waited for further explanation before realizing that Ink needs a reminder. Eventually Cross was going to break him out of the habit of half explaining things. 

"How will your paints help out?" 

"Hm?..." Ink blinked for several moments, Cross waiting patiently as the guardian with the memory of a goldfish seemed to stare into his soul before fully processing the question. "Oh! Right, I suppose I forgot to mention, my children can also get emotions from the paints! The time I found out we were all lucky that Prism hadn't taken a positive color..." his expression seemed to darken for a moment before he blinked his eyes again. "What were we-right!-" He checked the notes he had taken. "Hove needed paint... I'm forgetting something else..."

"Ink-" Cross started again right before Error's portal opened and a burst of glitter came through.

Once his visioned cleared Cross was greeted by the sight of a rather sparkly child grinning up at him from where they had sat down, with two other children lying down behind them, both looking worse for wear. His eyes travelled up to come across a heavily injured Error that had a barely contained, grimace like manic grin on his face, his eye sockets looking like they were twenty seconds away from a reboot.

"Ah right, I forgot to tell you about the glitter."

And then Error went into a reboot while GP launched herself at Ink with a 'Momma!' and a gush of more glitter everywhere, Ink easily catching them in their arms and immediately getting up to pick up his other children.

Cross recovered enough to let go of the handle of the small blade he kept at his side, and enough to help Ink and move Error to a guest room.


	7. In Which I Overuse The Weird Text Generator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly Error rebooting might not be readable for all I know.
> 
> https://lingojam.com/WeirdTextGenerator
> 
> https://lingojam.com/GlitchTextGenerator
> 
> these are what i used.

░R░E░B░O░O░T░I░N░G░

░

░

░

░

░F░I░L░E░ ░D░O░W░N░L░O░A░D░I░N░G░

░░F░I░L░E░░ C░O░R░R░U░P░T░E░D░

Ｆ♢ＲΣＩＧＮ░ＤΛＴΛ░Ｆ♢ＵＮＤ░ＩＮ░ＦＩＬΣＳ

░D░O░W░N░L░O░A░D░?░

🄿🄻🄰🅈🄸🄽🄶 🄶🄸🄵 🄵🄸🄻🄴

🅽🅸🅶🅷🆃🅼🅰🆁🅴 🅵🅸🅻🅴 🅱🅴🅸🅽🅶 🆄🅿🅳🅰🆃🅴🅳

░C░O░D░E░ ░D░E░T░E░C░T░E░D░

🄿🅁🄾🄵🄸🄻🄸🄽🄶 🄾🅄🅃🄲🄾🄳🄴 🄸🄽🄺

🄿🅁🄾🄵🄸🄻🄸🄽🄶 🄾🅄🅃🄲🄾🄳🄴 🄸-1

🄿🅁🄾🄵🄸🄻🄸🄽🄶 🄾🅄🅃🄲🄾🄳🄴 🄸-🄽-2

🄿🅁🄾🄵🄸🄻🄸🄽🄶 🄾🅄🅃🄲🄾🄳🄴 🄸-🄵-1

░D░E░B░U░G░G░I░N░G░ ░C░O░R░R░U░P░T░E░D░ ░D░A░T░A░

░D░O░W░N░L░O░A░D░ ░U░N░C░O░R░R░U░P░T░E░D░ ░D░A░T░A░?░

[ʏᴇꜱ] [ɴᴏ]

[ʏᴇꜱ] 

░D░O░W░N░L░O░A░D░I░N░G░ ░U░N░C░O░R░R░U░P░T░E░D░ ░D░A░T░A░

░P░U░T░T░I░N░G░ ░C░O░R░R░U░P░T░E░D░ ░D░A░T░A░ ░O░N░ ░S░T░A░N░D░ ░B░Y░

ＲΣＢ♢♢Ｔ░Ｃ♢ＭＰＬΞＴΣＤ░９０％

𝟫𝟣%

𝟫𝟤%

𝟫𝟥%

𝟫𝟦% **["𝐼𝓈 𝒽𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓉𝑜 𝒷𝑒 𝑜𝓀𝒶𝓎?"]**

𝟫𝟧%

𝟫𝟨% **["𝐻𝑒 𝓈𝒽𝑜𝓊𝓁𝒹 𝒷𝑒 𝒻𝒾𝓃𝑒. 𝒯𝒽𝑒𝓇𝑒 𝒾𝓈 𝓃𝑜𝓉𝒽𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓂𝑜𝓇𝑒 𝓌𝑒 𝒸𝒶𝓃 𝒹𝑜 𝒻𝑜𝓇 𝒽𝒾𝓂 𝓇𝒾𝑔𝒽𝓉 𝓃𝑜𝓌."]**

𝟫𝟩%

𝟫𝟪%

𝟫𝟫% 

𝟣𝟢𝟢% **["𝐻𝑒'𝓈 𝓌𝒶𝓀𝒾𝓃𝑔 𝓊𝓅."]**

\--------------------------

"H̸̨̳̳̬̤̖̟͆̆̆̋̽̀̄͗͜h̷̢̨̗͕͚͔̜͈̳̞̳͗̉͊͆͐̌̍̀̏̾̕h̸̨̛͈̟̘̝͈͕͆͋̂̃̾̿̆͊͛͂̏̂̓͝ͅh̴̢͍̼̟͍̳͔͙̙̼̖͙̙̟͈̐́̍̍͋͑͌̑́̾̏͛͑̒̀h̸̢̨̙̳̦̞̣̭͓͈̩͚̄̈́̂̈́̑̉̋͗̊̏͘͜͠ͅh̸̢̗̗̟̠̰͉͍̻̞̟̻̑͛͆͠" 

God, his eye sockets hurt.

"Error." a voice spoke and he jolted, immediately activating his strings out of reflex, before stopping himself as he felt the soft bedding beneath him, glitches still covering his eyes.

_c̶a̷l̸m̶ ̵d̵o̵w̷n̴ c̶a̷l̸m̶ ̵d̵o̵w̷n̴ c̶a̷l̸m̶ ̵d̵o̵w̷n̴-_

He breathes out. Still blind he carefully shifts, noting how he wasn't bound in any way, his powers still intact. Status of his arm, still missing. Nightmare had gotten him good, and it might take him a while yet to form another copy of an arm, especially when he was still blind like this.

"What's your status?" Ink's voice filtered through his static thoughts and buzz of voices that were so constant that Error had stopped paying attention to them as much. He focused on the voice, his right hand rising to rub against his head, and answered.

"M̸y̶ ̸e̵y̶e̷s̴i̵g̷h̷t̴ ̸i̶s̴n̵'̵t̶ ̴g̶o̷i̷n̶g̵ ̸t̵o̶ ̵b̵e̵ ̷b̷a̷c̷k̵ ̴f̴o̵r̶ ̵a̴ ̷w̷h̸i̸l̵e̶ ̴a̴n̶d̵.̵.̴.̷" he checked to see if he could summon his strings again, having felt that something was off the first time. 

Almost instantly, he felt the strings in his grip crumble into codes and drift off and away, mixing in with the rest of the surrounding codes. He tries to tap back into his magic again, but finds the easier source of his power lacking in supply. 

Nightmare had tempered with his negativity. 

̸".̴.̶N̷i̴g̷h̶t̶m̶a̴r̵e̵ ̸d̵e̴f̸i̶n̸i̸t̴e̶l̶y̷ ̵m̴e̴s̷s̶e̸d̵ ̴w̸i̵t̸h̷ ̶m̵y̶ ̸m̴a̸g̷i̷c̸.̵ ̷G̵r̴e̶a̷t̴.̷"

"Ah. Alright." 

He could practically taste the worry the other had.

"D̷i̶d̴ ̶y̵o̵u̶ ̶n̶e̴e̴d̴ ̴m̶e̶ ̸f̷o̵r̸ ̵s̴o̶m̷e̶t̶h̵i̴n̶g̵ ̵e̶l̵s̴e̶?̵" The range of what he can do when blind is limited, especially if he has to get used to using his other source of power.

And he doesn't think he has a lot of _that_ to go off on.

"Are you able to open a portal to the Doodlesphere?"

Error furrows his eyebrows. "T̶h̷o̴u̴g̵h̴t̷ ̷y̴o̷u̷ ̴w̸e̴r̴e̶ ̷s̷t̷a̸y̷i̸n̸g̵ ̷h̴e̴r̸e̶ ̴b̷e̶c̸a̵u̷s̴e̵ ̷o̸f̷ ̴N̸i̴g̶h̵t̶m̴a̷r̶e̶'̷s̷ ̶b̸r̴a̶t̸?̷"

"Which is why we will be sending someone else instead." another voice pipes and he tenses again, starting to feel the discomfort and vulnerability with not being able to have full control over his magic. 

"C̸r̴o̷s̶s̸." he says, recognizing the others code in the room. Forcing himself to relax. _C̸a̶l̶m̸ ̸d̴o̶w̶n̶.̶ ̷H̵e̴ ̸d̷o̷e̸s̸n̴'̸t̷ ̴h̷a̷v̴e̷ ̷a̵ ̸r̵e̷a̷s̶o̷n̵ ̸t̸o̸ ̸e̸n̴d̴ ̴y̴o̶u̶r̵ ̴l̴i̸f̵e̸ ̴w̷h̵e̶n̴ ̵h̴e̴ ̸h̴a̷d̷ ̴a̷p̸p̷a̸r̷e̴n̸t̶l̸y̷ ̸s̴a̴v̷e̸d̶ ̴i̵t̸.̷_

"Are you magically blind as well right now?" 

Huh, so the little shit must have figured out some of his fighting patterns. It's probably the strange sort of honor code the ex-guardsman carries that ensures Error isn't taken advantage of right now, as like those childish brothers, Cross was one of those outcodes that clinged to an AU that no longer existed. Sometimes Error sees it pop up in his coding, showing how strong it is in Cross. 

It's hilarious almost. Error can hardly remember the last time he cried over that 'happy ending' that he simply wasn't meant to have.

A shift in the coding of the room reminds him that he was asked a question.

"N̷o̸t̶ ̷c̶o̵m̴p̴l̸e̴t̴e̴l̷y̴.̷ ̸I̸ ̶c̶a̸n̴ ̶s̵t̴i̴l̸l̵ ̷s̵e̷e̸ ̵t̶h̷e̸ ̷c̷o̵d̴e̴ ̷s̵t̴r̸u̷c̴t̶u̵r̶e̶s̵ ̶i̵n̵ ̸f̶r̵o̵n̵t̵ ̸o̵f̵ ̸m̵e̸,̷ ̵b̸u̶t̷ ̷I̸ ̵c̷a̷n̵'̴t̵ ̷t̵a̴k̴e̸ ̷a̸ ̸w̷i̵d̴e̷r̶ ̷s̷c̸o̵p̴e̴ ̴b̵e̶y̸o̷n̵d̶ ̴t̵h̸a̸t̴.̷" and that's a type of blindness he supposes."A̶n̶d̶ ̷I̶ ̸w̴i̴l̴l̵ ̴h̸a̷v̶e̸ ̴a̴ ̴h̵a̷r̶d̸ ̸t̶i̷m̸e̵ ̴m̸a̶n̸i̴p̶u̵l̷a̵t̸i̴n̷g̵ ̸i̷t̶ ̵l̶i̷k̶e̵ ̵t̶h̸i̶s̵.̸" he added. 

"H̸o̴w̵e̴v̷e̵r̶,̶ ̷I̶ ̶c̸a̷n̴ ̸o̸p̴e̷n̷ ̸a̸ ̶p̵o̷r̷t̶a̴l̴ ̸t̷o̵ ̶t̵h̶e̸ ̵D̷o̸o̶d̴l̵e̵s̴p̴h̶e̵r̴e̶. ̴W̴o̴u̴l̶d̶ ̴t̸a̶k̶e̷ ̴m̸e̷ ̸l̸o̵n̶g̶e̷r̴ ̶t̷h̵a̸n̶ ̵u̶s̴u̶a̷l̴ ̷t̶h̵o̵.̷ ̸W̷h̵o̸ ̴a̶r̸e̴ ̷y̵o̴u̵ ̸p̸l̶a̶n̵n̶i̵n̷g̷ ̴t̷o̶ ̴s̶e̴n̷d̸?̶" 

Nightmare most likely had a lockdown on all three of the star idiots and Cross, his ex- servant. Most likely, they will be sending someone else Ink approved of-

"Time kid." Ink's voice pipes in.

"T̶h̵a̶t̵'̵s̸ ̸w̷h̵a̶t̵ ̵I̷'̸d̴ ̷t̴h̶o̴u̴g̴h̶t̸ ̵y̷o̴u̵'̸d̵ ̵s̸a̴y̵ ̴y̷o̴u̸ ̸r̴a̷i̴n̶b̴o̴w̶ ̵f̵u̴c̸k̸e̵r̴.̸"

"A kid is eavesdropping can you watch your language?" Ink quipped back.

As if on cue the said out coding immediately jolted from where they were positioned outside of the domain they were in. Echoes of giggling slipping out of them as they hopped away. Then he saw the code of the dreamer following after them with poorly hidden whisper shouts.

"A̷h̷.̶ ̴G̶o̵o̸d̸ ̶l̷u̸c̶k̴ ̶d̶e̸a̴l̴i̵n̵g̷ ̷w̴i̶t̷h̶ ̶a̸l̷l̶ ̵t̸h̶a̴t̷ ̷g̶l̶i̸t̷t̵e̸r̶.̶"

And Error for a moment felt the tell tale remnants of sympathy for the ex-guardsman that sighed in resignation.

\-----------------------

_It hurt. It hurts so badly._

_**PJ.** _

_They can't move, it hurts to breathe, the strings are tight-_

_**SιႦʅιɳɠ** _

__

"hhhHHHH" oh god they were alive and breathing. 

"𝐏𝐉?" they hear Hove's voice again, somehow off putting, confused, sounding like one of those power drunk characters he had saw once in another AU mom taken along to visit in its early creation process once. 

They opened the eyes they didn't know they had closed, locking eyes with their sister who....

Who had formed fangs, black streaks crossing down her face, pupils blown wide, the purple pupils glowing in a way that made her eyesockets darker. She was panting, not sounding like she was in pain, but confused and barely holding back from taking a bite out of their face. 

Carefully they spoke, "Hove?"

"𝐘𝐨𝐮𝐫 𝐟𝐞𝐚𝐫... 𝐈 𝐜𝐚𝐧 𝐭𝐚𝐬𝐭𝐞 𝐢𝐭...Wԋყ ƈαɳ I ƚαʂƚҽ ιƚ?..."

This reminds PJ of the time Hove and Palette had interacted, with terrible results for both parties. Now Hove interacted with something opposite of Palette and... now it's still a problematic, but clearly opposite result. 

They started to move on the bed they were placed in, thankfully not having literally melted down completely like the last time, and placed a tentative hand on their sisters cheek. "Hove? Can you hear me?"

She was still looking at them hungrily, clearly wanting to have a taste of their trauma. A quick check told them her soul was overcharged with magical energy, too young to handle such a sudden large doze. 

"Hove? I need you to calm down, alright?" 

Where was mom? He would... he would know better how to handle this situation.

"Ah, you're both awake... am I interrupting something?" both siblings immediately whipped their heads towards the entrance of the room they were in to catch sight of a skeleton dressed in what looked like royalty clothes...

The sight of the crown immediately told him who this was.

"Can you make sure my sister doesn't attempt to eat me?" they say instead, right when Hove growls in an almost feral manner.

The Dream guardian takes in the situation, and then with a grim expression enters the room completely, releasing a bit more of the positive aura he was repressing as he did so. Hove recoils and almost in a spiderlike mannerbegins crawling off the bed, making her way in the direction of the corner of the room. 

"Come here. Slowly." Dream was used to keeping his own aura in check at all times, and control the fluctuations it comes off in. Even so, it was hard to keep it in control dosages without harming the nephew he recently found out about, which meant he couldn't move further from the entrance of the door. He can sense that Ink was making his way back here, the empty space moving along the halls of the cottage. 

PJ worriedly looked at Hove in concern, before reluctantly getting off the bed and making their way towards where Dream was standing.

Just as he felt Ink's empty presence speed up Hove seemed to flare up in what looked like indignation. 

"Careful!"

\-----------------------

"They're awake." Was all Ink had said before he had left the room, leaving Cross with Error.

Error was content with the silence, working on debugging what he can in his own coding, finding and studying several of Nightmare's corrupting essences. 

░A░N░A░L░Y░Z░I░N░G░ ░F░O░R░E░I░G░N░ ░P░R░O░G░R░A░M░

ＮＩＧＨＴＭΛＲΞ░Ｃ♢ＤΣ░ＤΞＴΣＣＴΣＤ 

🄿🅁🄾🄲🄴🄴🄳🄸🄽🄶 🅃🄾 🅄🄿🄳🄰🅃🄴 🄵🄸🄻🄴 [几丨Ꮆ卄ㄒ爪卂尺乇]

"So..." Cross spoke finally, "Is there a reason you're helping Ink?"

"U̶n̵l̵e̶s̵s̵ ̷I̷ ̶w̷a̵n̵t̵ ̵t̵o̷ ̴d̵i̵e̵,̸ ̶I̵ ̵d̵o̸n̵'̶t̷ ̴q̶u̶e̶s̷t̶i̸o̷n̶ ̴w̷h̵a̷t̶ ̶I̶n̷k̸ ̵a̷s̵k̴s̷ ̷f̴o̸r̷ ̵h̵i̵s̶ ̵c̸h̶i̸l̷d̵r̵e̶n̸.̸"

Really, he could guess what it looked like from the outside, the Destroyer being at the Creators back and call in such a way.

"B̷e̶s̸i̶d̶e̸s̴ ̷t̵h̶a̶t̷,̴ ̸i̶t̵'̸s̷ ̴n̸o̸r̵m̶a̴l̶ ̴f̸o̷r̵ ̴u̸s̵ ̵t̷o̴ ̵d̶o̸ ̷s̶m̶a̸l̵l̸ ̷f̶a̷v̶o̶r̴s̸ ̸l̸i̷k̴e̴ ̶t̵h̸i̷s̸ ̶t̷o̴ ̵e̵a̴c̷h̴ ̴o̶t̵h̶e̶r̸.̷" he continued, refocusing on analyzing and debugging his code again. He still couldn't access his negativity, but he at least managed to reroute the power line temporarily to the other sources. Now he only had to take time getting used to using them. 

"Huh." Cross sounded wondering and thoughtful. "What about your.. fights?"

"T̴h̷e̷ ̴C̷r̷e̶a̶t̴o̴r̷s̸ ̸l̵i̷k̷e̵ ̶m̶e̵ ̸e̶n̴o̵u̷g̶h̵ ̶t̴h̴a̸t̶ ̴I̷n̷k̵ ̶d̵o̵e̷s̴n̴'̴t̷ ̷f̷i̸g̶h̵t̵ ̴m̸e̷ ̷s̷e̵r̸i̵o̵u̷s̷l̷y̴,̸ ̶a̵n̴d̶ ̶I̵ ̷d̵o̶n̵'̶t̶ ̸h̴a̴v̸e̸ ̶a̶n̴ ̶a̵c̸t̴u̷a̸l̶ ̴w̷a̸y̵ ̸t̸o̴ ̶k̵i̸l̵l̸ ̵h̶i̴m̵ ̶s̵o̸ ̸f̷a̷r̴.̷ ̷A̷f̷t̷e̷r̵ ̴a̵ ̷w̸h̸i̴l̸e̵,̷ ̷f̷i̸g̸h̸t̷i̴n̶g̴ ̸j̶u̵s̶t̷ ̸g̷e̵t̸s̷ ̴m̷o̷n̴o̴t̶o̸n̶o̸u̵s̶.̴."

What's the point of hiding the fact that Ink was much stronger than he was? Besides that, few could understand the position of the Destroyer and the Creator. As much as he hated to admit it, he knows he would have lost even more of his sanity if Ink were to be gone.

The voices rised and lowered in tandem with his thoughts, cruel whispers mockingly questioning Ink's possible demise, awed content whispers that found the strange relation between them cute, and the curious voices with their endless questions. 

Too many damn questions. 

"So would you consider each other... acquaintances?"

"M̴o̷r̵e̸ ̷o̵r̷ ̶l̸e̸s̷s̶.̷"

Silence followed again, and before conversation could resurface Dream cried out Cross's name. 

"Please don't leave the room." Cross spoke before leaving, Error disinterestedly wiggling his fingers in mocking farewell as he focused back on debugging himself as much as he could.


	8. Selfish As They May Be, Your Intentions Are For The Good(Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow what's this a subtle title? Am I perhaps referring to something in these chapter??? Am I going to ruin the subtlety?????
> 
> uwu
> 
> Anywho
> 
> Thank you to Bookwyrmfinallygotanaccount, ohjustdisarmalready for the contribution with their ideas for this fic in the comment sections. 
> 
> And to Beetpiece because they be vibin in the comment sections uwu<3<3&l3 uwu
> 
> ░👌░👌🏻░👌🏼░👌🏽░👌🏾░👌🏿░👌🏿░👌🏾░👌🏽░👌🏼░👌🏻░👌░👌░👌🏻░👌🏼░👌🏽░👌🏾░👌🏿░👌🏿░👌🏾░👌🏽░👌🏼░👌🏻░👌░

Hove wants more. Wants more. Needs more. Craves more. 

𝕸𝖔𝖗𝖊 𝖍𝖆𝖙𝖗𝖊𝖉. 

𝕄𝕠𝕣𝕖 𝕗𝕖𝕒𝕣 

Mσɾҽ ʂσɾɾσɯ 

ᎷᎧᏒᏋ ᏕᏬᎦᎦᏋᏒᎥᏁᎶ 

She wants it so badly she feels like she might cry. 

_~~YOᑌ'ᐯE ᗷEEᑎ ᗪEᑭᖇIᐯEᗪ Oᖴ YOᑌᖇ ᖇIGᕼTᖴᑌᒪ ᔕOᑌᖇᑕE Oᖴ ᑭOᗯEᖇ ᖴOᖇ TOO ᒪOᑎG ᗪᗩᑌGᕼTEᖇ~~ _

Almost whining, she reaches blindly for... what? 

_~~ᑕᗩᑎ YOᑌ ᖴEEᒪ TᕼᗩT TᖇEᗰᗷᒪIᑎG ᔕOᑌᒪ? ᗪOEᔕ IT TᗩᔕTE GOOᗪ?~~ _

She starts shaking her head. No. She won't hurt. She doesn't want to hurt. She doesn't need to.

_~~GIᐯE IᑎTO YOᑌᖇ ᗪEᔕIᖇEᔕ ᕼOᐯE, ᗪOᑎ'T YOᑌ TᕼIᑎK IT'ᔕ ᗩᗷOᑌT TIᗰE YOᑌ TOOK ᗯᕼᗩT Iᔕ ᖇIGᕼTᖴᑌᒪᒪY-~~ _

**𝕊𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕞𝕒𝕜𝕖 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕔𝕙𝕠𝕚𝕔𝕖 𝕚𝕟 𝕙𝕖𝕣 𝕠𝕨𝕟 𝕥𝕚𝕞𝕖 ℕ𝕚𝕘𝕙𝕥𝕞𝕒𝕣𝕖**

****

ℕ𝕠𝕨, 

**🅻🅴🆃 🅼🆈 🅳🅰🆄🅶🅷🆃🅴🆁 🅶🅾**

\-----------------

Gasping, whining, Hove clinged to her mother desperately for comfort, even as her power seemed to go out of control, Dream unable to release more of his aura against the negative one she was releasing in the form of tentacles without the risk of harming her. 

"Come on sweetie come back to me..." Ink muttered, feeling the ink running through his veins thrum nervously. He was getting the urge to throw up ink, the more than familiar sting in his chest, but he kept it down, focusing instead on one of the most precious things to him in the world. "You're your own person Hove, don't let him pressure you." 

Finally Hove whimpered out comprehensible words. "Momma..." he smiled softly down at eyes that finally recognized him. "Welcome back." he cooed gathering the other further into his arm, rocking her even when the darkness within the room had completely receded back. 

He looked back and stared blankly into both Cross's and Dream's eyes, and mouthed 'Get Time Kid.' before turning back to his little Terrortot, shifting as PJ moved cautiously closer towards the both of them.

They need their paints alot more urgently than Ink had anticipated.

\-----------------

Cross felt a lot of feelings flow through him when Ink had called Error for help.

 _"Selfish."_ is the only way he could describe himself. Stung. A bit hurt maybe.

But he can also somewhat understand why Ink wouldn't tell him about his own children.

For anyone else, it would be an unbelievable and mocking excuse, but Cross knew that when it came to the guardian of the AUs, memory was a real issue.

He was glad that, at the very least, Ink's own children were an exception to that...

_There is also the fact Ink probably thinks I still hate him, but, still..._

__

__

No, he supposes he can't fault Ink's instinct not to trust him.

After all, I don't fully trust him either.

_I just hope that he will eventually... trust me enough to let me see my children._

\-----------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short again. Sorry not sorry?
> 
> meh!
> 
> Id say it's a good short!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! UwU


	9. Selfish As They May Be, Your Intentions Are For The Good(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think isolation is getting to me in the sense that if I do not do something with my hands I feel like I'm falling down a pit that has no end.
> 
> But you know what? I eventually come back up. I eventually stop having things run in my head and instead let them out somewhere. I appreciate the privilege I have to be able to do this, because I know venting isn't an option everyone has, sadly enough.
> 
> Quantumtale belongs to perfectshadow06
> 
> Papercut (Crink child) belongs to xx-avj-xx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head was so loud before I listened to this music, I'd like to share it.
> 
> hope the link works?
> 
> in case not
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FjHGZj2IjBk

_Ink couldn't begin describing what holding PJ for the first time felt like._

_A life. Created by himself. Held in his arms._

_Instinctively, before the child was born, he had begun isolating himself from his usual acquaintances. He didn't understand his own actions as he begun creating a space._

__What would they like? Would they like to roam freely around? Not a floating island, they might fall off, is this space big enough? Would they like these colors?-_ _

_Endless amounts of questions going through his head as he began designing a large pocket dimension he had created. "Why am I even doing this?" he had asked himself, before shrugging the question off. He had done a lot of things before that didn't make sense, not even to himself. All he knows for certain is that this has to be a place suitable for the... creation._

_Eventually, when he was holding PJ in his arms, Ink found himself crying for no reason. He hadn't taken any of his vials for a long time. Why was he crying?_

_"Are you the reason I'm crying?" he had asked the tiny form he had bundled up in his arms, arms closed around them in a way that held them close to him. "You're so... small." he watched as a tiny fist held onto the tip of one of his fingers, big enough to form around it but tinier than his hands. A warmth shot through him at the sight. "Do you know how weird your existence is?" he knew by now that Paper Jam, as he dubbed in his head, probably won't be able to answer him anytime soon, but he found himself talking to them._

_"...You're really unfortunate to have a mother like me. It's a miracle that I was able to carry you in the first place-" PJ yawned, tiny blobs of ink floating around his head shifting with the movement, and then opening their eyes to reveal pink eye sockets, and yellow pupils, one in the shape of a star, and the other in a circular shape. Ink stared blankly back into the eyes, tears still running down his face._

_Then they cooed up at him, letting go of his fingers and reaching up to his face, and Ink found himself complying, awkwardly hunching from where he sat._

_The unusual creation patted his face._

_"..." his breath hitched, feeling warmth that didn't come from the several blankets and pillows he had surrounded himself with before the birthing process happened._

_"You can't understand any of my words at all can you?" he spoke, closing his eyes as he pressed his forehead lightly against the other. "...I'm sure there are better parents out there with their own souls."_

_"But I'm keeping you."_

_Ink feels that was without question in the first place._

\-------------------------

Time Kid, or Quantumtale Sans, whichever his current nickname was, wouldn't consider himself much of a guardian. 

Sure, he helped Ink with his guardian stuff, but that was more him running like an errand boy.

And sure, he keeps watch over all these timelines, somehow managing to remember and arrange all of them the way they should be, which Chrono and Frisk, not his Frisk, were great help for, but other than that... he wouldn't say he does that much of a guardian work.

Sure, he fit the requirements for a guardian...

Man. TK simply felt like he wasn't doing that much work.

As if on cue a portal opened, making him jolt from where he had laid down in the void of clocks and strings, Dream's voice wafting through, "Time Kid? We need your help."

\-------------------------

"Hello this is your local time bug how can I help you during these trying ti-oh." He blinked upon seeing seeing the gathered crowd. "Rough time?"

The twelve year old skeleton could feel the heavy atmosphere on his bones, reminding him too much of the time he had spent with his 'father'...

He spoke before his thoughts could go there, feeling increasingly jittery from the unusually blank stare Ink had pinned down on him. "So how can I help out?" he found himself wanting to leave the area as quickly as he can. He usually didn't mind the company of the other skeletons present in the room... actually he didn't recognize the two of them.

"Do you still have the key to the Doodlesphere I gave you?" 

"Yes?"

Ink grabbed the notebook from behind him, ripping a page and handing it over to the... now that TK thought about it, they looked more like a bunch of ink blobs gathered together.....smaller in size inkblob skeleton, who stood up to walk over to where he was and hand it over to him. 

"I need you to grab the items on the list in there. Nightmare has a mark on us, so it's dangerous for us to go."

Reading over the list with narrowed eye sockets he looked up again. "You know I will probably get lost in there right? That place is huge."

"You will have a guide."

Alright?

"Okay so I should-"

"Ⓜ️ ⭕ Ⓜ️ Ⓜ️ A" suddenly he was knocked over, and covered in glitter, right into the slightly taller child's arms.

"What?"

Glitter. Glitter everywhere. A small child calling Ink mom.

"Glitter, honey, we talked about knocking people over." Ink sighed, eyes still blank.

"What?"

"Sorry I tried to watch over them..." Dream seepishly said.

"What...?"

The skeleton in front of him sympathetically patted TK's shoulder. "Don't worry, the glitter is vacuum removable."

Still shocked by what is going on, and what is being implied, TK only answered the teen with a "What?"

\-------------------------

Alright! So Ink's a mom! Apparently pregnant!

"Congratulations...?" 

And apparently has several children!

What was TK supposed to do with that information?!?!?

"Here, you still got glitter on your face." PJ, apparently that was Ink's oldest's name, handed over a tissue.

"Thanks..."

"So can you get the items? My siblings will help you out with finding the locations when you get there."

"Yeah... sure... no problemo..." and he opened a portal before more could be said, having taken hold of the note page.

The quicker he got this over with, the faster the madness would end.

\-------------------------

"...."

"...."

"So-"

Before he could say anything more the other kid that had greeted him glitched the same way Error sometimes does with an "[̲̅E][̲̅e][̲̅p][̲̅!][̲̅!][̲̅!]"sound, then teleported away.

"...."

He was going to get lost wasn't he?

"Oh boy..."

"Did mom send you?"

He flinched in surprise turning around to see...

....

Oh god it's like he's looking at a mini Cross, besides the obvious features of Ink.

"Um yeah, I needed to pick up some stuff for him, are you PJ's sibling?"

The kid nodded at him, before raising a hand. After waiting for several moments the kid spoke again "The paper."

"Oh. OH!" TK immediately handed it over, feeling very silly, embarrassed almost. It's been a while since he had interacted with someone the same size of-

_~~It's been a long time since you've seen your brother~~ _

"Sorry about that, um, so I guess I'm going to have to follow you to the place then?"

"Yeah, you look like you get easily lost like my sister does sometimes."

Ouch. That's Ink's bluntness right there.

"Haha that was mean..."

"I tell it as I see it."

They walked for a while through the Doodlesphere, hoping from Island to Island, and TK couldn't tell which ones they passed by until they reached an opening. 

"By the way I'm TK, short for Time Kid."

The kid paused for a moment at the entrance, tentatively taking the hand TK had stretched out to him before answering. "Papercut."

\-------------------------

PJ sighed as he reclined in the couch in the living room, thoughts racing as he rethinked the events that had happened. Hove had begun to growl from the amount of souls she had sensed around, so currently everyone except for mom had moved away from the guest room they were staying in. 

Dream had looked reluctant before he had complied.

Should he call him Uncle Dream?

Nah, sounded weird right now. Although, he doesn't doubt that the other would probably feel happy from that from what he gathered from when mom talks about his allies. 

Speaking of which, he took a glance at Cross who was polishing one of the physical blades he has to pass the time. PJ can see how Papercut can physically grow up to look like the skeleton, minus the cut on the cheek, and Papercut would most likely have secondary weapons as well.

"Is there something you needed?" Cross asked, nearly making PJ jolt in surprise before the teen reminded himself that this was an experienced warrior he was dealing with. 

"Nah, I'm just curious about some of my siblings birth father." he said sincerely. Mom did trust Cross to some extent, he knew, so he supposed it was okay to ask. 

"Oh." the other answered, eyes softening, and the crevice around his teeth stretching up to a smile. "Well, what would you like to know?"

Hmmmmm. Hmmm. Hm. PJ just threw himself there.

"Uh, what's your relationship with mom like?" yep. Good question. Totally won't lead to something dramatic.

"Well, I'd like to think we're on friendly terms..." Crap. Drama. Walked right into that one PJ. 

Okay. Okay. He dealt with this kind of thing when it came to his own siblings. Nevermind the fact that this is not one of his baby siblings, but a grown monster skeleton. And that he probably wasn't asking for advice.

But this is a chance to fix some misunderstandings that mom probably will forget to fix....

PJ takes that chance.

"You know, our mom does speak highly of you guys." Cross raises a doubtful eyebrow at this, making PJ continue. "I'm not lying! He does!"

"He's just... well, forgetful of almost everything else other than us. He does want to fix things with you."

"...You're a good kid PJ." 

PJ feels embarrassment creep up as Cross smiles at him with what can only be described as a grateful look.

"Y-You can just say thank you!" PJ turns away from the other, crossing his arms, avoiding looking at Cross.

Which lead for him to catch the back of a familiar dark blue coat leaving the room.

He froze for a moment, eyes trained on the empty space left behind.

"Why is Error here?" he spoke, voice unintentionally coming out flat.

\-------------------------

"You guys have a pretty big 'living room'." TK spoke flatly, the quotation marks around the words 'living room' rather obvious. 

This was more of an outside forest than a living room. Well, there is no reason not to make something like this, but what the heck Ink?

"PJ did mention before that in the AUs, 'living rooms' tend to be limited to space and time."

"...Good point."

Papercut in response blinked confusedly.

"Was I making a point?"

"Ah," TK rubbed the back of his head, the twelve year old recognizing he was talking to a blunt 8 years old, and not a blunt fellow 12 year old, "Nevermind."

At this Papercut begins to stare at him intently.

"Welp! Time is of the essence for your sister! We should really get-"

"Papercut who is this?" Another voice inquires, making TK turn to see...uncle Lust?

No, this one was definitely a smaller version of Uncle Lust. About his height in fact. 

"He's running errands for mom."

Immediately, the posture of the other kid seems to relax. "Oh." then the clearly older sibling smiles, offering a hand. "Hi, the name is Orfeo, who might you be?"

"TK...Time Kid for short... Uh, it's kind of urgent..."

"For Hove, right?"

"Yeah."

"The paint fall should be this way." Orfeo began, smiling and automatically grabbing TK's hand as he began leading the way.

_~~Papyrus grabbing his hand to show him something he made.~~ _

_~~Toriel grabbing his hand in a caring manner.~~ _

_~~Undyne with a powerful handshake--~~ _

Being surrounded by kids somewhat his age after a long time was seriously getting to him.

He wanted to be over with this fast.

_Patience patience patience, what kind of guardian of time doesn't know how to take his time?_

"We're here!"

_Oh thank god._

Before them, somewhat obscured by the trees, stood the paintfall, paint raining down from way beyond, most likely from where the Creators worked on the creation of the AUs...

"What kind of colors did you need?"

"Uh.." he glanced at Papercut, who handed over the paper to his older sibling. 

"Hmm, mind waiting here while I get the vials?"

_~~He can feel his rib cage starting to ache with the familiar feeling of the curse, slowly resurfacing.~~ _

"Nah, it's fine." He answered with a thumbs up, sitting down on the grass besides the stream of colors, watching how the hues change together, and wondering how Ink can carefully seperate the colors perfectly in his viles. 

He feels Papercut's gaze intensify on his back, but pays no heed. The worse the kid could do would be pushing him into the stream in front of him, and he had already calculated how to avoid that. At best, he would be stared at intensely by the kid during the whole duration he was here. 

_~~"Sans why won't you talk to me?!"~~ _

"You're like PJ." Papercut speaks finally sitting down. "He always tries to hide it when he's hurting, but he's not that good at it. And neither are you."

Silence echoes around the Doodlesphere. 

"....I-"

"I got the vials! You know how to fill'em?" Orfeo called out as he came running towards them with color coded vials that looked similar to Ink's, but also... not. Along with their corks, they looked simpler in design, and bigger in size.

"Not really tibia honest. How do you separate the colors from each other?" 

_Finally I can leave this place._

"Oh here I will show you. It's pretty simple." Orfeo uncorked the blue vial, then went down to hold it against the stream. TK watched, eyes widening as the vial began to only collect the blue color.

"The vials are specially designed by mom to collect the color they represent." Orfeo explained, handing both the full and the other dark green and yellow coded vials. "Here!" 

After collecting the paint vials, TK made the goodbyes quick and left through a time portal the moment he was led out of the 'Living Room'.

\-------------------------

"ℍ𝕙𝕙𝕙... 𝓗𝓱𝓱𝓱... 𝘏𝘩𝘩𝘩...." It was hard to breath through the hunger Hove felt, even as she held onto mom, who was holding her close, rubbing her head and humming against where he pressed his mouth against.

She could sense so much, _too much_ , around her.

She could sense the dormant negative magic the newborn soul her mother was carrying held, mom's inky black Ecto skin thick enough to not let magic energy leave nor enter the soul.

The pain was less than before, but the voice of Nightmare was still persisting in her head. 

" _Hurts..._ "

"I know honey, don't worry, you will get help soon..."

She trusted him. Trusted him enough to wait this torture out a bit more...

Then she tasted the new born negativity of her older sibling. "TK bought back the paint vials."

"Thank you PJ, leave them by my side and leave the room, alright?"

"Yes mom."

Hove hungry growls rose and fell as PJ got closer, her mothers arms tightening around her, preventing her from making a move towards her siblings.

_ωαηт ωαηт ωαηт ωαηт ωαηт_

By the time PJ was leaving the room mother had already grabbed one of the vials, uncorked it with his thumb, and lightly pressed it against her lips, making her take a small sip of it.

The effect was almost instant.

Nightmare's magic released it's grip on her soul, the magic within her that came from her mothers side rising and already chasing it off permanently.

"That tasted bad mom..." she finally whispered hoarsely, slumping against the form of her mother who immediately began checking her over. 

"I know Hove, but it was necessary. You're going to need to take some more from the other vials, alright?"

Ink placed the yellow vile next to him, picking up the green one next before pressing that against her lips as well, making her take the same amount of dosage she did with the yellow paint. Hove immediately felt a bit more, enough energy rush through her, strengthening her weakened soul. 

She took a small sip of the blue as well, and it worked as a way to make her body rest from all the craziness it magically went through.

"Sleepy..." she muttered against the collarbone that shifted as Ink got up from where they were situated on the floor, and carried her back to the bed. 

"I know baby, get some rest, alright? I will be in the house if you need me." 

Waiting until she was deeply asleep, Ink got up from the bed, hand held against his abdomen as he got out of the room. He needs to satisfy his own cravings first before returning back to his daughters side, the soul inside his body acting up again.

"You're a really impatient one..." he muttered, as he gently rubbed the place where the still developing soul was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gradient, the anti social bean, decided to nope out.
> 
> Here comes the first small oreo, the eldest of Ink's oreo children, Papercut.
> 
> An grown skeleton gets the pep talk from a teen skeleton, more at ten.
> 
> One thing i find interesting about the Undertale game is how a monster is a species, not a cruel nickname. I feel like that factor of the game metaphorically refers to something, but I'm not sure what.


	10. Local Error Is Supposed To Be Bed Ridden, Cross Relates To Local Teen Eldritch, Local Mother Eldritch Cries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Error: I am fine i just have to wait it out. I can still see the codes so just let me find a couch.  
> Dream: You ARM is gone.  
> Error: Thank you captain obvious, now i know Cross would not live in a house without chocolate. I am going to find it one way or another so you might as well hand it over now."  
> -Bookwyrmfinallygotanaccount
> 
> also a clear up as to why Error didn't play a part in opening a portal this chapter

"I̶'̴m̶ ̸f̷i̵n̸e̴.̶ ̷I̸ ̷j̷u̸s̷t̴ ̶n̵e̸e̸d̷ ̴t̸o̶ ̷w̷a̶i̷t̸ ̸o̵u̸t̷ ̶N̴i̶g̵h̶t̷m̵a̴r̴e̴'̸s̵ ̶c̷o̵d̵i̸n̴g̶.̵ ̴T̴h̸i̵s̶ ̸i̷s̴n̸'̷t̸ ̴t̴h̵e̶ ̵f̷i̴r̷s̴t̷ ̶t̴i̵m̷e̸ ̴h̴e̵ ̷p̴u̴l̸l̷e̶d̶ ̴t̶h̸i̵s̴.̸" being hovered over was something Error did not appreciate. Not after how much he was proven he could take during the time of his existence. 

"I'm aware, Error, I just want to make it easier for you because it physically hurts to see you walk around with only one arm, and shaking legs." Dream answered him calmly, walking behind him. During the time he had spent with Cross, he had learned that simply saying that he wants to help wasn't enough. He found it strange, but he figured out eventually that he has to give reasons that also benefit him. He didn't really understand why it worked though.

"H̷m̴p̵h̵." Error huffed, feeling the glitches at the stub of where the lower arm used to be stab into his bones. "D̴o̵e̸s̵n̷'̵t̷ ̵c̴h̸a̶n̸g̶e̵ ̶t̷h̵a̵t̶ ̴y̸o̷u̴r̵ ̴h̴o̸v̶e̴r̷i̷n̵g̷ ̷i̸s̶ ̷a̵n̵n̴o̶y̴i̵n̴g̵.̷ ̵" Dream pouted at this, crossing his arm as he continued to follow Error. "It's not like it will kill you to, just, either stay in bed or use the walking cane." 

Error was about to reply when Ink's voice interrupted them. "You should take his advice, unless you want to feel further embarrassed."

_"Error, I want you to try opening a portal first before anything." Ink tells him, eye sockets blank, but critical._

_He huffed, tried tapping into the positive source of energy._

_In return he was managed to produce... only half a finger worth of thread._

_"....Know what I'll just give the coding to the kid." one way to salvage his pride was reminding himself his way tends to be the fastest to the Doodlesphere, which was hard to get into to begin with._

"N̷o̸ ̶n̶e̶e̴d̵ ̴t̵o̸ ̸r̷e̶m̸i̷n̶d̸ ̴m̸e̸.̸" he huffed, letting Ink get away with being blunt for now. Usually, he would throw him out a portal, but with Ink pregnant that's just asking for trouble.

Ink in return turned his gaze to Dream. "I forgot where the kitchen was and got lost. Mind leading me there?"

Dream looked conflicted for a moment before Error huffed again "I̷'̸d̶ ̸s̴a̸y̵ ̴t̶h̷e̸r̸e̵ ̴i̸s̴ ̵a̵ ̶m̶o̶r̴e̴ ̶u̷s̵e̶l̶e̶s̶s̸ ̸b̴a̵s̵t̸a̴r̷d̵ ̵a̴r̸o̵u̴n̴d̷ ̷f̴o̸r̸ ̸y̷o̵u̸ ̴t̸o̵ ̷c̶o̵d̸d̴l̷e̶ ̴t̵h̷a̸n̸ ̸m̶e̵,̷" He continued walking down the hall, his dark blue jacket swaying with the tremor that runs from his leg to his entire upper body. 

He could follow them to the kitchen and steal the chocolate he knows they're holding somewhere in the house, but his priorities were rearranged quite a bit after he discovered how limited his magic really was. 

Chocolate isn't going to solve his need to be aware of the area he was currently staying in, playing it off to Dream that he was frustrated from being bed ridden when he was actually Documenting the coding of all the areas he was passing by.

...

After making sure he doesn't see the codings of either party anywhere near the area, he uses his his unbroken arm to rest against the wall, his legs giving under him a little.

Stupid Nightmare and his stupid magic stupidly messing with the command centre of his brain. Can't bring his stupid arm back. Can't fix his stupid spine right without being able to access the right commands.

....

Maybe the walking cane was a good idea.

Foolish pride.

Right then, as if Nightmare's corruption was responding to his slightly self deprecating thoughts, the memory of seeing PJ in the living room talking with Cross got reactivated alongside the older memory of his first 'encounter'.

Growling he leaned further against the wall, letting his hand fall and thumping his head against it, letting it stay there as his narrowed eyes unseeingly stared off to the door at the end of the hallway.

....

Foolish. Absolutely foolish.

\----------------------------

"I take it you don't get along well with Error..." Cross carefully didn't say 'your father' instead of Error. He could see the resemblance. What? It wasn't that hard to figure out. He knows daddy issues when he sees it.

_~~Personal experience and all that...~~ _

"Wow what gave you that idea?" PJ replied sarcastically as he found and placed all the chocolates in as many different parts of the kitchen as he possibly can. "He can't see through cupboard right?"

"I mean, he can't see what's behind a wall..."

"Perfect." Satisfied, PJ grabbed a couple of apples from the fridge and placed them on the table. Cross watched him mild horror and curiosity as PJ grabbed an orange as well, and threw it wholly into his mouth without a care in the world, catching sight of yellow, pink and blue colored tongues as the orange got swallowed by fangs. 

"...Is that how you normally eat?" 

"It's quicker."

Cross was tempted to say 'There is such a thing called savoring.' but ultimately decides it's not any of his business how the other eats. For all he knows, that's normal.

"Why not just eat the chocolate instead of putting it all over the place in the kitchen?"

PJ paused in grabbing a knife to cut a slice of apple, a far away look entering his eyes. 

"Not even mom would dare to take chocolate away from Error." he finally explained after several hours of staring. "So you stole his chocolates once?" "And it was a horrible mistake."

"Ah..."

There wasn't much to talk about now, Cross realised. No casual topics at least. He could ask some questions... "So, I've noticed it before, but is there a mental connection between you and Ink?"

PJ nodded without looking up from where he was slicing apples on a plate. "Yeah. Mom has that with all of us actually. Kind of like a hivemind, but we're all separate individuals. It can get weaker while he's pregnant though."

"Huh...how does it... exactly work? Can he order you around?..."

"Nah, it's not that kind of connection," PJ pauses for a moment contemplating how to best explain it... "It's more like... a connection of awareness? He's aware of us to some degree, we're aware of him and each other to some degree... hard to explain to someone who hasn't experienced. Then again, I'm not the one that's good with words."

"I think I got the idea..."

"Hey honey." Ink suddenly appeared behind PJ, arms wrapping around the teen and finding a place to land a kiss on the others forehead. In return PJ seemed to relax incredibly more in his mothers arms, handing over a slice of apple. "Thanks."

Cross doesn't think he can really get used to how blank yet... sincere?... Ink sounds around his children. It reminded him of how Toriel used to be with Asriel, Chara and Frisk... He hadn't spoken with those two since they had decided to take residency in the Omega Timeline. 

It took a long time, and Dream's help, but Cross was able to fully accept how neither Chara nor Frisk would want nothing to do with a world like that anymore. It was all too fake and scripted. Experimental, and a reminder of someone constantly permanently changing something around them, wether that is to make someone disappear with only them having the memories of it, or constantly overwriting the entire storyline they lived in...

Cross had to admit. That place was simply not home. 

His thoughts returned from the dark spiral it took when Ink spoke again. "PJ, I wanted to talk with you... privately if that's okay." not pushing, nor stern, simply a request that could be easily refused.

"Sure mom. You want more sliced apples?"

"Yes, thank you again." Ink held the teen a bit longer before letting him go and get up from the table with a plate full of sliced and unsliced apples and a knife, heading towards the room. Ink watched him go for a moment before turning towards Cross and Dream, who had decided to awkwardly shuffle away from the mother and son that were having their moment. "Thank you."

"Why?" Cross asked, unsure where Ink's gratitude fell upon. 

"For taking this whole thing well so far." simply replied, paused as if he wanted to add something more, but had the familiar expression of forgetfulness. He then simply left the kitchen area. 

Dream spoke again finally "Is him acting like that... hormones?"

"Dream, it's too early for that yet..."

Cross could feel a headache coming on. Too much new information was being given to him about Ink that he never knew, and he can feel his conflicted feelings regarding the decision of being the ones to take Ink in war with each other again. But he despite all the confusing aspects, he felt warmth at the gratitude Ink expressed.

\----------------------------

"What did you want to talk about mom?" They were back in the guest room Ink, and most likely PJ, Hove and Glitter as well were going to be staying in. PJ had decided to sit down on the carpeted floor continuing to slice the apples as their mother sat besides them. 

"I'm so sorry."

"...Mom you couldn't have done anything in that situation..."

"But I could have foreseen it, and I could have put a safety measures for a situation like that. I _should_ have put safety measures for when they-" Ink takes a deep breath, feeling intense emotions coming from the baby, it's development process leaking powerful aura the same way the creation of a galaxy in Outertale leaks large amounts of energy. But these were his own thoughts. And he needed to say them. "I should have thought of introducing all of you to your fathers sooner, so it wouldn't have led up to this situation."

PJ puts the half sliced apple and knife down and hugs their mother.

"Even if you could have... we both know _they_ are unpredictable at best. You couldn't have stopped this." Ink hugs him back tightly at his words, eyes squeezing shut at the feeling of guilt. "And besides, we got to at least meet our Uncles this way. Maybe this was the easiest way to learn about them!"

Ink decided to breath in at that, squeeze his eldest further to himself on the floor, before letting him go and holding his face. "You are all so dear to me... I wouldn't know what to do if anything happened to either of you..." PJ closed their eyes against the cool palms in answer. 

"🤗 ⌚!!!!" Glitter's voice yelled as they rolled in between them onto their back, nearly knocking the tray of apples were it not PJ's intervention. PJ chuckled and Ink booped their nose as they wiggled their fingers up towards them.


	11. Why Can't Everyone Be Born From Trees?(one and a half month)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dream literally thought babies came from trees. He is visibly ill when he learns how normal babies grow inside the mom."  
> -BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount
> 
> "Lol @ Cross being the sane, rational one who knows the basic shape of a healthy pregnancy, meanwhile disaster Ink is used to dealing with it himself and Dream literally sprang from a tree."  
> -ohjustdisarmalready
> 
> Listen, see this^^^ right here? Good stuff. Good conversation partners. 10/10 Love what they write to me.

"This whole....pregnancy process seems like...just a lot of work. And stress." Dream speaks. 

It had been two weeks since they had been hosting the new tenants. With Glitter, it was never a dull moment. More than once Cross had the urge to chuck the glittery gremlin back to the Doodlesphere somehow, but Nightmare had left a mark on them as well, which meant they had no choice but to deal with their shenanigans. No, Cross wasn't about to put a child, no matter how annoying they were under harm's way. Not when Ink had, thank God, managed to ban them from all the Cross and Dream disapproved rooms, and has been the one to immediately deal with Glitter when it came to them causing problems.

After all that hard work Ink was clearly putting into keeping Glitter under control, well, as under control things could be when it came to Glitter Pen, without looking the least bit bothered or tired from it, Cross thinks he can handle it. 

Yes. He should be able to handle it. Error didn't share the devotion Ink had for his kids, and he was still able to tolerate Glitter to some degree... along with PJ's clear anger towards the glitch and tendency to make the small things in life annoying as possible for their father.

Booming laughter echoes from within the living room they are in. Cross slants a tired look at Dream, who looked as much winded out as Cross was. It looked like they weren't going to be able to keep Glitter from causing chaos today. Not like they were ever able to. At least Ink wasn't expecting them to be able to keep Glitter out of trouble...

....Cross can see more reason as to why Ink would choose to get help from Error.

The Destroyer was strong enough, and most likely, capable enough to keep track of all of Ink's children. He always seemed to have a good memory, which could be related to the 'codes' that only he seems to see.

"As I was saying..." Dream spoke again, looking like he was just about ready to keel over. "I'd say, pregnancy from what I've seen so far... seems like something one wouldn't _want_ to experience. The end goal, the child, sure, but the process of it?" Dream gestured with his hands to the whole living room covered in glitter. "It just seems...like there could be a better way to make children happen...like...like why can't everyone just come from trees? The process is a lot easier."

Cross found himself laughing in surprise at the words that came out of the guardians mouth. "Pffft what?!?"

"No! Seriously! Why don't you just take all that genetics and....and make a sapling or something. And then after nine months it will grow a ripe fruit and BOOM! Congrats it's your baby!" 

"HA!" it was probably because he was tired but Cross was cackling now. "Tree babies, oh stars above... you know? It wouldn't be far fetched if there was an AU like that." 

"See! Even the Creators might agree with me! Just-Instead of this whole pregnancy thing, children should just come out of fruits. That way you don't spend time growing bones only to have them get taken away!"

Cross was crying. He's pretty sure he was crying. "S-Sure W-Whatever Y-you s-say b-buddy..." now they were both laughing. Hard. 

Creators above they were so tired. 

Neither of them noticed, and if they did, neither of them cared when Error walked into the living room to reach the kitchen, froze, then shook his head in a saddened manner as he continued onto the kitchen to get his chocolate, this time having made sure that he had hidden some stash away from PJ. 

He was hoping out of this mad house as soon as he had proper access to his usual source of magic. His eyesight was at least getting better. Small things. Focus on the small things Error. Not the pitiably broken monsters that were still in hysterics on their living room couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be a biiiit shorter now as the story progresses.


	12. In Which Nightmare's A Persistent Thot With Maybe Feelings (two months)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quick everyone throw shade at this thot of a walking hentai in the comments.
> 
> i've been wanting to throw a bone at skeleton terminology for a while now. 
> 
> I've probably used that pun incorrectly but whatever. I don't have enough brain for puns.

_Ink blinks into the white expanse. Almost automatically he closes his eyes, feeling fear wash over him._

_'Not there. Not there. Not alone.' he reminds himself repeatedly, pressing a hand to his stomach and feeling the soul that grows in there. 'Not there.'_

_'ՇђคՇ เร Շгยє.'_

_His instincts rile up, and a warning growl escapes his throat, eyes shooting open as he locks them with those that belong to a familiar dark figure. The child pulses, conflicted._

_'Leave.'_

_'ђ๏ฬ ςгยєɭ ๏Ŧ ץ๏ย, Շ๏ кєєק ๓є คฬคץ Ŧг๏๓ ๏ยг ςђเɭ๔гєภ. ๔๏ Շђє ๏Շђєг ŦคՇђєгร ﻮєՇ Շђє รค๓є ՇгєคՇ๓єภՇ?' the Nightmare muses, smile sharp, a clear offense laced through it..._

_'My children will never be weapons. I will never put any of my children in danger.'_

_Silence develops between them again, Ink holding his arm tighter around his abdomen, where the baby was pulsing with a moonlight glow, reacting to the presence of their father. The void around them grows darker._

_Flashes of his worrying memories manifest within the nightmare plane, phantom of a terror he felt echoing as he sees a replay of PJ nearly dying in Error's hands and his hackles grow, the black ecto skin around his child thickening for protection, and the ink around the plane reacting in a way that hides the rest of the fuel the Nightmare could possibly use._

_A wince goes through him as he feels a sharp kick in his stomach that makes him fall down to his knees, and he curls up, curls up like it would make any difference in the world, like it can protect the life growing in him._

_And then the darkness stops, hits something it cannot go past._

_Nightmare narrows his eyes at the barrier that had materialized around the pregnant guardian in front of him, analyzing it with mild interest as he begins to poke about, trying to find any weaknesses, only for his magic to be wiped completely upon contact, weakening him._

_'...ฬђץ ๔๏єร Շђє ๔єรՇг๏ץєг Ŧ๏ɭɭ๏ฬ คŦՇєг ץ๏ย?' he questions finally._

_Looking around, he can faintly see another memory, one that is positive, where the familiar image of Lust cries, holding his first child, Ink letting him. The positive relief in it is disgusting, but not strong enough to make Nightmare tear his gaze away._

_'ђє เร ภ๏Շ ץ๏ยг ŦเгรՇ ςђ๏เςє Ŧ๏г ค ŦคՇђєг, คร Ŧคг คร เ ςคภ รєє. ฬђคՇ ςђคภﻮє๔?'_

_In fact, Error was one of the first ones to harm Ink's children._

_Mildly offended, but curious more than anything, Nightmare wants to know how the guardian had the Destroyer wrapped around his finger._

_'...It is not something anyone could ever understand.' Ink speaks, finally looking up, a calm gaze eyeing the barrier that surrounds him, that he knows Error had placed the moment he had first called upon him. 'Unless you want to waste time keeping me here, I suggest you let me go.'_

_Silence continues on between them before Nightmare lets out a resigned snarl._

_And then lets go._

\---------------------------

He awakens with an answering snarl that goes through his teeth, instincts alarmed, the tips of his phalanges sharpened to slice through whatever threat is left within the vicinity of his nest.

Before he could attack the two unfamiliar-therefore unwelcome- visitors, familiar static noise fills his acoustic meatus.

"Y̸o̸u̷'̸r̵e̵ ̶s̷a̷f̶e̵.̸"

Protector. Calm. Safe. Injured. He lets out a distinct growl, the tips of all his distals going back to their rounder shapes as he lets go of Hove, whp he had drawn closer to him in his slumber, to grope in the darkness of the room and touch the familiar hand. Protector. 

"Y̶e̵s̴ ̴i̴t̶'̶s̷ ̶m̴e̴.̴ ̶Y̷o̸u̶'̸r̵e̵ ̴s̶o̴m̶e̴w̷h̷e̸r̸e̶ ̸s̷a̴f̵e̷.̶ ̵Y̷o̵u̵r̶ ̷c̶h̶i̴l̴d̶r̶e̴n̶ ̴a̴r̵e̸ ̶s̴a̷f̵e̸.̶ ̵T̸h̶o̵s̵e̶ ̶a̸r̴e̷ ̶o̸n̵l̵y̵ ̷D̴r̶e̵a̴m̶ ̷a̸n̴d̸ ̷C̶r̸o̴s̴s̴-" he lets out a soft sound of recognition at the names "-Y̷o̷u̵ ̵k̴n̷o̴w̸ ̶t̵h̶e̵m̷.̶ ̶Y̷o̷u̶ ̸k̵n̸o̸w̸ ̵t̴h̵e̴y̷ ̶w̷o̸n̴'̷t̸ ̵h̸u̶r̷t̸ ̶y̸o̵u̶.̴"

He let out another growl, and Protector huffed. "I̶ ̶k̶n̷o̷w̶,̸ ̸I̴ ̸k̴n̵o̵w̶,̸ ̴I̷ ̸w̶i̵l̵l̷ ̷a̸s̶k̷ ̸t̷h̷e̵m̸ ̷t̷o̸ ̵l̷e̷a̶v̵e̴,̷ ̷a̴l̷r̶i̸g̴h̵t̷?̶ ̷T̴h̸e̶y̸ ̶w̶o̴n̶'̷t̴ ̷c̸o̵m̴e̵ ̸i̷n̵ ̷w̵i̵t̵h̵o̴u̸t̷ ̴p̷e̴r̸m̸i̴s̴s̷i̶o̶n̵ ̴a̸g̵a̷i̷n̵.̵" 

Protector. True. Safe. Won't go back on his word. Trusted. 

Ink settles back down, his children still slumbering deeply around him. Hove is safe. PJ is safe. Glitter is safe. Nightmare was not in the Doodlesphere, for he wasn't alerted. 

Satisfied, even as Protector left to lead the two Uninvited out, he went back to close his eyes, the same way his children do when they sleep, and went back to unconsciousness.

No outside forces disturbed him in the blank emptiness that is his mind.

\---------------------------

"P̷r̶o̷ ̵t̸i̵p̶ ̵i̴f̷ ̵y̶o̷u̵ ̶w̵a̶n̴t̵ ̵t̶o̸ ̷s̷u̴r̴v̶i̵v̸e̸ ̵a̷ ̴p̶r̵e̷g̴n̴a̴n̸t̷ ̸I̶n̷k̷.̵ ̷D̸o̵n̸'̷t̵ ̴g̸o̷ ̵i̶n̷t̴o̸ ̶t̸h̶e̶ ̴n̵e̴s̵t̴ ̴u̶n̵l̵e̴s̵s̸ ̶y̵o̷u̶'̶r̶e̴ ̴i̵n̸v̸i̶t̸e̷d̴.̷"

"Sorry." Dream apologized, sheepish, the negative concern already wearing off to make way to curiosity. "That was... unusual. Is it normal for him to act this way?" Cross was side eyeing the door to the room, nest now apparently, as Dream asked Error.

Error sighed again, leaning on the walking stick that Dream had managed to get him to use after another week of pestering, before answering "I̶n̴k̸'̸s̴ ̷i̷n̵s̸t̵i̷n̴c̸t̵s̶ ̷w̴h̴e̵n̴ ̷i̸t̶ ̴c̴o̸m̴e̷s̴ ̷t̴o̷ ̵h̵i̶s̷ ̵o̴w̷n̴ ̶c̵h̴i̵l̴d̸r̵e̴n̸ ̵c̸a̶n̶ ̸b̵e̷.̵.̵.̵ ̷f̵e̷r̷a̶l̸.̶ ̸I̴t̸'̶s̴ ̷n̶o̶t̵ ̸a̶n̴ ̷o̷f̸f̴i̸c̴i̷a̴l̷ ̶n̸e̴s̶t̵,̷ ̸b̸u̶t̷ ̶i̵n̸ ̷h̵i̵s̸ ̴h̴e̵a̴d̷ ̴t̵h̵a̵t̷ ̵r̸o̵o̷m̷ ̸i̶s̸ ̴t̷h̴e̸ ̶b̴a̴s̴e̸ ̵o̶f̷ ̶o̸n̸e̶ ̵i̷n̴ ̶t̵h̷e̵ ̷f̴u̴t̷u̴r̶e̴.̸ ̷" To answer the unspoken question, he clarified. "̶F̵o̵r̶ ̵t̴h̵e̷ ̵b̸r̷a̷t̴ ̴t̴o̴ ̵b̴e̴ ̵b̴o̴r̶n̵ ̵i̶n̷.̴"

"Oh..." a sudden thought struck Dream. "Wait, is the baby close to-"

Error cut him off "N̴o̴ ̴y̴o̴u̷ ̴i̷d̶i̵o̵t̴.̷ ̷H̴e̸'̶s̸ ̶o̶n̷l̵y̵ ̵t̵w̵o̴ ̷m̵o̷n̶t̸h̶s̸ ̸a̷l̸o̶n̷g̸.̷ ̸G̷i̵v̵e̴ ̸i̴t̵ ̵a̷n̷o̸t̵h̴e̷r̷ ̶t̴w̶o̴ ̴a̴n̶d̴ ̸h̵e̸ ̴w̷i̷l̵l̸ ̷s̴t̶a̴r̷t̵ ̶b̸u̶i̶l̷d̷i̶n̷g̴ ̴a̷ ̴n̴e̵s̴t̴.̴" at the look both Cross and Dream gave him, he let out a glitchy sigh, with movements that are precise for a blind skeleton, began making his way back to the room instead of going back to where his guest room was. "̶̶Y̸o̵u̴ ̶k̶n̶o̵w̶ ̵w̴h̵a̷t̷?̶ ̸I̴ ̸w̴i̶l̵l̶ ̴e̸x̴p̵l̵a̷i̴n̷ ̵l̷a̷t̵e̵r̶.̸ ̶T̷o̶o̶ ̶e̷a̶r̵l̴y̷ ̸f̷o̸r̷ ̶t̷h̴i̴s̶ ̷s̵h̷i̶t̷.̶" 

"You will?" Cross asks inquiringly, a calm disbelief laced through his voice, one that speaks of no expectations, one that believes in false promises. Error pauses just shy from opening the door, not turning back to look. 

"̸I̵'̶m̵ ̸n̸o̶t̸ ̴g̸o̷i̸n̴g̴ ̸t̵o̶ ̵h̸a̴v̵e̷ ̴y̸o̶u̴ ̸m̷a̶k̴e̶ ̷m̷y̶ ̷j̶o̸b̸ ̴h̶a̴r̷d̶e̷r̴ ̸t̴h̸a̷n̵ ̸i̵t̴ ̷i̵s̴ ̵r̸i̶g̵h̸t̷ ̸n̷o̴w̶.̷"

Dream never understood the need to bargain when one simply shows kindness. Not completely at least. He thinks he might understand where and why the concept exists a bit better now.

\---------------------------

The next morning Dream finds himself preparing a plate of apples. Although past experience tells him Ink probably won't understand, or appreciate, he likes to think of this as a way of apologizing. 

Just as he feels the familiar presence of Ink behind him, an emptiness that is carrying a life, he turns around with a smile, a slice of apple held in his hand, opens his mouth-

And suddenly feels a hand hold his cheek.

He stays very still, feeling the distal of Ink's thumb seemingly burn into his vomer, eyes locked with unnervingly blank eyes.

Then with a quick maneuver Ink lets go of his face and snatches the half an apple from his hand and the plate of apple slices from behind, leaving with a barely heard thanks.

What?

Cross comes into the kitchen with an expression that says equal amounts of 'What?', an addition mark on his cheek beneath the cut...

PJ walks in with a yawn, "Mom marked you both. Did you come into the room without knocking last night?"

Oh.

Dream was starting to get a better understanding of what Error means by feral instincts.


	13. Cross Is The Only Mortal Around And It Shows(2 Months)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can PJ be considered a jerk? Maybe. Maybe they're all special lil jerks in their own ways..

After being explained that _N̷o̵,̵ ̷I̸n̴k̴ ̷i̵s̸ ̴N̶O̴T̵ ̶g̷o̵i̷n̸g̶ ̴t̴o̶ ̸k̷i̵l̴l̵ ̶y̶o̶u̴_ and that Ink was simply marking them as a means to recognize them the next time they accidentally came into his nest without permission. In other words, so he won't immediately attack them the next time his instincts get triggered earlier than they usually do.

"U̴s̶u̶a̴l̷l̶y̵ ̸h̴e̴ ̵w̸o̴u̷l̸d̷n̴'̸t̵ ̴h̴a̴v̵e̶ ̶t̵o̵ ̵m̸a̸r̷k̶ ̴y̷o̴u̷ ̵u̸n̵t̸i̶l̵ ̷t̶h̷e̴ ̶f̴o̷u̷r̴t̴h̶ ̸m̶o̸n̶t̷h̶,̸ ̸b̴u̶t̸ ̵N̴i̴g̶h̵t̷m̵a̷r̶e̵ ̷m̴e̴s̵s̴e̵d̷ ̵t̵h̴a̴t̸ ̵u̶p̶ ̸w̵i̵t̷h̷ ̶h̸i̶s̶ ̵b̴u̷l̴l̴s̵h̵i̴t̴.̸" Error explains to both Cross and Dream. "I̵t̷'̴s̶ ̴n̶o̶t̴ ̸a̷ ̴p̶e̶r̶m̵a̸n̷e̵n̶t̷ ̶m̶a̴r̷k̴ ̷e̸i̴t̵h̶e̷r̶,̶ ̵w̸h̷i̶c̴h̸ ̸m̴e̸a̵n̴s̶ ̵y̵o̶u̶ ̴w̵i̴l̴l̵ ̵s̷t̶i̸l̸l̷ ̸b̵e̵ ̵o̷n̸ ̴h̸i̸s̶ ̴s̸h̶i̶t̶ ̸l̷i̵s̶t̶ ̷i̴f̸ ̶y̸o̵u̸ ̸e̷n̷t̶e̸r̴ ̴t̴h̶e̵ ̶n̵e̷s̸t̷ ̷a̴g̴a̸i̴n̸ ̴w̶i̷t̶h̴o̸u̷t̶ ̸k̶n̷o̶c̵k̴i̸n̴g̸ ̶f̶i̴r̵s̷t̶.̶" 

_So you're permanently marked then?_ is the question that Cross doesn't ask, and if Dream notices enough to wonder as well, he doesn't ask. Error doesn't bother explaining how or why Ink has the Destroyer marked in a way that would allow him into the nest. 

"A̶n̸o̸t̷h̷e̴r̷ ̸i̵m̶p̶o̴r̵t̸a̸n̷t̶ ̵t̵h̷i̴n̴g̸ ̵y̶o̷u̵ ̶n̷e̷e̶d̵ ̶t̴o̶ ̷k̵n̴o̶w̶ ̵i̵s̷ ̸t̸h̸a̷t̸ ̸I̷n̸k̴ ̸u̶s̶u̸a̵l̶l̶y̷ ̸s̷e̵t̸s̶ ̶u̸p̴ ̷h̸i̸s̸ ̴n̷e̵s̶t̸s̵ ̸i̸n̶ ̵t̷h̶e̷ ̸D̵o̵o̸d̷l̶e̴s̵p̴h̵e̷r̶e̷ ̷i̸n̸ ̴t̵h̷e̶ ̵f̷o̴r̵m̸ ̷o̵f̸ ̵p̵o̵c̴k̵e̶t̵ ̶d̸i̷m̶e̶n̵s̵i̵o̶n̴s̶.̶" ̶ he continues explaining from where he sits at the kitchen table, opposite of the other two. "T̵h̴i̵s̷ ̶i̷s̶ ̴t̸h̶e̸ ̸f̸i̴r̸s̴t̵ ̵t̸i̵m̴e̸ ̶h̶e̶'̴s̶ ̶n̷e̸s̶t̶i̸n̷g̷ ̵i̶n̶ ̶a̵n̴ ̵a̵c̴t̷u̸a̶l̴ ̴r̶o̴o̷m̵,̸ ̸w̶h̷i̶c̸h̵ ̷m̴e̷a̴n̵s̴ ̴s̵i̷m̵p̶l̶y̴ ̴s̴e̴e̸i̶n̸g̵ ̴y̶o̶u̷ ̴t̸h̴e̵r̸e̴ ̴b̷y̸ ̶t̸h̷e̴ ̵d̴o̸o̶r̷ ̴c̴o̶u̸n̶t̴s̸ ̸t̶o̷ ̴h̵i̶m̴ ̷a̸s̸ ̸y̶o̵u̵ ̵e̷n̵t̷e̴r̷i̶n̷g̷ ̶t̵h̸e̷ ̵n̷e̴s̶t̴.̸" 

...The fact that they're here, talking about Ink like he's some stray mother cat is what Cross's is trying to wrap his head around. "So basically, it's a safer bet to not go to the guest room at all." at the glitch's satisfied nod, Cross continues "What about emergency situations?"

"I̸ ̸w̸i̵l̶l̶ ̴h̵a̵n̴d̷l̷e̸ ̴t̷h̵e̶m̵,̵ ̷f̸o̵r̶ ̵t̴h̸e̴ ̶m̸o̶s̸t̸ ̸p̸a̷r̴t̸.̴ ̸A̶t̸ ̵t̷h̸i̵s̷ ̶p̴o̴i̵n̶t̷ ̴t̴h̷a̸t̶'̸s̵ ̴a̴ ̸w̶o̶r̵s̸e̷ ̷c̶a̶s̸e̷ ̷s̷c̶e̴n̸a̵r̷i̴o̴ ̸s̶i̸t̴u̷a̶t̴i̴o̵n̷.̵"

"What about my brother last night?" Dream questions, voice soft but not soft enough to be meek. Calm and collected. At this point probably more than Cross is but the guard wouldn't be surprised if that was cause by partial ignorance to how normal mortals work. "I am not questioning your experience in this matter, but I also cannot ignore that there was a breach in security."

"A̶n̸d̴ ̷t̷h̴e̵ ̴r̶e̶a̴s̴o̵n̸ ̴w̶h̷y̶ ̷N̶i̷g̷h̷t̷m̸a̶r̵e̷ ̵w̵o̷n̶'̵t̸ ̸d̷o̷ ̸t̶h̸a̵t̷ ̸a̴g̴a̶i̸n̸ ̶i̴s̶ ̵b̶e̷c̷a̵u̸s̷e̵ ̸I̵ ̴p̷l̸a̸c̷e̸d̸ ̴a̴ ̸f̶i̸r̶e̸w̴a̶l̸l̸ ̶o̷n̴ ̷I̶n̶k̶.̴" Cross understood the computer language while Dream looked confused, making Error sigh. "I̸ ̸p̵u̶t̵ ̴a̵ ̵b̴a̵r̵r̵i̵e̴r̵ ̵o̴n̸ ̵I̸n̸k̶ ̶b̴e̵f̵o̷r̸e̶ ̶I̷ ̸w̵e̶n̴t̶ ̶t̸o̸ ̶g̴e̷t̵ ̵t̶h̷e̷ ̷b̵r̸a̶t̵s̶.̶ ̶I̵t̴'̷s̸ ̸a̵ ̷t̸y̵p̸e̶ ̷o̵f̴ ̷b̷a̶r̴r̶i̸e̷r̵ ̷i̷m̷p̴o̸s̶s̷i̸b̴l̵e̵ ̷t̶o̸ ̵g̷o̷ ̶p̴a̴s̷t̴ ̵i̶f̶ ̴s̵o̷m̶e̶o̷n̸e̵ ̷t̴r̸i̷e̵s̵ ̵t̴o̷ ̵i̸n̷v̸a̴d̷e̴ ̴I̶n̴k̵'̶s̸ ̴m̶i̶n̵d̴.̸" adding most likely for Dream's peace of mind " ̵Y̶o̶u̷ ̴w̵o̸u̵l̵d̴ ̷b̶e̵ ̶s̸u̶r̶p̴r̵i̷s̶e̶d̴ ̵a̸t̴ ̸h̵o̵w̸ ̶m̷a̶n̷y̶ ̴t̴i̸m̴e̵s̷ ̴I̷ ̴h̷a̸d̷ ̵t̸o̶ ̴p̸l̴a̴c̴e̸ ̵i̴t̷ ̷a̸g̶a̷i̶n̶s̴t̷ ̸F̸r̴e̶s̸h̴.̵"

Right. Glitter. He suspected as much after the horrific tongue show Glitter did from their eye sockets, but apparently Fresh was one of the fathers too. And around the kids. That thought makes something emotional, enraged struggle within him. Something left from old times. 

"B̵e̶f̶o̵r̸e̵ ̴y̷o̶u̷ ̷s̶a̵y̵ ̶a̶n̷y̵t̸h̵i̷n̶g̴,̵ ̷g̴u̷a̸r̷d̵ ̵d̵o̶g̵,̸ ̷F̷r̴e̵s̴h̶ ̸i̴s̷ ̶o̵n̷ ̸a̸ ̵t̶i̵g̴h̵t̶ ̷l̶e̵a̷s̴h̵.̵"

"You're going to have to elaborate on that."

He knows, or at the very least, interacted with Fresh once too many. A parasite with an ever suffering host. He supposes it's natural to want to live. He gets that. Wanting to survive. Both Dream and Blue had explained it to him. 

Maybe it's because he's a bit late to the party, or because he has issues with how much of an unpredictable, even more unpredictable than Ink, Fresh is. 

He doesn't like him, or the idea of him being around any children.

"It means that Uncle Fresh's interests in survival is what's keeping him alive so far. He's not that much of a threat when you can easily destroy him." PJ pipes up right before he appears by the door frame, and Cross doesn't miss the near flinch Error has, his mask of careful stoicism nearly breaking before he recovers last minute.

He wonders if PJ noticed for a moment, before reigning his thoughts away from matters that were not his business. Meddling wasn't something he was good at, and he can't be one to talk when it came to repairing relationships. 

"And well, there are hardly anything the Destroyer can't get rid of."

So many omitted words. There are many ways to interpret that sentence. It could be a snide remark at Error. There could be hidden meaning in there for all Cross knows, a reference to another entity that Error cannot Destroy...

_-He remembers Ink pulling him into a void pocket once, and telling him about the avatars in a way that is almost grim, resigned and respectful all at once._

_It's one of the memories he holds onto, a subconscious urge to find something that can't possibly be there, but he had long squashed the hope and the right motivation to follow that urge-_

No. Stop. Nunya business and all that jazz. Bad Cross. 

"So, are we to expect Fresh to visit anytime soon?" Dream asks, in the same manner a parent asks their child if they were bringing any friends home, and Error seems to snap his attention back to them. Cross feels a moment of sympathy for the newly limited range the glitch has, before he focuses back on listening to the answer to the question.

"N̴o̸.̵ ̵U̴n̴l̴e̵s̶s̵ ̷G̶l̵i̴t̴t̸e̵r̸ ̷i̵s̷ ̵i̶n̵ ̵s̶e̴r̷i̶o̴u̷s̶ ̴d̷a̸n̶g̷e̷r̴.̴.̸.̶ ̶h̷e̴ ̶w̶o̸n̵'̶t̷ ̵s̸h̶o̶w̴ ̷u̶p̶.̷ ̴T̷h̸e̵n̵ ̸a̸g̵a̴i̶n̴ ̷t̴h̴a̷t̵ ̴g̶u̷y̷s̷ ̴d̷e̷f̶i̸n̵i̷t̵i̶o̵n̴ ̵o̸f̴ ̷s̷e̶r̶i̴o̴u̶s̷ ̶d̷a̴n̷g̷e̸r̵ ̵i̶s̷ ̸i̷n̵s̷a̶n̵e̸.̴" He added the last sentence almost like an afterthought, taking a bite from the chocolate he had apparently stolen while no one was looking. Cross had protested the first time, but then gave up the next few dozen times it happened, especially with PJ's warnings. 

Fresh isn't coming. Good.

Besides the unpredictable danger Fresh presents, on top of the Destroyer and Ink himself not being in a condition to fight, though he knows by experience that both Ink and Error can escalate things when it comes to fighting tooth and nail, Cross was starting to feel his own mortality creep in. 

It's a familiar feeling with Dream, the feeling of being around ancient beasts that couldn't even begin sharing a quarter of their wisdom, if they ever bothered to relearn the language of simple mortals like him. 

Ha. 

"So then...is there anything more we should know?" 

"L̸e̶a̸v̸e̷ ̷o̷u̵t̶ ̶a̴l̵l̵ ̸t̸h̶e̷ ̸d̶a̶r̷k̴ ̸b̴l̸a̷n̵k̷e̵t̸s̴ ̷a̶n̴d̷ ̶p̵i̷l̵l̴o̴w̶s̶ ̵y̸o̵u̶ ̴h̷a̷v̵e̴ ̵h̶e̷r̸e̶,̵ ̵d̵o̷n̶'̷t̸ ̶b̴o̶t̸h̸e̵r̵ ̸t̶r̶y̸i̵n̶g̸ ̷t̸o̸ ̵h̴i̸d̵e̷ ̴a̷n̴y̷ ̶o̷f̸ ̵t̷h̵e̷m̴,̶ ̵u̶n̷l̷e̶s̵s̴ ̶y̶o̵u̵ ̷w̶a̴n̵t̸ ̶a̴ ̵f̷e̸r̴a̴l̶ ̸g̷r̸e̶m̴l̴i̸n̸ ̷t̸o̷ ̵b̵e̵ ̶b̵r̷e̶a̵k̸i̶n̸g̴ ̶d̵o̷w̵n̴ ̶d̵o̷o̸r̵s̸ ̷i̷n̶ ̶s̶e̸a̶r̵c̸h̵ ̶o̶f̵ ̵t̵h̸e̶m̵.̵"

Ah. Right. Nesting.

"...There isn't much we can be helpful for is there?" Dream finally asks, and he looks sullen, an expression that Cross absolutely hates seeing on the others face. "I mean, I'm glad that for the most part Ink has it figured out but-"

"Error can probably use your help." PJ cuts in again, looking disinterestedly at his hands as Error seems to throw his eldest a dirty glare through all the glitches. "He can't use his usual source of energy. I'm sure he can use your help with that."

Error sighs glitchily as Dream instantly activates his puppy dog eyes on him, seeing a chance to be helpful, and instantly taking it. 

It's one of the qualities of Dream that Cross finds to be a comforting constant, just as much as this whole cottage idea both Dream and Blue had whipped out of nowhere is. A constant. A divergence from the nomad life...

Maybe he can see how Error and Ink developed that relationship between them.

"F̶i̴n̵e̸,̷ ̵f̴i̷n̴e̴,̵ ̷p̶u̵t̵ ̶t̸h̵o̵s̴e̶ ̵w̷e̵a̶p̶o̸n̶s̴ ̵a̶w̷a̴y̸,̷ ̵G̸l̵i̷t̸t̷e̷r̵ ̴u̵s̶e̷s̴ ̸t̷h̷e̶m̵ ̷e̸n̶o̵u̶g̷h̶ ̸i̸t̶ ̸g̴e̸t̸s̷ ̷o̴l̸d̷ ̵f̸a̴s̶t̶.̷" he gets up on less trembling legs and begins making his way back to his own room, pausing only momentarily as PJ shifts in a way that simply walks straight into the kitchen towards the fridge.

For a moment Cross thinks he sees Error's phalanges twitch as if wanting to reach out, before the glitch continues on his way, seemingly unbothered.

Silence envelops the kitchen yet again before PJ speaks up "So that's where Palette got the puppy eyes from. Good to know."

Cross smiles, taking the conversation starter for what it is, "I'm sure they're just as effective." he takes a bite of the mandarin they had left out.

"Definitely not as they are on you."

Careful not to waste food, Cross simply chews and swallows the piece he has, instead of choking on it. "You saying you don't go soft over your baby siblings?"

PJ looks back at him with a raised eyebrow. "I do just as much as anyone else would over their own siblings I'd say. You two aren't a thing?"

"I honestly have no idea." and it's the honest truth. 

Whatever Dream and Cross had going on between them.... it bordered on being domestic. They weren't friends, they weren't lovers, he wouldn't say they had that weird pact think Ink and Error had going on between them.

"It's definitely something though." he finishes finally. "Why are you asking?"

"Was curious."

He didn't believe that answer for one second. 

"I think that if you're going to avoid your problems maybe you shouldn't use meddling as a distraction." he says lightly, continuing to peel and eat the mandarin in his hands. PJ grabs an apple, his only sign of frustration being the way he chews on it, his footsteps otherwise soft, and the sound of the fridge's door closing almost non existent. 

"Problems?" PJ asks him lightly from behind, and Cross can feel the danger radiating from the entrance, an old voice in his head berating him for ever turning his back on an opening. _No. This is a safe place. Shut up._

"Nunya." he says.

"Nunya who?"

"Nunya my business."

The sentence does the work of calming the danger down. "Sorry." PJ finally says, voice coming off embarrassed and guilty before his presence disappears towards the living room.

Cross exhales through his nose, resisting the urge to put a hand on his face as the memories resurface.

_-There was never truly a way to hide from Gaster. He always knew Sans's next moves, the controlling bastard-_

_-Nightmare's castle was dark, dark hallways, dark corridors, but Cross could always see through the darkness, and see Nightmare almost everywhere, watching him, pushing his buttons-_

No.

Cross shakily huffed, trying to calm down before Dream could sense something was wrong and rush over.

Fine. Everything is fine. He's fine.

_PJ takes after his parents a lot doesn't he?_

He wonders if his own kids carry some of his own traits...

...There.

Happy thoughts about happy children.

He's fine. 

XGaster has been erased from existence for a long time now.

Nightmare cannot physically get in here.

Frisk and Chara are safe in the Omega Timeline.

And the mandarin is pretty good, and their food supplies will last them for a whole year. He had learned how to use his HACK knife on a normal space to turn it into statis, which came in handy in several situations besides helping them preserve food.

Small things Cross, small things.

\----------------------------------

Later during the day in UnderBlossom, Dream leaves the guest room with Error happily, though a little exhausted. It was always a nice feeling when he was helpful to people. Error had managed to give him a quick run down regarding what the source of his powers were, before explaining what Dream has to do. The result was two pairs of green strands that were as long as Error's forearm. It didn't seem much, for all the time they had spent working together, but Error seemed satisfied with the results for now. 

Now to casually, totally nonchalantly go after Cross, pretending that he is hanging out with him simply because he enjoyed his company. And he did! He liked the way Cross smiled, and he liked the way Cross cared for the things that seemed so simple to Dream until they had started traveling the Multiverse together. Dream most of all liked how Cross enjoyed the domesticity, the safety of the cottage. 

Sadly, Cross has a hard time accepting help. And also had a hard time talking about a lot of things. The first time Dream had pointed out a pain he was hiding was the last time he had done it. 

....Admittedly, Dream may be a little jealous of Blue, and how easier it would probably be for him to understand such things. Maybe they need him here.

Alas, Blue is currently safer in Underswap, where Nightmare won't attack because of a deal he had made with Error. Blue didn't know the specifics either, neither did Ink though he had said something about Error's deals being binding....

Not the point! 

Dream hummed as he knocked on the room where Cross was in, before letting himself in at the noise of confirmation.

What greets him is a sight he was not unfamiliar with.

The blanket was gone from the bed. So was the picture that sat on the night stand by the bed. In the darkest corner of the room Cross sat, jacket taken off, pillow on his side and lap but never on his back, staring tiredly at the picture he was holding.

Dream had sensed it when Cross failed to keep the memories at bay.

He wished that Cross didn't have to resort to this, but that's fine. 

Dream sits besides Cross, the other skeleton seemingly relaxing at his presence, and leaning his skull against the dreamer's shoulders, the guard the perfect picture of someone tired, and in need of someone. Dream doesn't give into the urge to hug Cross, or even lift the arm to give a side hug, instead leaning his skull to the side in a way that nuzzles against the other. Enthusiasm was not good for these situations. 

Cross relaxes further, and the negativity Dream can sense in his mind calms without being forcefully pushed back. 

Dream relishes in the warmth that knowledge brings for a moment, that he caused that, before shifting to let Cross tug him further next to him and under the blanket cover. He only takes a glance at the picture that captures the deceased inhabitants of the once X-tale that is now most likely forever a void before he closes his eyes and leans against the other.

They stay like that for a while.

\----------------------------------

"Sibling, I can sense you being a jerk all the way from here." Hove greets him groggily, her face was still scrunched up from the spoon of yellow paint she had to take for the day, always finding it to be grossest of the three paints. PJ winces as he steps into the room because yeah, he was definitely being a jerk. But he didn't expect to be a jerk. He wasn't _intentionally_ being a jerk. Well, at least his little sister was well enough to snark at him. 

It was a relief that her voice turned to normal as well. 

"I apologized to Cross." he muttered. "You should have apologized to Error as well." Hove shots back, thankfully not referring to the glitch as his dad. Last time that happened PJ must have done something with his face that made Hove regret doing that. 

"Nah. He can suffer. Besides, he can't be that hurt by it." PJ knows better things he could say that would actually hurt the Destroyer. Or maybe they wouldn't. He didn't get that close to the other to figure it out.

"That's not what he feels hurt by." Hove speaks quietly.

PJ stills, turning his face away, because he doesn't know what expression he's making right now because it can't be anything nice.

_Daddy issues. He thinks that him and all of his siblings should have that in common. But daddy issues themselves get sold with different brand names on the market. Figures._

"Try going back to sleep sis." Not even the multiverses end would have him snap at any of his siblings nor mom. "I will make and apology cake or whatever tomorrow if it makes it easier." 

No promises on Error getting a slice. Hove doesn't need to know that though.

"Should make a big one." Hove tells him sleepily. Nightmare's mark still hadn't left yet, and due to her magic fighting it off, even with the paints help, she still needs to sleep. "Give the biggest slice to Cross..." 

"Of course Hov. Course." 

After making sure that Hove had fallen asleep PJ sighs rubbing a hand over his own face before getting up to make his way out of the nest towards the kitchen. 

Great. A cake. He promised a cake, might as well start now rather than tomorrow. 

He already has some plan formulating in his head about how he could get it done when he runs into mom, who blinks at him with an inquiring gaze, but without pushing him. He tells him quietly that he will be busy baking a cake. In return Ink puts a comforting hand on his cheek, and just as quietly tells him to not set the kitchen on fire. 

PJ grins at this instead of giving an actual answer, and sets off with Ink's fond gaze on his back, ignoring the concern that comes along with it.

He wonders if Cross would like apples. He's not going to touch the chocolate with the Destroyer around.


	14. A Cake Is Being Baked In The Kitchen (2 Months)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bless Bookwyrm for their help in choosing proper text lingos...
> 
> anyway enjoy some baked goods i guess.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR ELKIUS FOR REMINDING ME
> 
> BLESS BOOKWYRM IN GENERAL

Between Hove and Prism, Hove was the healthier one, stronger, and the one who would last longer in a fight. Prism was the one with the weak constitution, slow, lethargic, and while she was better at manipulating both the negative and the ink magic, she was frail. Hove remembers how her older sister had tried to hold a rock once, and her wrist broke, sending their mother into a frenzy as Prism cried silently.

Hove had more energy. Hove was faster. Hove was stronger. She was supposed to be stronger. She was supposed to be the protector of her sister, if not her half siblings.

But now that she had a taste of Nightmare's- _her father's_ \- power, she realized how weak she is.

She had nearly hurt PJ. She had _wanted_ to hurt PJ.

She wanted to hurt her _sibling, half sibling, older sibling-_

And how can she ever protect Prism?

How can she ever protect her future younger sibling?

How can she protect them from Nightmare?

How can she protect anyone from anything when she was so weak, both mentally and physically?

Perhaps these are thoughts a young one such as Hove shouldn't have. Perhaps she could consider that she has time to grow into her powers, and learn from her mother. 

But Hove was not stupid.

She was aware what Nightmare being aware of their existence meant.

It meant that soon the entire Multiverse would be aware as well, and their Doodlesphere will not be as safe as it once was, nor will going outside of their Doodlesphere. 

She needs to get strong. She has to get strong. She needs more power. She needs to learn how to control both of her magics, not just the ink magic. 

Hove takes a deep breath from where she's laying in bed, staring at the ceiling of the room. Mother no doubt sensed her troubled thoughts from the living room of the cottage, though she would not know the context of them. The child knew that her mother would never push her to speak, and that he would wait for her as long as it takes. Hove is grateful for that. 

Hove knows her mother would support her no matter her choices, as long as they are ones that will be harmful than beneficial. 

She doesn't know how the dreamer... Dream... Uncle Dream will react. Poorly most likely. But then again, he was the guardian of positivity, so maybe what Hove should be more worried about is Mr. Cross and her siblings. 

Error would approve whatever her mom choose so Hove didn't need to dwell on him. 

She takes another deep breath, and slowly slides off the bed, feeling strong enough to stand on her own two feet and walk. This, unfortunately, awakens Glitter who blankly stares at her from where they had laid down on the floor strewn with blankets and pillows.

_"Since when did any of us believe in beds anyway?" PJ asks her as they laid down on the carpeted floor with a giggling Glitter, their mother having stolen some dark blankets and pillows from around the cottage._

"Where 👉 🤕 going ?" Glitter asks, getting up. Slower than usual. Hove distinctly wonders for a moment if Glitter needs to eat a soul before remembering that Mr. Fresh had bought over their yearly supply of souls already before... this all happened.

_"Mom, doesn't Glitter get hungry?" 6 year old Hove asked her mother as they sat together on a bean bag watching Mr. Fresh and Glitter make funny faces at each other, Glitter giggling as Fresh did a trick with one of the souls he had hunted. Mother turned his blue diamond and yellow star eyes towards her before answering "Glitter hasn't fully formed their body enough to need daily amount of souls yet." he explained. Hove liked it when mom explained things. He didn't treat her like a baby. Mr. Fresh called out from where he was playing with her small sibling. **"🐟🐎 𝒴❀ 𝐼𝓃𝓀, 𝓁𝒾𝓁 𝑔𝓊𝓎 𝒹𝒾𝓅𝓅𝑒𝒹 💗𝓊𝓉. 🐎🐟"** He was right, Glitter, in their nest of craft glitter and bright, multiple colored pillows, had went to sleep, stomach full judging by the way they were glowing._

"I'm going to see mom." Hove rasps to them, causing a frown to appear in the younger siblings face as she bounced back up and slid under her arm, red, magenta and green glitter dripping down their chin. "Not 🔛 ly 😭👎❗️" in response, the terrortot could only huff, leaning her weight on Glitter, letting them do half the work and snickering at the look of false indignation that the younger tried to direct at her, foiled by the small burst of giggles and yellow glitter that came from them.

"Of course. I'm not going alone."

The younger, seemingly satisfied by her answer, begins trotting forward under her arm, keeping themselves slow in her pace with exaggerated gestures and whisper-shouting 'march march march!'

Hove knows she can't be alone with a family like this. She hopes she won't need a reminder in the future.

\-------------------------------------

"Mom?" Hove's voice rings through the living room, and Dream takes a second before he begins drawing his aura further in than he usually does so his nephew doesn't get hurt. Ink glances at him briefly with a nod of appreciation, before he turns his attention fully to his children. "What is it sweetheart?" he doesn't move from where he sat besides the coffee table, fully aware that Hove didn't appreciate being smothered, and that she would rather not lose the sense of balance she just found. Dream hovers anxiously at the side for a moment, before deciding to leave through the door when Hove gives a look of annoyance to him with a spike of fondness briefly surfacing from his aura before he fully disappears.

Hmm, Dream's meekness may be a problem when Ink gets him to teach his little Sailboats... hopefully they will take pity on the guardian.

"I need to talk to you about... something." Hove manages out as she made her way to where Ink sat, and grabbed onto his outstretched arm, sitting down on his leg and only briefly glancing at the rose made from apple peels mom was making. She steadies herself for a moment, before continuing "I think- No, I _want_ to learn how to use Nightmare's powers. And I think the best way is through Nightmare himself."

Ink doesn't react, instead mulling over the question, rubbing at his abdomen to soothe the sudden spike of anxiety his unborn child gave him.

He can see the benefits, and the risks. He can see how he can minimize those risks for Hove.

But..."I can see why you want to learn under him Hove... and I can see how it would benefit in your goals." his sweet little Terrortot, always so protective of her siblings, already such a good big sister, "I am grateful you came to me with this, but I do not feel that I will be able to make sound judgement in my current state." Hove nods somberly, clearly having understood beforehand that this would be the answer. "I will like to discuss the details of this more, after your sibling is born, and after I am able to sort out the aftermath of this situation."

Glitter looked confused as much as any five year old Ink had ever been confused, while Hove's expression told him she understood what he was talking about.

It was something him, Error, Dream and Cross had discussed last night. Cross had pointed out the fact that now that Nightmare is somewhat aware of Ink's well kept secret, there was a potential that he could use this as blackmail were Ink to choose to keep the incident silent.

_"So, here is a better alternative. What if we make a rotation system for the fathers to meet their children? That way, not only Nightmare can't blackmail you, or manipulate powerful allies to come to his side, but you also have others that could act as...side protectors."_

Ink will admit. It's a good plan. Despite how he felt a flash of fear cross through him first (ha) at the idea of the fathers interacting with their children, he can see how the results could be... better, if he personally introduced the children, instead of them ending up as a surprise.

Ironically enough, it's his instincts that make him take note of how his own instincts are lacking in the detailed planning area.

Glitter lets out an annoyed squeak as Hove yawns leaning her full weight on both Glitter and Ink. Glitter grumbles, then decides to flop on top of both of them. Ink realizes that Dream and Cross had most likely given up on taking care of the glitter, which means Error probably has been, and will be complaining about...

A sound of something ripping and then mildly exploding comes from the kitchen, before PJ walks into the living room, looking like she is covered in soot. Instead of the smell of something burnt, there was only the smell of apples wafting through the air, along with cinnamon...not just the smell but seemingly coming off in auras.

"The cake is baked, nothing is damaged, the colors will go back to normal....eventually." she then tiredly takes a seat next to him. "Already rehearsing what to say to Dream and Cross. Do I get a noble prize for acting?"

"Idiot." Hove mutters from where she's blearily opening her eyes. "You didn't even perform the official act."

"You hang around Orfeo too much." PJ informs her, sagely.

"Please tell me the kitchen isn't destroyed." Cross speaks from the entrance of the living room. He was wearing a simple shirt and shorts, and somehow looked smaller in frame... still taller than both him and Dream though. "Or just tell me the truth." Cross adds.

With all the drama PJ can muster "Do not worry oreo knight, your kitchen is safe and sound, besides being temporarily color coded with cinnamon, and smelling like apples for about..a week." then she wiggles her fingers in the air, hands tiredly gliding, and making his ink magic form the words 'TA-DA' in the air. Glitter decides that moment to throw glitter on it "Baking with magic." her voice comes out flat. "Don't try it at home kids." she then sneezes from the glitter that fell on top of her and gives an annoyed look towards Glitter Pen.

If he was on yellow paint right now, Ink would be openly amused by his children's antics, laughing, smiling even. Instead he settles for slowly blinking his eyes, and he can sense PJ understand as she gives a secretive grin to him.

His chosen Protector is severely injured, though he is recovering slowly. He was far from his Den, where all the rest of his children were. Nightmare is very much a threat. He is going to have to give Fresh a beating for choosing this time around to go visit other multiverses, too far for Ink's mark to take proper effect and answer his call.

But they were all okay. They found a safe place. It's not like a dimension, and Ink will have to build a proper nest for the baby after he is born... but they were alright. 

_~~The creators could have done so much worse, can take so much, there are no limits to their creativity and cruelty as much as their kindness~~ _

They were going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit Glitter was gosh darn cute this chapter. I couldn't stop myself from writing them that way.
> 
> Also, magic baking. Don't try it at home kids.


	15. Deals, Promises, Attachments(2 Months and a Half)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3jWRrafhO7M&list=PLjKI5ONdAyGS01UfxE2alDJZ-ffOFPM73&index=3
> 
> been listening to some ghibli jazz while writing this.
> 
> I personally love the word 'maybe'. There are no expectations there, nor any promises. 'Maybe' is such a lovely word, for it encourages no false hopes, and is also terrible, for it encourages constant distrust from others. 
> 
> But the latter only matters if you had any expectations in those around you, does it not?

Error will openly say that he doesn't hate Ink. He strongly hated him before, when he was coming into his powers for the first time, when the voices were all he could focus on and his despair and jealousy consumed him inside and out, indiscriminately destroying all codes.... everything was only ever codes...

He doesn't care for the complete and utter destruction he had made in his insanity, wiping nearly half of the multiverse clean. His pride hurts, however, at how there was no finesse to the process. Too focused on destroying the ones that would always come back, ignoring the ones that are abandoned, or only half baked, letting them clutter. It's the same as only vacuuming the carpeted area in the room and ignoring the dust on the wooden floor. Lazy. Tactless.

Ink, an indestructible being. Without a world just like him. Representing the beginning unlike him.

His opposite. 

Naturally, Error hated him. Saw him as someone who would get in his way.

Ironically enough, Ink bought sanity to his life instead, even though they were both insane.

Maybe it started from when they first tied against each other. Maybe it started from when Error killed Ink for the first time. Maybe it started when Ink and Error first sat together at that one asteroid in Outertale, too tired to fight each other. Maybe it started when Error had to first reconstruct himself from the first brink of death that Ink bought him to. 

But gradually, Error fit into his role as the Destroyer further, and his hate towards his opposite went from hate to immense amounts of annoyance and disgust. It irritated him to no end how the Creator pretended around his friends, though it was admittedly amusing to watch the drama Ink sometimes creates as much as Undernovela is. The coding the other was compiled of suggested Ink should already be dead and non existent, yet he still stood there, and such a middle finger against the natural order of things disgusted him.

A bit more time later, his feelings went from disgust to curiosity at the abominations annoying behavior and habits. Why bother to feel? Why have negative colors when the idiot can simply dose all the positive colors? Why bother for the Creators? 

That is when Error found another common ground between both him and Ink. Besides being the worst of abominations, and being annoyingly immortal...

.

_T̸h̵e̸y̷ ̸b̶o̵t̴h̸ ̷f̶e̶a̶r̶e̷d̸ ̴t̴h̶e̴ ̴C̶r̶e̶a̵t̸o̷r̴s̶.̶_

.

_W̶h̵y̷ ̵b̶o̴t̶h̴e̵r̷ ̷h̴i̴d̷i̷n̷g̵ ̶i̸t̷?̵_

.

He got this answer when he made that first deal with Ink, when he was almost dragged into the others mind game, the X-Event. A deal he regrets making to this day. It was the most boring time in his life, doing nothing, and he's pretty sure that deal further drove Ink into insanity. 

It was annoying, dealing with the aftermath of his own decision. One good thing is that he got to see Ink destroy an abomination that counts as a Creator. Abomination-X-G as he has him labeled.

Error huffs at the memory shifting in his 'sleep', his system still working through Nightmare's corrupted coding. It was an annoying process full of flashbacks, as he went through the memories he had stored in his mind over the time spent as Error. Keeping the corrupted coding contained was difficult, as it seemed to mix in with the matrix flow as well. Which meant he had to go through several of his own coding, many of them being either neutral or negative memories.

_H̴o̸w̷ ̴t̵y̸p̷i̴c̸a̶l̶ ̸o̵f̸ ̷y̵o̷u̴,̵ ̵N̵i̵g̷h̶t̵m̷a̷r̸e̶.̶_

He clutched at the recent green strings he had managed to create this morning. Their magic was already fading, but so far they helped him manage Nightmare's invasive coding.

_S̷h̴o̴u̸l̷d̷ ̴h̶a̵v̷e̷ ̴a̴s̴k̴e̵d̵ ̴m̶e̸ ̷o̶u̷t̶ ̴t̶o̵ ̵d̸i̷n̶n̷e̵r̷ ̷f̴i̶r̴s̵t̴,̵ ̷t̸h̷e̶ ̶o̷v̵e̸r̵g̶r̸o̸w̸n̷ ̵o̸c̶t̷o̸p̴u̷s̶.̵_

It wasn't the first time Nightmare had placed a mark like this on him.

In fact the first time he had done it was when they had first met.

_"C̶o̴n̸f̷u̵s̶e̷d̷,̷ ̸a̵n̵g̶r̷y̵ ̸a̷n̶d̶ ̵h̵u̵r̶t̵ ̸o̷v̸e̷r̸ ̸a̸l̸l̶ ̷t̵h̸i̸n̵g̵s̴ ̵t̶h̵a̵t̶ ̴e̵x̴i̴s̷t̷e̴d̷,̸ ̸h̶e̶ ̴f̸e̴l̵t̷ ̷s̶o̴m̶e̴o̸n̵e̴ ̸t̷u̵g̶ ̶a̵t̵ ̷h̷i̶s̶ ̵s̶t̵r̶i̵n̵g̶s̴,̸ ̸a̴n̶d̵ ̷w̷h̴e̵n̸ ̴h̶e̷ ̸l̴o̵o̵k̴e̷d̶ ̶d̵o̵w̸n̵-̸"_

**N̴o̶ ̴t̶h̶a̶t̵'̴s̷ ̶e̶n̷o̸u̸g̷h̷.̵**

Carefully, without letting the memory play out, he erased the file, getting rid of the corrupt code along with it, and replacing it with a copy of the memory. It was a good thing that he had the habit of making at least one copy of memories. Made things easier the third time Nightmare pulled this.

Before his focus could jump further around the coding of his mind, he heard a familiar voice call out.

"Error."

He opened his 'sight', taking in the **[VOID][DELETE][NOT-FOUND]** coding of Ink's structure, encompassing what Error would describe as the structure of a small universe, **[40%-OUTCODE-I-N-3]**. Static crackling through the air, he shifted from where he had laid down, still clutching the green strings in his hand, "W̴h̷a̴t̴?̵" he asked, careful to keep his tone neutral.

He saw the odd structure of codes hesitate only for a moment before Ink walked towards the bed and sat besides Error, leaning against the other.

"Do you... want to talk?"

Those words were unexpectedly sincere, and Error felt himself thrown off guard, stunned, shocked... however one would react to an unexpected situation.

He felt a spike of pain and discomfort as he felt himself instinctively try to create strings in response to the situation, his magic reaching out for its usual source only to be thrown back.

Ink doesn't ask him if he's alright when he twitches for a moment before steadying himself. Even with the gold fish memory, Ink knew Error wasn't easy to break. It's why his presence was more tolerable than anyone else Error had ever interacted with.

"W̸h̸y̷ ̶a̴r̵e̵ ̴y̴o̷u̴ ̷a̸s̷k̸i̵n̸g̷?̴" off the paints yet genuine... did the squids instincts get set off by something? "I̴'̷m̵ ̵f̷i̴n̷e̷.̷ ̴D̷o̸ ̷Y̵O̶U̸ ̸w̸a̶n̷t̵ ̶t̶o̵ ̸t̶a̵l̵k̷ ̷a̵b̷o̸u̶t̷ ̷s̸o̴m̸e̵t̷h̷i̷n̵g̸?̶"

"....Hove told me she wants to learn from Nightmare. Two weeks ago."

".̴.̴.̵A̴n̶d̴?̵" there was no good way to react to this. Ink could not be asking him for emotional support. "Y̸o̶u̴ ̵w̸a̷n̴t̷ ̷t̴o̵ ̴m̸a̵k̸e̶ ̶a̴n̴o̷t̴h̷e̷r̵ ̷d̸e̴a̵l̸?̷" it would be the third unbroken(so far) one they ever made between them. 

First, to teach _their_ children how to control their powers, with no personal attachments involved. 

Second, to break the second rule of the first deal, and to be the Protector of Ink's children.

Error's 'deals' were binding. It was a skill with magic he figured out to do after the first betrayal he had tasted as Error. It was a trick that came with its own problems, for Error is also bound to the words woven into the deal. So far he is good at keeping them. But if the other party ends up breaking it, their soul ends up in the Anti-Void, among his many strings, another toy for him to play with.

Ink doesn't have a soul, so the prices for the deals Error makes for him are.... quite different.

Ink let's out a breath. "Yes."

Error fully sits up, using his right arm to support himself as he did so, and checks his magic to see if it's good enough for a deal.

_Y̶e̶s̶_

"S̴t̸a̸t̶e̷ ̸y̶o̵u̴r̵ ̶t̸e̴r̵m̴s̴.̴" terms were important. Words were important. Words could not be taken back in Deal.

He pulls out a short enough green string from his eye socket, fingers brushing against dried crusted blue magic as he did so, and ties one end around the pinkie of Ink's outstretched hand before tying the other to his own pinkie.

"If the time comes," Ink begins, "that Nightmare makes it through the barrier around us, I ask that you focus on the children and yourself."

Error kept calm, questions running through his head. "D̴o̷e̶s̷ ̷t̴h̸i̵s̷ ̶i̴n̴ ̸a̴n̷y̷w̸a̷y̷ ̵c̴h̵a̸n̵g̴e̴ ̵o̴u̶r̴ ̴p̴r̷e̶v̶i̶o̴u̸s̷ ̷t̸w̷o̸ ̶d̶e̴a̸l̵s̴?̸" he asked. 

"No." Ink answered, blank as always. "You are still the Protector, and you are still to teach our children how to control the magic that comes from your side."

"A̷l̶r̴i̵g̵h̷t̷.̷ ̷A̵n̶y̸m̴o̸r̶e̴ ̷t̵e̷r̵m̶s̸?̴"

"When Hove goes under Nightmare's wings, I ask that you ensure she doesn't fight any of Nightmare's battles if it's not her choice."

"W̴h̶a̴t̴ ̵w̷i̸l̶l̷ ̷y̶o̴u̴ ̸o̴f̷f̸e̵r̴ ̴m̷e̸ ̷i̵n̸ ̷r̶e̶t̵u̴r̶n̵?̷"

"For the first term the Doodlesphere shall be open for you for an indefinite time," Error felt his pupils shrink momentarily at this "For the second term, I will in no way interfere nor annoy you during your work unless it's for emergency purposes."

"A̷l̸r̸i̶g̵h̸t̸,̷ ̷t̵h̶e̴n̴ ̸i̸t̶ ̸i̸s̶ ̶a̴ ̵d̴e̴a̴l̵.̸" Error spoke with finality, and the string began to quiver, fusing with Ink's magic before elongating, looping around their hands. For Error, it stops at his soul, firmly wrapping around it. For Ink, it wraps until it reaches his eye socket, and enters.

The string then absorbs itself into their bones, and the deal is sealed. If Error breaks it, his soul is Ink's. If Ink breaks it, Error shall have control over some extent of Ink, such as control over the entrance to the Doodlesphere. He had came up with this proper way of dealing after the X-event.

He retracts his hand, waits for the other to silently leave without another word, and then begins mulling over the deal that was so casually just made.

Ink openly made it so that Error could enter the Doodlesphere whenever he wanted.

There were other aspects he was also focusing on but this is important. What was the squid getting at here? Was he trusting him-

A glitched noise came from him at the sudden realization.

...So that's how Ink wants to play.

A near insane chuckle escaped through his teeth before he calms down. No. There is a right place and time to call Ink out on his bullshit. Now isn't one of those times. Not when he is weak, and certainly not when Ink is pregnant. That would go against their deal.

His one saving grace is that instead of Ink's marking on him Error got the position of Protector through his own seals of binding. _His_ mark.

The heat of the anger he should feel was barely there. Instead, he found himself somewhat more amused than angry.

_I̴ ̶w̷i̶l̷l̷ ̷p̵l̴a̶y̶ ̷a̶l̴o̸n̶g̶.̴ ̸F̷o̷r̵ ̵n̴o̴w̸.̷_


	16. Ksksksksks (2 months and a half)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is me laughing if it wasn't obvious.
> 
> ksksksksksksksks
> 
> Instincts are a fun thing aren't they?

Instincts were a peculiar thing. They were ingrained into codes, a direct part of a creation, like how an objects instinct is to simply obey others.

_Well, that would normally be the case, wouldn't it?_

By all means, Ink is soulless, emotionless, and nothing more than the creators toy. Fresh knew this. Error knew this. But....

He was more than that now. He became more than that the moment PJ began forming inside of him. Ironically, a life that the Destroyer gave him. Ironically, a life that a soulless, lifeless being like him successfully carried. 

A life that didn't belong to the creators, that didn't come from the Creators. A being that they had no control over, no storylines...

His children, that had the ability to forge their own paths without a Creators input. 

Ink, more than a toy that belongs to the Creators, became a _mother_ that belongs to his children. 

And instincts, God, the instincts hit him like one of Error's Gaster Blaster's the first time he held PJ, and they left him shaky, made him move in a way he shouldn't be able to without the paints, and made him ACT in ways the Creators didn't intend for him to. Didn't forbid him, no, but his actions weren't to specifically please the Creators. 

Instincts were powerful, specific, and were things Ink cannot risk ignoring when they call. The Creators so far have only been able to tamper with them during his pregnancies, and the most they could do was delay the call of instincts. 

Right now, his instincts were calling to him. Beyond the call for nesting, beyond the call to take care of the children he has with him at the current moment...he hears another call for an unforeseeable danger. 

One that not even his chosen Protector isn't currently powerful enough for, maybe in his prime Error could easily handle any dangers against his children, even Nightmare.

And that there is the sign of the problem.

The Creators were meddling in ways more than one. They were actively setting up for a catalytic event.

And Ink doesn't know what the specific of those danger is.

And that scares him. In more ways than one.

If the Protector isn't strong enough for the danger that lies ahead then....

Then he will have to make a deal with the Creators themselves.

Anything to ensure his childrens safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ksksksksksksksksks
> 
> 𝕀 𝕨𝕠𝕟𝕕𝕖𝕣 𝕨𝕙𝕒𝕥 𝕙𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕖𝕟𝕕 𝕦𝕡 𝕠𝕗𝕗𝕖𝕣𝕚𝕟𝕘?  
>  ^ ^  
> (o ╹ w ╹ o)


	17. Oh To Be Oldest Among 14, Soon To Be 15 (2 Months and three weeks)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of you living in America are safe, I just read about the protests going on all over here. 
> 
> Some people are apparently taking advantage of the protests to steal, and commit other felonies.
> 
> I can't honestly say all of you would be safe, but I hope so all the same.
> 
> George Floyd was bought to justice, at the very least, and the protests continue, and while the cause is good, not all of the protestors are there for good intent, and the protests themselves are becoming dangerous. A shop in Chicago was set on fire during one of those protests yesterday. 
> 
> Lock your doors, reinforce your windows... stay safe.

Luckily, the apple cinnamon cake had sold off three weeks ago, though Dream seemed to seize up for a moment before going back to smiling, explaining that he simply didn't expect it.

Which immediately reminded PJ they made another big mistake without meaning to. 

Apples. Mom mentioned Dream's origin stories involved apples, and not in a good manner.

One blunder after another, they decided that before things could get worse, to simply accept that they at least made it up to Cross in some ways, and that the cinnamon smell was stronger than the smell of apples. 

The kitchen also went back to normal less than a week, back to being a duller color than a rich brown one, which they think gives them some points as a pleasant surprise.

_No, Glitter Pen, nobody needs to talk about how Error got that last small slice of cake._

Anyways, all and all, PJ was going to give up on trying to make amends for now.

They will make it up for Dream properly once they get to the Doodlesphere, and actually have proper material to make...anything. Making the cake itself was harder than they thought it would be, with a lot of trial and...incomplete left behind. They had shoved them into another space they opened in the pocket of his jacket, deciding they will be good bargaining material for the next time they need to get Glitter Pen to behave. With extra sprinkles of craft glitter of course.

Now, here they were, sitting on the couch of the living room. For a while now, a full week, their mother had seemed to be mulling over stuff, worrying over things. The connection their mother has to his children went two ways, which meant PJ could sense it when he was troubled. They couldn't know the specific nature of his thoughts... but they could sense that whatever the problem was, it troubled him deeply. 

When they tried asking him... the expression on his face reminded them of the time the Creators had first tampered with his instincts, making mom find out about Prism late enough for a mutation to take effect. 

Mom had been pained, back then.

Not panicked. 

Pained, with tears slipping down from his empty sockets.

The immense mourning through that mental connection was... intense.

PJ had cried with him, not knowing how else to help their mother when their siblings were too busy crying themselves...

_~~You could never do enough for any of them.~~ _

"Hey."

That single word made them jolt out of staring holes into the ceiling, and the heaviness of their thoughts almost going along with the cold/hot shock that washed through their system in that instant. 

"It's just me!" Cross exclaimed before the ink blobs in the air could fully form needles.

PJ blinked before making their magic dissipate in embarrassment. "Sorry..." they muttered.

_~~All you can do is cause discomfort~~ _

Suddenly they felt like they were... taking up too much space here. Like they weren't small enough. It was a discomforting feeling. They didn't like it. "I will just, uh, head out..."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could talk with you?"

"Oh ok then." PJ sat where they were, watching as Cross cautiously sat on the other end of the coach. 

"I...wanted to ask you some questions, and you don't really have to answer them." Cross hastily added, "Just... I don't think I can get a clear answer from neither Ink nor Error right now."

"Alright. Cool. I am all about answering questions. Like a guru or something. Except I'm pretty sure gurus have more wisdom than me but that's besides the point-" PJ stops themselves at the steadily rising concern in Cross's pupils, his brow bone raising. "So yeah I'm good for questions."

It felt like it didn't matter how they shifted the ink that makes most of their form. Their existence just felt... _wrong._ They felt similar to a giant rock that just keeps getting in the way. 

They did their best not to show this unexplainable discomfort they were experiencing. It's normal at this point. They have these...feelings... act up every once in a while. They can deal with it, for now. 

"... Is there anyway for us to know when the Creators may want to meddle again?" 

_Oh boy Papercut definitely gets the bluntness from his father._

"No." PJ says, and his voice comes out unintentionally frustrated. "As far as I know, the way they work will remain a complete mystery to the entire multiverse." 

Cross looked like he wanted to say something more, but PJ found themselves wanting to really check in on Hove and Glitter Pen, getting up from the coach and nearly bolting to the door. His head suddenly hurt, and he could feel Cross's gaze on his back.

_Please drop it please drop it please drop it_

"I'm going to go check in on my siblings, good talk!"

_~~cowardcowardcowardcoward~~ _

If Cross had called out, PJ didn't hear him.

Instead they had immediately went to their mothers side on auto pilot, who was fussing with the arrangements of the blankets in the temporary nest, closed the door behind them and lets out a breath, arms shaking involuntarily. Then, finally, they allow themselves to make the noise of distress they were holding back.

Almost immediately their mother had dropped whatever the blankets he had stolen and had rushed over to their side, grabbing him into a hug and pressing his dissolving forehead onto his vertebra. Glitter Pen let out a confused noise, from where they were on the bed, while Hove looked up from where she was sitting on the ground in alarm. 

A choked noise passed through their lips again, and their mother began to hum, physically and mentally through their bond, slightly drowning out the static rising in their head.

Their eye sockets closed, and they let their mother hold them.

Just for a while.

They can go back to holding it out later.

For now, they just want to stop thinking, and stop being aware.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That moment when you wonder if your half-mortal sort of uncle is going to be that responsible aunt that is tired of your eldritch shenanigans or the chill uncle who got over your eldritch shenanigans and now gives chill advice, just taken out from the fridge?
> 
> Also, you're the oldest sibling in this family, and have meta grandaddy issues in the sense that you can't talk about the grandpa anywhere or maybe even risk thinking about him because the grandpa IS everywhere, possibly even watching right now, like Big Brother levels of creepy watching.
> 
> Add in the fact that those grandpas come in multiple numbers and are usually disembodied voices, occasionally accompanied by floating figures.
> 
> No one likes to talk about the grandpas. Mom doesn't, neither does your magic donor.
> 
> Oh yeah, have you mentioned you're a 14 year old teenager skelinkton?


	18. The Gremlin Program Is On (Back At 2 Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it is short, and sort of a flashback.

Glitter Pen! GP! Glitter! Spark-ly! Spar-kling! 

That is who they are! They are sort of aware of you watching right now! They do not k-now you yet though! They are not that sure if you are all there too! You are like this really fun-ky but-terfly to them right now!

One day they will be just as aware of you as Momma and Daddy are though! They are _sh-ure_ of it, and maybe they will start talking direc-tly to you like Momma, Daddy and Mister Error does!

Well, Mister Error mostly yells at in a very angry manner whenever he talks to you. Not really talk-ing.

Anyways! They are five! So the day they start directly talking towards you should be coming soon! They know they are old enough to do great stuff! Momma says they already do great stuff though!

But anyways, they know you are... watching. Or paying close attention. 

They usually talk to Momma when they have... serious stuff to say. Super _duper_ se-r-ious stuff. Daddy s-ome-times talks to them too.

......Glitter Pen did s-ome-thing wrong.

Well, Glitter Pen is usually always right. Not wrong. They listen! 

Just! They only get it when Momma says it!

They don't really GET what others are saying!!! It feels really mild though! Feels kinda funny when they speak to them! Not like Momma does! Momma feels more...intent! 

Anywho...

They are... wor-ried. They t-ho-ght they would be p-retty safe! Jammy was not gon-na follow them! They tho-ught the por-tal was safe....

It was not.

They are upset.

Glitter knows you are watching. 

Glitter is aware you are aware.

So they want to know...

Did you hurt Jammy and Hovvy?

And Mister Error?

Are you the ones hurting Momma now?

Are you why Daddy didn't come back yet?

.......

_Why?_

..........

.........

.........

Glitter pukes up blue, red, and black glitter on the carpeted floor.

"Oh boy that's going to be hard to vacuum..." Cross mutters before Glitter Pen runs out screaming "😣 😣 😣 😣 😣 😣 😣 IT'S GOING TO 🍽 Ⓜ️ E❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️❗️", covering the floor even further with glitter.

"...." Cross exhaled in tiredness, eyeing the colors the child threw up curiously. He wasn't particularly well versed when it came to colors... though he recognized the different tones...

Nope, can't tell what colors those are. 

Time to get the vacuum.

\--------------------------

"🖨 ....I'm 💔"

"...It's okay Glitter. It's not your fault."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im making all three of the children suffer mwa ha ha ha ha ha
> 
> also when Glitter says 🖨 they're referring to Paperjam


	19. Baby Kick(3 months)(part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay so a lot of shit happened.
> 
> I want to throttle the people who decided murdering children was okay.
> 
> im.
> 
> Not really in a good headspace right now.
> 
> Enjoy short chapter, will put link to the petition along with the information on the case I've found so far on the end notes.

For the first time in three months, Error felt something akin to satisfaction. He had done it. He managed to clean out most of Nightmare's corruption out from his programming and files, and had even managed to connect back with the rest of the strings he had left across the multiverse. To his dismay, some of those strings were going to be renewed, but even their absence bought information to him, especially since he has previous data collected on said locations.

Nightmare was certainly keeping himself busy while waiting for a chance to strike. 

Good. The creepy bastard isn't being as creepy as he could be then. Error much prefers this over Nightmare obsessively waiting for them, despite how dismayed Dream might be over it. Actually, scratch that. He couldn't care any less about how Dream would feel.

_What about Ink then?_

_W̷͉̬̰̦͇̒͗̀ḥ̸̺̍a̸̖̎t̸̼̫͔̟͖̎̃ ̵͖͓͇̺͑͒͒à̵̗͇̮̤̳̬͐̈́̚b̴̪̄̏͝o̶̝͑̈ͅu̶̧̖̜̓̈́̒̅͜ͅt̵̪̦̮̣̄̏̓̿̃́ ̶̧̡̲̤͂̃̀Ǐ̴͙͓͓̱͈̅n̷͚̠̉͝k̴̳͍̓͒̏͌̽͝?̴͖͐͐_

_We know you Destroyer_

_𝓨𝓸𝓾 𝓶𝓪𝓭𝓮 𝓪 𝓭𝓮𝓪𝓵 𝓓𝓮𝓼𝓽𝓻𝓸𝔂𝓮𝓻_

_A̴͔̣͝ ̸̯̇ḑ̵̛̲̗̒é̵̼͝á̸͙͖ͅl̸͔͕͖̅̎̈́ ̴͕̪̘̋p̵̹̤̥͘u̵̦̬̪̓͆͂r̸͓̠̿̄p̸̗͗o̷̟̻̘̓s̸̨̤̀͝͠e̸̼̓͛̇f̴͔͂̂͒ǔ̶͔͉̊͝l̶̟̞̥̆̽l̶̢͕͌̉ͅy̸̛̘̣͔̒ ̷̢͗l̷̰̍ẹ̶̍̈́f̷̘̬̙͋͗t̵̡̫͛ ̵͕͓̮̇̆͆w̵̩̱̣͠ȉ̵̝̘͠t̷̫ĥ̴̿̿ͅ ̵̳͐̚̕ḥ̸̟̎o̷̮͗̋ľ̶̗͆̚ę̷̛̞̯s̶͉̺̊́ ̸̳̊̕i̷̙̍̀͒͜ņ̸͙̰̂̓ ̷̭͓̿͊i̶͖t̷̟̳͒͘ͅ.̸̥͌͝_

The Creators were louder than usual today. Must have something to do with his reconnection with his strings....Is what he would say if he were as naive as he once was. No. He knows better than that. There is always a reason behind the Creators.

They're paying close attention he realizes. Not all of them. There are a few however, that particularly stand out with their intent.

An interest. A handful of their attention were focused on here. Well, as far as Error could tell anyway. He could feel the familiar feeling of ideas being discussed, not executed as of yet, but discussed with big enough intent and excitement that Error is sure they will come true.

_W̸͚͇͊͐ḫ̷͍̼̕ą̷̭̓̉̅t̷̲̉͛ ̸̯̈̀̽ạ̷̺͇̲͊̈́̽r̷̠͈̂̃͂͌e̴̢̱͉͒̂̉ ̵̩͂̓̂y̸͚̣͂̂o̴̝̻̬͐̄̕̕u̸̢̬̅ ̵̢̬̪͝ͅp̴͙̺̀̑̚l̷̲̲̈́̄̾̂ą̶̣͙͝͝n̷͚̔̅̂n̵̨̕ͅï̵͙̦̪̘͌ṇ̷̛̺̐͗̂ͅg̶̛̫̟̒͠?̶̤̞̫̣͂_

It's futile to ask the voices anything but Error found himself going for it anyway. At this point, rather than weariness, it was more out of curiosity and annoyance.

_𝕋𝕙𝕖𝕣𝕖 𝕨𝕚𝕝𝕝 𝕓𝕖 𝕒 𝕙𝕒𝕡𝕡𝕪 𝕖𝕟𝕕𝕚𝕟𝕘._

And then they quiet, letting themselves get drown by the other Creator's voices.

...Error didn't like this. Not at all.

\---------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petition:
> 
> http://chng.it/m779QQRsst
> 
> Information about this:
> 
> https://www.theguardian.com/uk-news/2020/jun/10/shukri-abdi-burnham-calls-for-wider-investigation-over-drowning-of-12-year-old-refugee


	20. Baby Kick(3 months)(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay writing the rest of last chapter.
> 
> The idea of Error using his powers to do story-telling for the kids and to be able to feel around the area belongs to BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount. Bless their mind.

Error sometimes had to wander about the gal some of these kids had. Then again, they were Ink's _ ~~their~~_ kids, so maybe he shouldn't wander at all. Still, he was better know, which meant that some sense of self preservation should have passed down from their fathers to tell them to back off....

....Scratch that. Fresh and Nightmare didn't have self preservation to pass on. Paperjam didn't have an excuse though.

_[Pretty sure Fresh's self preservation instincts is specifically why he exists at all]_

_{Self preservation... you? now that's funny}_

He ignored the voices in his head. Later, when all of this shitshow was over and he was back in his anti-void, he will futilely yell and delete some half baked abominations they are still working on in order to piss them off.

_~~He tells himself he's not afraid. He tells himself there is nothing else **they** can take from him. There is nothing more **left** to take from him. That's **Geno's** problem. Not **his.**~~ _

Where did that brat put the chocolate-

"Here." Ink's voice filters through the static white noise of his grinding teeth, and he turns to look at Ink with his now better vision, finding himself pausing momentarily to take in the pregnant artist before snatching the chocolate out of his hands...not as roughly as he'd like to be. 

"Y̵̢̯̐̚ơ̷̛͚ȕ̵̺̚͜ ̷͚̪̅͛l̶͕̖̓ȍ̷̘o̸͖̟̍k̶̫̓ ̷͙̓̕t̴̩̬̓ḯ̴͙̥r̵̮͚ȩ̴͖̉̄d̸̜͊,̴̣̈́ ̷̲͗̉S̶̟̽ͅq̷̼̯́̉u̴̖̜̍͝í̵̫ḓ̶͛.̴̫͂̚" Error said, before chucking the chocolate bar directly into his mouth, catching it with all three of his tongues and crunching it completely in his mouth with its wrapping. He ignored the mildly horrified look that was sent by Cross. He should have gotten used to this by now. "B̸͔͑͘a̶͍͋͘b̶̹̩̔y̵̳̌ ̵͖̘̾k̶̭̉i̵͚͓͛c̴̡̤̒k̷͍͚̇͝ỉ̶͓̂n̸͇͌g̸̻͓̓̏?̸̳̾̓"

It was rhetorical question, but also a genuine one. Error had memorized how Ink's pregnancies usually went, but considering that it's not a normal pregnancy by any means, how it goes depends entirely on the souling. There is always something mildly different...which is, Error supposes, a testament to the uniqueness of Ink's children. Not even simply labeling them with numbers helped him ignore the small personality traits that tended to... feel a little brighter perhaps? No, more prominent, made themselves show up in dramatic flairs...

Being stuck to this universes time must be getting to him. He's getting poetic.

"Yes..." Ink answers, and his, expression seems to soften from his strained look a hand being placed on his stomach. "He's been.....fussy." 

The way he looked... Error briefly thought back to those days when he and Ink fought frequently. Ink was always without a care in the world. Lackadaisical one could say.

_"It doesn't matter what we do, does it Error? In the end, the ones that decide all are the Creators!"_

Back then, Ink wasn't this careful, nor was he ever protective. Error would have laughed before if anyone told him the rainbow bastard would make a good mother but... Error can't deny that Ink knows what he's doing, and that despite being soulless he cares.

_"...Why ask what I want Error? We both know I can't care."_

He wonders, briefly, if Ink gets scared from the fact he cares.

_~~No, you don't care, you **don't** care, it's only for the contract.~~ _

"'He'?" Cross asked confusedly as he puts his mug of coffee down on the table. "How do you know their gender?" 

His curiosity was sincere, but Error found himself eyeing Ink warily. Ink's instincts were high wired at the moment, and highly sensitive to certain tones of voices... especially ones that they don't fully recognize. 

Thankfully Ink simply tilts his head to the side, closing his eyes briefly as he seems to take in the warmth the unborn soul gives him. "Just... a feeling I get.. usually towards the third month...." 

Cross accepted the answer and didn't push for more. The Destroyer has to give credit to the guard, he has good instincts. 

Unlike some. 

"⚠️!" 

_L̵̠̇ḯ̶͓k̵͚̇e̶̯̔ ̴͔͋ţ̵͂h̸͎̔i̴̱̋s̴̫̃ ̷̙̋o̴͉͝n̶͇̈e̷̡͝.̵̱̂_

Before Glitter Pen could latch onto him he managed to catch them with his green strings. The sparkly abomination pouted. "😦 your ⛓ 👉 ⬅️"

It took a lot of analyzing, but he is actually able to understand what they say. He still can't understand how they do that with their mouth. "Y̷̬͗e̴͛ͅp̴̛̦.̸̋͜ ̷̖̋N̵͇̉o̴̡̎ ̶͔̓m̵̻͛o̴̲͠r̵̰̈e̸͕ ̶̬͠g̷͈l̵̥͆ḯ̷͎t̶̹̔t̶̩͆e̴̙͑r̴̳̊ ̸̨o̵̫͠n̸͋ͅ ̶͈͒m̸̯͠e̸̙͘ ̶̩̉y̷̲͒o̵͍̎u̵̢̇ ̷̙̍b̶͉̔r̷̖̂a̷t." the way he said it could almost be mistaken for playful. 

Actually... he has been feeling a little off lately now that he thinks about it. 

_~~You don't care. You don't have anything you value more than your job.~~ _

Then Glitter Pen smiles brightly with their eyes changing into stars and nearly pukes yellow, green and cyan glitter on him, which he manages to avoid by dropping them just in time.

_~~His fingers didn't sleep. He has nothing to make him falter.~~ _

"😀 can make 🎎 📚 now!" 

Ugh. Of course they would focus on that. Of course they would notice. Because his entire life was a mess like that.

He considered lying that no, he can't do that... but then he felt Ink tap a finger on his should and he ended up turning his head back, arm still resting on the stick to see Ink's blank stare.

It's a losing battle then.

"..." he let out a glitched sigh. "F̴͙̈́i̵͚̽n̶̹͗e̴͓͘ ̷̺t̶̹̕ḩ̸̏e̸̛̘n̷̼.̸͇́"

"👏❗️👏❗️👏❗️👏❗️👏" Glitter Pen was practically clapping their hands, the green strings bouncing around them with each of their movement. Error tried to grimace at the feeling of glitter getting all over his strings, but found himself not minding as much as it did before.

_I̸̦͑f̷̲͒ ̵̧̃ṫ̷̯h̶̺̓i̴̧̋s̶̺̉ ̷̀ͅȉ̵̫s̷̫͗ ̴̙̊w̵͍͂h̷̭͒a̵͓͂t̴̪̍ ̶̮̔h̸̺́a̶͕͝v̸̳͠i̸̲͗n̴͐ͅg̷̝̎ ̶͍͝p̶͈͒o̶̲͘s̷̮̔i̷͆͜ṭ̴̂ḭ̵̄v̴͙̚ë̸̮ ̴̳̑f̶͖͌e̷͓͒e̵͇̕l̴̦̂i̷̧n̴̜͆g̴̖̍s̸̡̅ ̵̟i̸̙͠s̴̮͠ ̴̧̅l̶̥͌i̶͙͐k̴̯̿e̴̖̒,̷̭̈́ ̷͎̆I̴̳͌'̷͎̒m̴̼ ̶̩̀n̴̻̈́o̷͎̐ṫ̴͖ ̸̜̆r̶̩̄e̷͇̽l̴̈́ͅy̴̤̔i̵͈͋ņ̶̾g̵̥̕ ̵̫̄o̵̱͑n̵̙̊ ̶̟͆ḯ̷̠t̸̪̒ ̸̳̕ḁ̸͂g̷̳͗a̸̻͝ḭ̶̊n̸̡͑.̶̯̑_

_~~There is something...weird. Odd. There was a problem...is it a problem?~~ _

He could practically feel Cross's curious gaze glued onto his back as he made his way towards the living room outside of the kitchen, allowing his newly formed green strings to dissipate, as lacking as they are in their source of positive energy. He still has to use the walking cane to get by anywhere, but that will change soon now that he can do coding again. 

Glitter Pen kept chanting....the quiet sound of clapping hands the sound of exclamation points...However in the name of void exclamation points would sound like. "Y̶̭͆o̷̘̅u̸̹̒'̵͖̇ŕ̶̫é̷̙ ̴̜̾g̸̼̃o̴̬̓i̸̠̔n̸̹͠g̴̱̈́ ̶̘́t̴̩̋o̵̱͂ ̶̺̊g̵̡̏ẽ̸͖t̸̪̂ ̸̰͊ȃ̸̤ ̵̡͐s̵͇̾h̴̙͂ȯ̷̥ŗ̷̀t̵͕̄ ̴͓͠s̴̬͝t̷̪̿o̶͍͗r̸͈̃y̵͍̅ ̵̞̎i̸͈͗f̶͚̈́ ̴̟̓y̴̝̍o̸̭̓ů̴̙ ̴̹̓k̵̰̕e̶̗̅ȩ̵͌p̵̹̋ ̶̨̿t̵͍͝ḧ̶̯ḁ̶͐t̶̝͋ ̸̜̂u̸͉̒p̴̰̿.̸̧̈́" A small 'eep' sound escapes Glitter Pen and they attempt to stiffen their quite giggling. Little twerp. 

On the couch of the living room were PJ and Hove sitting together, Hove looking much better and in control of her limbs than before. Proof of it shows when PJ attempts to leave with a blank look, and Hove simply grabs a firm hold of the sleeve of her jacket, tugging her back down. PJ looks like she debates ripping away her wrist before finally complying with an annoyed expression that hid a mixture of nervousness and fear.

_~~Don't do it kid, don't follow down that road, don't be like me.~~ _

By the time he sat down on the couch he already had a few ideas, but he still asked. "Ȃ̶̺n̶̟̍ÿ̶͔ ̶̜̎p̴̹̓r̶̄͜ë̸̟́f̵͐͜é̷̯r̵͉̓e̶͚̔n̷͋ͅc̴͇̈ḛ̶͒s̸͎͊ ̷̩̇f̸̹̈́r̷̩̐ô̶̩m̵̺͝ ̷̈ͅt̷̍ͅh̵̼̋ẽ̴̖ ̴͖̾ā̴̲ṳ̷͠d̶̟̈į̶̿ḛ̵̕n̵̨̄c̵̙̅e̴̹̔?̷͇͝" It was a sarcastic question at best, but a shot of unfamiliar warmth went through him when Hove seemed to perk up, her eyelights focusing, and her small, eight year old hand raising. 

"I want to hear the one about the girl with buttercups growing over her again."

Ah, Flowerfell. He figured that would be it, considering neither Glitter Pen nor PJ usually had a preference. Focusing on his magic, he opened a small vertical portal leading to the anti-void, and reconnecting with his strings there, he bought down all the necessary dolls that would be needed for the story. 

He remembered a time when instead of the whole cast from the AUs, he only had the dolls of Sans's in his anti-void... then he ended up having to entertain one of Ink's kids. 

Ink had settled down next to PJ, not herding the oldest, and letting her have a way out. Ink would never deprive his children of choices. Not even the most smaller, seemingly insignificant ones. 

_~~No, he was not **fond**.~~ _

It took him a bit, but he managed to make his strings take the make shift form of a Starting Point earea, and lowered the doll of the fallen human into its position. 

"O̶n̶c̶e̴ ̸u̶p̴o̸n̵ ̶a̶ ̸t̷i̸m̸e̸.̶.̵.̸" he began.

\------------------------------

Dream wasn't sure what he felt when he tasted the positive feeling of fondness from Error. There were a handful of positive feelings he tended to taste when it comes to the Destroyer, and it tends to be when he's satisfied with the progress of his 'work'...other times it's a quiet, nearly minuscule sound that comes to be whenever he's around Ink. Nothing romantic, but it was fond. Before all of this, Dream had figured that it must have something to do with how they knew each other even before Dream or Blue had met Ink, a reluctant fondness that grew from the both of them constantly clashing with each other. 

He hadn't expected them to have such a trust between each other though. Admittedly speaking, he had assumed that the relationship between Error and Ink was strictly rivalry, and that since whatever fondness couldn't be reciprocated, he thought that whatever fondness Error had would stay at that.

Sure, his aura might be having an effect, but Dream's aura can't effect where that fondness gets directed to.

As he watches the way the detailed dolls get moved along the strings, Glitter Pen and Hove watching with rapid attention, and even Paperjam's eyes locking onto the way the dolls move along with Error's voice. Ink was settled besides PJ, watching half lidded from the sidelines, not focused particularly on the story, but seemingly just watching in content as his phalanges intertwine on his ever growing ecto stomach.

The scene reminds Dream with a pang of nostalgia of how families were back in his village...

_I guess I underestimated both of their ability to feel compassion._

He catches the eye of Cross who had went to sit next to Glitter Pen on the floor, resting his elbow on the coffee table as he watched and listened to the story as well. He makes a motion of patting the floor, his eyes telling him to come join them.

_....I wonder who else I'm underestimating._

Dream sat down next to Cross, quietly as to not disrupt the story, and letted their shoulders touch as he fixed his eyes on the way the scenery changed as the fallen human finally met the Sans of that Universe. 

...He always joined the villagers in their parties, their festivals... but nothing was better than the evenings and mornings he would have spend with his twin, reading through a book together.

He felt a warm smile grace his face, and felt something calm wash over his aura. Not an intense happiness.... simply a peacefulness. Coming to a desicion, he ignored the twitch of surprise Cross made as he let his phalanges wrap around the others from under the table. 

Funny how it feels like he's looking forward to the future now.


	21. CREEPER Aw Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, back with the Spoopy Bois ™
> 
> Alternatively, in the summer silence I was feeling a little violent.

There were a lot of things Nightmare knew, and a lot of things Nightmare didn't know, shamefully as it is to admit. Despite having spent all those years studying the multiverse, tasting and analyzing all that negativity... there were still so many things that remained a mystery for the embodiment of negativity. The Creators themselves being the biggest.

Where did they come from? Why and how did their imaginations and feelings effect the world just so?

**Why can he only taste, but not absorb their negative energy?**

Sure, the AUs laced with the Creators negative energy are easier to enter, but... but at the same time, only the citizens of those AUs are the ones he can absorb negative energy from. The Creators negativity, meanwhile, remains untouchable to him. It has remained untouchable to him since the beginning.

When he first ventured out of his origins, and out into the multiverse, the first thing he had cracked down on was investigating his limits. He was not foolish enough to believe in unlimited power, no matter how powerful he may have felt. That was how he discovered the Creators.

The most prominent trait of theirs, that Nightmare knows, is their curiosity. Wether it's sadistic or light hearted, they were curious in their own and each others creations, and thus, they had turned their immediate interest towards Nightmare himself.

_[What an interesting story.]_

_{What an interesting tragedy.}_

_[How do you feel?]_

_{What are your goals now?}_

_[Do you feel sad for your brother?]_

There were only a handful of times he could feel genuine concern for his brother come from them. Strangely enough, there were times some Creators sneered at his brother instead. There were also those who would genuinely feel sorry for both of them.

Either way, their intentions and feelings were undisguised in the way they effected the world around them. Each and every one of the Creators were complex beings that had their own personal mark when it came to their own AUs, their creations. They leave marks of intent for the unnatural shifts in space and time.

For beings that are supposedly all knowing and had the power to create the entire multiverse, as well as destroy it, they acted like children most of the time. Rarely ever there was a sensible Creator that Nightmare would get the chance to converse with. 

Complex beings the Creators were. Too complex, most of the time voices without a physical form, and other times with a mechanical looking construct that looks nothing like a person. Sometimes they're a talking paperclip, sometimes they have vague humanoid shapes, sometimes they're squares and triangles... 

Really, it would be more practical to say that the Creators were a bunch of creepy weirdos that outdo Fresh sometimes. Which, shouldn't be surprising, considering they were also the ones that created the parasite. 

"Heya Boss?" Killer called out, disrupting his train of thoughts. The embodiment of Negativity looked towards Killer, his cyan eyelight penetrating through the others relaxed form. Covered in dust and blood, his right hand man looked down right mad, and looked like he still hadn't gotten all of the jitters out of his system. There was a twitch in his grin that told Nightmare there would be childish pranks set up within an hour of getting back to the castle.

At this point, he knows better than to try and stop him.

"We're pretty much done over here. How much longer do we have to wait again?"

\----------------------------------------

_**I won't let any of my children become weapons.** _

__

_Blank eyes burning with protective anger, sputtering to life the same way the old rusty parts of any CORE machine in the multiverse would turn in tandem. A stuttering flame that's ever slowly coming to life._

_He could practically **taste** the way their offspring reacts to the way their mother curls up around them. It calls to something old inside himself, something ancient and long forgotten, a voice that used to be his, but no longer._

\----------------------------------------

" **It will take a while yet, Killer.** " he could easily see the way Killer twitches further, stress and impatience as clear as day, the LV acting up. He takes a minute to soak up in the tense negativity that would only take another word from his mouth to snap in half, and disintegrate into dust. ( **Inwardly, he chuckles at the pun he made.** ) " **Perhaps you would want-** "

" _What I want is for ya to let me at'em._ " Killer was up in his face now, excited like a puppy... a blood thirsty, broken little puppy. " _Ya could throw anyone of us at'em. We're all pounds. Tools for you to use. Expendable. You could damn well take another set of us from different timelines-_ " Killer chokes on his words when a tentacle wraps around his throat squeezing and pushing him down. Not away from Nightmare, but onto his knees.

It was his shameless self indulgence that prevented him from ever replacing any of the three he wrapped within his tentacles. It was his guilty pleasure.

_**Having such unfamiliar devotion, directed towards a hideous being such as he. It was amusing, endlessly amusing.** _

\----------------------------------------

_The first time he had personally come across the Destroyer was when the other was bursting with such negativity it could be considered a treat. He remembers the unpolished gem back then, serene in the wake of the true end of a universe, swinging gently almost in tandem with the glow of the souls he had wrapped around his strings._

__

__

_He remembers the urge to taste the others negativity filled magic as he tugged at one of the strings hanging low, refraining himself as he catches the eyes of the younger, nearly newly stitched back together being._

_After that, he simply pestered him, and that was all it took for Error to direct a fond look towards him._

**_I̵ ̵a̴m̸ ̸t̵h̷e̴ ̵u̷n̸c̵o̷n̴t̷r̵o̶l̸l̷a̴b̸l̶e̶ ̵e̸n̴d̸,̷ ̴I̷ ̵a̸m̸ ̵n̸o̶t̵ ̸a̸n̷y̸o̶n̷e̴s̸ ̶t̴o̸o̸l̶.̷ ̴N̶o̵t̷ ̶t̴h̷e̵ ̴C̸r̸e̷a̸t̸o̶r̴s̷ ̵a̸n̶d̶ ̴c̵e̷r̷t̵a̸i̴n̷l̶y̶ ̵n̴o̸t̶ ̴y̷o̷u̸r̷s̵.̸_ **

\----------------------------------------

"Boss." It was a plead like any other, but filled with so much dark intent that it made Nightmare purr. " _Please_. I can't stand the silence. I can't stand this repeating loop-" Nightmare cutted him of again with the touch of his own phalanges.

It was always good when they broke under their own denial. The negativity tasted so much better, like a fine wine. Killer's the most, because between the three, he retained his own shame and guilt, not fully giving into his own Madness.

" **Now, now, Killer... you know I take things at my own pace.** " ignoring the shrieks, the cackling of Dust, and the growling of Horror, he pressed his phalanges over the others face, fingers running smoothly over the tear tracks that would have reminded him of Error's were it not for the fact that the face he was touching belonged to Killer, just as much as the beautifully cracked negativity did. " **I'm not bored waiting... yet. I'm watching what they're doing, busy gathering information...** "

There were different sorts of relief, Nightmare had discovered over the time he had spent studying the multiverse, and one of the many interesting truth he found out was how relief could be negative.

A dissatisfied relief was all he would ever allow any of his minions... besides the perverse positivity that came with madness, the self centered selfish kind. Corrupted positivity, an existence that amuses him to no end.

" **"I wouldn't do _that_ to you.**" and it was a sincere statement. It was part of the deal they had made after all...

He had promised to treat him better than _they_ had.

**_If only_ they _simply saw the truth in his words as well._**

__

__

\----------------------------------------

_**I am a soulless being, why would I have a preference in how They treat me? Silly Nightmare~** _

_**I̵ ̸d̴o̴n̷'̸t̸ ̸t̴r̵u̶s̴t̶ ̴y̶o̶u̵.̵** _

\----------------------------------------

Perhaps this time...

He released Killer who let out a giggle and held himself close to Nightmare, possessive and guarding.

It was entertaining to watch the havoc his boys unleashed. So much satisfying to kill a frantic being begging for the Reaper to take their life instead.

Ha.

With a sickening crunch he swiped at a pair trying to run past them and snapped off the older between the twos head. Siblings. Perfect.

The child stared, shock coursing through their system before Nightmare rested his phalanges over the fluffy top of their head.

" **ЩΣᄂᄂ, ΛЯΣП'Ƭ YӨЦ PЯӨЦD ӨF YӨЦЯƧΣᄂF?** " Nightmare cooed, his tentacles moving in a way that kept the now crying child still as he snapped the head of their older sibling clean off. Then, before the child could scream, he forced them to hold the head, and then all he had to do was work his magic, and simply... _convince._

He could sense Killer watching with gleeful interest as the child hiccuped staring into the dead, rolling eyes of their sibling. Slowly, their voice quieted, before a giggle slipped holding what remained of their sibling close.

Yes. Good. Let the madness take over.

He whistled for his boys then. The AU was corrupted enough at this point, enough misery, terror and madness spread... He had enough of his tendrils wrapped around this AU that it could be considered his territory.

Well, for now at the very least. No doubt the _Star_ Sanses would take back what's theirs fairly quickly.

He opened a dark vortex leading back to his castle, and patiently waited as Horror and Dust went through it, arguing about each others kill counts, and Killer went in last, sending one glance at him as he practically skipped through the vortex.

He took a moment to survey the surroundings of the AU he had corrupted. Then he left to go back to where he is home.

\----------------------------------------

_The Creators were simply children looking for entertainment in various ways. Nightmare can taste what they try to escape from. Nightmare can feel their apprehension towards their own on going lives._

__

__

_It wasn't surprising that the embodiment of Negativity can pin point the mortality of the Creators._

_They were violent, biased, overly emotional, sometimes hardly emotional, highly unpredictable as a whole._

_And yet the whole multiverses existence depends on them._

_He can feel the way they so easily tether themselves, bind themselves to their creations..._

_And yet, the souling growing inside of Ink..._

_There were no bindings on them._

_A being unbounded, independent from the creators since the beginning..._

_It caught his interest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://quarantinemakesyoumakeart.tumblr.com/
> 
> GLITTER PEN HAS A VISUAL ILLUSTRATION NOW! OFFICIALLY! YEET MY FINGERS THEY HAVE DIED MAKING THIS
> 
> Also ye i have a tumblr account, an art blog and a main blog now, feel free to look at the art im doing, no pressure to like or reblog. Though if you DO have an account there, reblogs would be appreciated sksksksksksks.


	22. Being A Parent Is Hard When You Are A Soulless Creature, Even With The Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good night~

It took a while, but Hove finally found herself recovering from her fathers aura. The urge to nitpick at her older siblings, her little siblings, her uncles and Error’s minds diminished with time, and she felt relief fill her down to her marrow.

She didn’t want to hurt anyone...not without precision and control.

Hove never felt that out of control in her life span.

She had feared she would be overly reliant on her mother...who she knew wouldn’t hesitate to be her, or any other of her siblings and half siblings anchor. 

_Selfish._

It was night time in UnderBlossom, and her siblings were sleeping now, while her mother had simply closed his eyes, and relaxed all of his limbs against the bed.

That’s what she feels, in the surrounding dark around her.

......She feels herself awake.

But.... she wasn’t awake?

_What is going on?_

_**Hove?** _

She would have flinched at the sudden voice that echoed around the absolute nothing around her, were it not for the fact that it was her mothers voice.

 _Mother._ she though, spoke, screamed, whispered. 

_**...It’s okay, Hove. Prism has done this before as well.** _

_What is going on?_ she pleaded.

_**Well, currently, you are walking through the realm of mind scapes, at the current moment, you are in mine.** _

_This is... strange. I’m scared._

_**It’s okay to be scared...** _

Spikes of protective worry, pass through her, and comforting as much as the times mother held her.

_**...It’s normal to be scared. This is uncharted territory you have gotten into much earlier than I had expected.** _

_Can I... leave?_

_**...You have the ability to freely travel through mindscapes, but at the moment it will take a while to....**_ something in his voice tightened, and Hove saw something....blue begin to pulse through softly through the void.

 _ **....That’s you little brother.**_ Ink explained the unthought and unspoken question.

Hove looked towards the source of the glow, and saw a SOUL. 

_**....At this moment, he’s trying to properly develop the rest of his body.**_ her mothers voice was the equivalent of a fond sigh. _**I’m sure that- as long as anymore outsiders do not interfere-**_ the magic, for it must be her brothers magic, spiked through again with darker colors, and Hove began to taste how her little brother was effecting their mother, whose instincts were reeling up.

_Mother-_

_**It’s alright.**_ his voice came out shakily. _**Let’s...let’s bring you back to your own body.**_

Hove was about to demand she helped, even though she could feel that that is among their mothers fears.

But before she could think or say anything she felt something akin to a bridge open.

Almost on reflex, her consciousness fell down that connection and back into her own body.

———————————————

Her eyes snapped open, and locked with her mothers, who had opened his blank white eyes.

“Hove...”

She felt involuntary indignation rise up in her, and her mother quieted, looking remorseful...and frustratingly resigned. 

She wasn’t. She didn’t. She.

Hove breathed in, nudged at PJ who was on her other side, got up and out of bed the moment their oldest sibling moved with a slightly annoyed growl in their sleep. 

She can’t be here. Not now. Not when she knows mother would do anything to make sure she was alright.

It’s a hollow and relieved feeling to not hear him call out to her to come back.

———————————————

The urge to call back his little TerrorTot was strong, but he repressed it. That’s not what she wanted. And it was certainly not what she needed from him.

She needs to be alone. He understands.

_He has to understand. He **wants** to understand._

He understands.

He knows she won’t leave, despite her turmoils.

He knows.

She can’t, she wouldn’t risk it. She…

_He didn’t have any control over her. Never did. Never will._

He settles back down, feeling his child send a pulse of anxiety through him again before he closes his eyes…

There is nothing he can do for her other than giving her space and time needed to collect her mind.

_That’s what he keeps telling himself._


	23. One TerrorTot Causing Concern For The Adults Part 2 (3 months and a half)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAA

Hove was angry, and it was almost like that anger was powering her footsteps. She imagined she was an enraged being, with soft footsteps and darkness crawling along the walls wherever they walked, just like in some of those scary ‘walkthroughs’ that Gradient would sometimes watch. A terrifying creature prowling in the night, ready to attack anything and anyone that would dare to show up in her sights-

"Hove?"

_"KKKKHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!"_

It was an involuntary sound she letted out in sensitive anger in response to the unexpected voice. She wasn't in the mood. She wasn't in the mood for anything. She's feeling more and more irritated by the second and nerves are climbing up her back and into the inside of her skull.

Dream stood before her, looking mildly surprised.

"...Couldn't sleep?" he asks, instead of addressing the way Hove had hissed at him.

Hove let out a vague noise of confirmation, still feeling like her stomach was going to crumble up like a tissue paper.

"...Would you like to drink tea with me?"

"I don't need your pity." she snapped at him.

She had been feeling it strongly, especially now. She could feel how Dream was viewing her, pitying her. Pitying her for what she couldn't exactly point out, but she knew it had something to do with Nightmare.

She hated it. She hated it down to her very own core that anything about her would be associated with _him._

_”I’m **not** him.”_

At this Dream spoke “I know you’re not him.” And his voice sounds _oh so_ soft Hove could just crush him to bits under her feet right at that moment.

_”No. You don’t.”_

~~_What if he’s right?_ ~~

“I’m so _sick_ of you.”

“I...What-“

“You’re so _needy_ all the time, you keep smiling like nothing is wrong, pretend that being all smiles, pretend that being this whole damn calm guru will make it so that people want to be around you more-“ 

She takes a deep breath.

“And then you pretend it’s _ALL_ okay, like you're meant to be some kind of _tool_ for people to vent on you, you..." in her anger and frustration to find the right word to call him, she doesn't notice how Dream winces with each word thats spat like a venom.

**"You _Hypocrite_."**

_"T̸̨͇̽̈́͂̿h̴̫̟̣͎̀̌̚a̸̘̿̃̀̓ț̷͓̩̫̼'̷̫̲̽s̷͖͓̖̈ ̴̞̼̭̀̈́͗͊̈́ę̷̢̭̘͎̾̂̽̓ṋ̵̻̜̮͂́ǒ̷̝̆̾̈͠ư̶̳̺͂̉̽g̵̢̠̗̮̼̒͒͋͒̚h̸̹̘̩̏.̴͙̱̭̏͋̑̆͠"_

_.  
.  
.  
.  
._

_The words echo loudly throughout the corridor, and Hove freezes for a moment at the tone the familiar voice had taken. She knew that one. She heard that tone before being used on mother, when he would do something that would make Mr. Error particularly angry._

_Usually, Mr. Error would only use that tone if mother had crossed a line._

_Feeling the anger ebb away into something calm, and resigned, she moved away from Dream, who had his back against the wall, and was looking back at her with lifeless eye sockets, looking like he was staring ahead.....somewhere far away._

_When had she moved towards him?_

_"Dream." Cross's voice came from behind Error. "Dream, can you hear me?" he continued speaking as he cautiously came closer to the other, looking like he was dealing with a feral animal._

_"I̶̞̭̿ ̵̧͑̽̓͛w̵̢̜̼̲͐̃ȉ̸̹͊͑̇͝l̴͈̩̜̜̓͌l̸̢̛̳̰̗ ̶͔͍͊̓͘̕t̶̗͌̆͠ạ̵̩̺̦̈́̌͠k̶͎̭̱͌͗̀̇e̷̢͇͈̝͈͊ ̶̤̟̬͙̓͂͌̋̔H̶̝̤̭̣͇̽o̵̘̪̤͎̾͘͝ͅv̷̡̤̟̾̑̇̉͒͜e̵̡̮̝ ̶̝̳͕̄t̵̮͈͖͆ö̵͚́̽̓̾ ̸̡̠͙͉̀̇́̾̅͜t̶͔̅ḧ̶̲̟́̽ḙ̷̛̼̜̼̥̄̊ ̴͖̦̭̼̤͊̃͆̄l̷̲̮̫̣̳̿̎i̷̼͊v̶̝̰͉̬̪̊i̴̧̯̘̫͊̅n̷̫̣̘͖͒͜͝g̶͉̼͉̺͑̏̐ ̷̞̺̓̈͋̑̔ͅr̴̯̄̅̍o̴̪͙͂͠ö̴̡̟̖̯͓́͒̈́m̷͚̳̀̚.̸͎̔̈́" Error says, clear irritation still in his voice. "W̸̳͝e̷̪͒'̸̮͛r̴̩͒ē̴̟ ̶̱̉g̵̪͑ơ̶̩ỉ̴̯n̸͉̅ḡ̸̹ ̴̣́t̷̘̾o̷̤̓ ̷̧̑ẖ̷̒á̵͉v̴̛̞e̷̺͊ ̵̕ͅa̷̲̔ ̸͈͝t̸̙͘a̸̢͗l̷͇ḱ̸͎.̸̳̀" the static in his voice calms down a smidgen as he adresses her, which could only mean that whatever anger Error has, it won't be directed entirely to her._

_...That's relieving. Error doesn't hold back with mother when they 'spar'. Although, Hove's certain that mother would have already been here were she was in danger._

_Error leads them down to the living room, his longer, now recovered legs, allowing him to smoothly glide through the wooden corridors._

_"S̷i̷t̵.̶" she complies, sitting down on the couch, bringing her knees up so that she can put her face against them, her feet touching each other._

_She hears Error snap his fingers, then feels the gentle clunk of something ceramic against the top of her head, causing her to look up and see what Error was doing, when the scent of hot chocolate hit her nose hole._

_"C̷o̷n̴s̷i̷d̷e̴r̸ ̸t̵h̵i̶s̸ ̴s̴p̸e̶c̷i̸a̷l̴ ̵t̸r̷e̶a̶t̸m̷e̸n̴t̷.̸" Error told her stoically before sitting besides her with his own mug of hot chocolate. "N̶o̴w̸.̴ ̵W̵h̶y̸ ̴a̸r̷e̴ ̴y̶o̶u̴ ̶u̸p̸?̷" There was no offer of warmth in his voice as he spoke, and he didn't bother being careful with her._

_Hove appreciated that. She appreciated that a lot at that moment._

_"I ended up accidentally entering...my mothers mindscape."_

_"A̶h̶,̶ ̸s̴o̶ ̶y̶o̶u̶'̷v̷e̵ ̴a̵w̷o̵k̴e̴n̸ ̶t̷h̶o̷s̵e̵ ̸p̸o̸w̴e̵r̴s̵ ̷e̵a̸r̴l̴y̷.̴ ̷C̴o̷n̷g̸r̴a̸t̸s̴.̷" Error sounded anything but congratulating. "W̷h̸y̸ ̸d̴i̸d̴ ̷y̴o̸u̸ ̵a̷t̶t̵a̵c̵k̴ ̸D̴r̵e̴a̷m̵?̴"_

_She stayed silent, before she spoke again. "I was angry."_

_"I̵s̷ ̷t̴h̸a̴t̴ ̸a̴n̶ ̶e̶x̶c̴u̶s̸e̸ ̸t̶o̶ ̴n̷o̶t̷ ̷c̵o̷n̶t̶r̶o̷l̵ ̴y̴o̵u̴r̸s̷e̷l̵f̷?̶"_

_And he was right. She hated that. She hated that a lot._

_"No-But-" she feels indignation rise up in her "But he's always looking at me like-" she couldn't finish her sentence._

_Error stayed silent, letting her find the right words to continue._

_"Like he knows anything! Like he knows what it's like! He doesn't!"_

_"D̷r̶e̵a̷m̶ ̶d̴o̷e̸s̸n̶'̷t̶ ̷k̷n̶o̴w̷ ̶a̶ ̷l̶o̷t̴ ̴o̸f̶ ̵t̷h̸i̸n̵g̷s̸.̴ ̴H̶e̶'̶s̸ ̷q̸u̴i̴t̵e̶ ̵n̷a̸i̸v̴e̶ ̶l̶i̸k̵e̵ ̴t̸h̵a̶t̵.̶"_

_"Ignorant."_

_"T̶h̸a̷t̴ ̷t̸o̶o̶.̵" he pokes out one of his tongues to lick at his own teeth before continuing. "Y̶o̷u̴ ̵r̸e̴a̴l̷i̵z̶e̸ ̴w̷h̵a̷t̶ ̶y̷o̶u̷ ̸d̵i̶d̴ ̶c̸o̶u̸l̷d̷ ̸h̷a̵v̷e̵ ̵d̶o̴n̷e̴ ̶t̵o̶ ̵t̵h̵e̶ ̵m̷u̴l̸t̸i̴v̵e̶r̸s̷e̴?̸"_

_And this is another thing Hove appreciated about the Destroyer. He didn't pretend to personally care about her. "No?"_

_"D̴r̴e̶a̵m̵ ̸i̸s̷ ̵t̸h̵e̵ ̷g̶u̸a̴r̸d̵i̵a̶n̶ ̸o̵f̶ ̶t̵h̶e̵ ̶m̵u̸l̴t̶i̵v̴e̶r̸s̶e̸s̵ ̸p̵o̴s̶i̶t̴i̵v̵i̸t̵y̴.̵" Error starts to explain. "W̴h̴i̴l̶e̴ ̵h̶e̵ ̸h̸a̷s̴,̵ ̴u̴n̶l̶i̸k̶e̸ ̷N̴i̶g̷h̵t̶m̵a̵r̶e̸,̴ ̵i̶n̷ ̷n̷o̷ ̵w̴a̵y̷ ̴f̸u̴l̸l̷y̵ ̷g̶r̵o̸w̵n̶ ̵i̶n̷t̷o̴ ̸h̸i̷s̸ ̵r̷o̷l̶e̷ ̴y̵e̵t̴,̶ ̵h̶e̶ ̶s̸t̸i̴l̴l̷ ̷t̶a̸k̶e̶s̶ ̶p̸a̸r̵t̵ ̷i̸n̵ ̸e̷n̵s̸u̶r̵i̸n̴g̴ ̷t̶h̵e̵ ̸M̴u̴l̶t̷i̶v̵e̸r̷s̷e̴ ̸s̷t̴a̴y̴s̴ ̴b̶a̷l̷a̶n̶c̷e̴d̷.̵" He chugs the rest of the hot chocolate. "W̸h̷a̸t̸ ̵y̶o̸u̷ ̶d̸i̸d̶ ̴b̵a̵c̷k̶ ̵t̸h̵e̴r̵e̸,̴ ̴c̷o̵u̸l̸d̵ ̷h̵a̶v̷e̵ ̷p̷o̸t̴e̴n̶t̸i̴a̵l̵l̵y̵ ̸l̸e̶f̴t̷ ̵a̶ ̴v̶i̵r̸u̴s̷ ̴i̴n̵ ̷h̸i̶m̴.̷ ̶W̸e̸l̶l̴,̸ ̶i̵t̸ ̷w̴o̴u̸l̵d̷ ̶b̶e̷ ̶a̸ ̷v̷i̵r̵u̴s̸ ̸t̷o̶ ̵h̴i̴m̴.̸"_

_"...So you're saying I almost killed him?"_

_At this the Destroyer snorts. "N̵o̴.̴ ̷I̵t̷ ̶w̶o̴u̴l̸d̷ ̴t̴a̴k̶e̵ ̴a̶ ̵l̸o̷t̸ ̴m̷o̸r̶e̶ ̴t̶h̸a̶n̶ ̷t̵h̴a̸t̵ ̷t̷o̷ ̴d̸o̵ ̸i̷t̷.̶ ̷W̷h̸a̵t̶ ̵y̴o̵u̵ ̵d̸i̸d̸ ̶w̷a̵s̴ ̸a̵l̸m̵o̵s̶t̴ ̷c̴o̶r̵r̵u̷p̶t̵ ̵h̵i̸m̸.̴"_

_"Oh." Hove mulls over this information. "So you're mad because I almost caused an imbalance in the multiverse."_

_"Y̷e̴s̷.̶ ̷A̸n̷d̴ ̷t̵h̶a̴t̶ ̵w̶o̶u̵l̸d̴ ̶h̵a̶v̷e̴ ̴m̵a̸d̵e̸ ̴a̶ ̷l̷o̴t̵ ̴m̸o̴r̷e̸ ̵w̶o̶r̵k̴ ̴f̴o̵r̴ ̴m̵e̶ ̷a̵n̷d̷ ̶I̶n̸k̴.̵"_

_She didn't want that._

_She._

_Oh._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"S̴a̵v̶e̵ ̶m̸e̸ ̶y̸o̷u̷r̷ ̷a̵p̵o̵l̸o̵g̵i̶e̸s̵,̷ ̷d̶r̷i̷n̴k̵ ̸t̷h̸a̴t̸ ̸h̶o̶t̶ ̴c̶h̴o̴c̶o̷l̸a̸t̸e̸,̷ ̷a̴n̵d̷ ̷r̵e̸s̷o̵l̵v̶e̵ ̷w̴h̴a̶t̴e̷v̷e̴r̸ ̴i̸s̶ ̸g̴o̷i̶n̵g̷ ̵o̸n̸ ̴w̴i̵t̷h̸ ̸I̸n̷k̵.̴ ̶I̵'̴m̵ ̵n̶o̵t̷ ̸g̵o̵i̶n̵g̷ ̶t̵o̵ ̸d̴e̵a̴l̴ ̴w̵i̵t̶h̶ ̷h̸i̵s̶ ̶b̵r̵a̶t̵s̶ ̴p̵u̸t̸t̴i̶n̷g̸ ̶t̵h̴e̷m̵s̶e̸l̶v̷e̵s̷ ̸i̷n̶ ̵d̵a̸n̷g̵e̵r̶ ̴b̸e̵c̷a̴u̶s̸e̸ ̵t̸h̶e̴y̴'̵r̷e̷ ̶e̷m̵o̴t̷i̴o̸n̸a̵l̴l̷y̴ ̷u̵n̶s̶t̴a̴b̸l̵e̴.̶"_

_"Ok."_

_Hove drank her hot chocolate._

_The rest of the night was spent with Error flicking his fingers again to open a portal to the anti-void, and then opening another screen within the anti-void without entering it. Hove mulled over what she should do come next morning while half paying attention to Undernovela._

_By the time she had put the mug down, and was sleeping on the couch with Error still sitting besides her, she decided she will apologize to mother first, and then she would try an make amends to Dream and Cross._


	24. Sometimes You Have Things To Make Up For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did some cleaning around the entire house~

“There are no words I can say to you.” PJ spoke flatly, still feeling numb in some part of their brain, but feeling less like they want to break every part of their own bones and shove them into the Creators faces so they could leave a mark that lasts for decades as their final act.

What a way to go out. Another possible future plan to keep to themselves. 

Glitter Pen giggled in response simply getting more glitter on the other in response.

“You absolute menace.”

Their body was acting weird again, being indecisive as it can be on what it wants to be. PJ would have gone with perhaps their body was trying to be non-binary at that moment, but they know that that’s not what they feel like. Not at all.

They don’t feel comfortable naming this feeling at the moment…but they had their suspicions of it being dysphoria, a word he had read somewhere before.

——————————————

_”Mom, can you read this with me?” PJ asks with excitement, holding up the book that Uncle Sci had given to him the last time they had visited._

_Mom paused only momentarily from what he is doing- which was painting on a canvas- and flickers his eyes towards where PJ is. “Give me a moment.”_

_He did a quick few strokes, with PJ sitting down silently besides him and patiently waiting, legs kicking off from the ground occasionally, watching the bugs Gradey had decided to make crawls along the grass. PJ can hear them make dial noises if he listens close enough._

_“Alright.” Mom announces, looking pleased with the finished work of art that starts to float upwards. “That should do it.” He turns towards PJ and sits besides them, legs folded under and leaning towards the book PJ holds in their hands. “What are we reading?”_

_“I wanted to read about i-dent-e-ties with you.”_

_They get a humming answer in return. “Alright then, lets start reading.”_

_They start going over the book together, PJ asking for clari-fic-occasion for the words they couldn’t understand. Before they finally land on the page that’s titled ‘Genderfluidity and it’s forms’._

_**We have talked about variety of genders before this chapter, how each of their respective dysphoria can potentially act out in a person, alongside those who do not get dysphoria, who -from what I’ve understood in the interviews I have conducted- do not feel the need to change their bodies in a way that fits what is considered masculine, feminine, or androgynous, though I still feel there was more to it than that.** _

_**Those who are gender fluid, according to what the monsters I have interviewed have told me, are those outside of the gender binary- but this is not necessarily the same as non-binary, which I myself identify as. However, at the same time genderfluid can enter that spectrum from time to time, alongside the other genders.** _

_**To put it in simpler expressions, a person who is genderfluid can fluidly go through multiple genders.** _

_**Example being, you could feel like you fit the male gender more, and then fit the female gender the next- No never mind, not a good example.** _

_**You… to metaphorically speaking, possibly shift between a variety of genders. One moment you could be agender, another you could be female, then male, then something in between, and so the possibilities go on.** _

_**I do hope that I will have the time to better explain this in the future.** _

_And that’s where Sci’s Gaster’s book ends._

_“I think I’m genderfluid mom.” PJ speaks after they manage to go through the page together, with PJ continuously asking questions of words they don’t know, or forgetting words. Their mother, unbothered by the amount of times he ends up having to repeat an explanation, simply smiles at them._

_“That’s good to know PJ.” And PJ smiles, their cheeks warming at the genuine fondness and affection that passes through the connection they and their siblings share with their mother._

_Then they hold up the book again. “Mom?”_

_“Yes PJ?”_

_“What about you? Do you i-dentify with any of them?”_

_Just like that, PJ sees mom’s expression blank out, smile falling and looking dumb founded._

_PJ waits, because mom waits for them all the time, and Uncle Lust had told them and their other siblings once that those who wait get rich._

_...Although, PJ isn’t expecting money to fall from the sky. If it did, they wouldn’t touch it. It would be too strange, and it would be something the creators had made probably._

_“Er, I’ve been created as a male and...” Mom, pauses again, looking unsure how to continue his sentence, then smiles. Smiles in a way that PJ decidedly doesn’t like. “It doesn’t really matter as much to me, as I’m not exactly curious.”_

_PJ pouts and clinging to the book climbs up onto their mothers lap, ignoring the surprised look he sends, and opens the book before them again. “Moooom.” They whine._

_“Paperjaaaaaam.” Their mother playfully says back with a grin._

_“Come oooon.”_

_Papejam stares up and their mother stares back down._

_They hold the silent staring match for what feels like a few minutes before mom lets out a defeated sigh. “Alright alright.”_

_PJ grins in triumph in all his six year old glory._

__

————————————

A loud noise breaks PJ out of their momentary day dream and they turn their attention back to Hove, who was standing on tip toes on a stool, trying to reach towards where the plates are.

“You sure you don’t want any help?” PJ asks, even as they got up from their chair to help. “The flat ones or the bowls?” They ask her, opening the cup board. 

Hove pouts looking like she is fully judging them for daring to be taller than her, before answering. “I need two bowls.” 

Humming they do just as they’re told, and because they’re an older sibling and it’s a mutliversal law that they need to annoy their younger siblings, they exaggeratedly crouch down to give them to her.

“I hate you.” Hove tells them flatly. PJ grins in response. “One day, I’m going to be taller than you. Then I’m going to use you as a armrest every chance I get.” 

“Ah what horrors my baby little sister is planning for me?”

“Better watch your back.”

“How cutely terrifying.”

“I hate you.” Hove repeats without any real heat in it, though she still looks groggy and sick to the stomach with nerves.

PJ had tried to ask and offer help many times in what she wanted to do, and after watching for a little while, figured that she was trying to make cookies. What kind? PJ had no idea so far. Possibly plain if they had to guess.

The thing that was unusual about this is that Hove isn’t usually a sweets skelinkton. Scratch that, Hove hated the taste of sweets and ate hot bell peppers like they were desserts. 

PJ had witnessed Hove genuinely get confused when Gradient choked on the spiciness of the food she had made one time.

So really, for her to be using any sugar at all? 

It was strange to see.

“What’s the occasion?”

They watch her pause, looking unsure for all the multiverse, before she speaks. “I hurted people.”

Ah. PJ now recognizes what’s going on.

One of the important things that mother had taught them was _Be wary of hurting your ally, or potential ally. If you hurt them, try making amends for them as soon as possible._

_Allies are valuable, keep on their good sides. A good ally can be awful to have as an enemy._

“I see.”

They won’t pry.

“…So, still not gonna get my help?”

“It will mean more if I did it all myself.”

PJ accepts that answer, knowing of meanings, knowing of the power they could have.

They sit back down, their stomach still feeling queasy, with a stone settled in the middle and Glitter Pen lets out a shout- a shout PJ understands, but at the same time doesn’t exactly hear- and is immediately running out of the kitchen with a ‘NO!’.

“Ah, hey…” PJ looks up from blankly staring off into space to see Cross, standing by the door with a vacuum cleaner, looking slightly awkward, but also entirely wary. The former bodyguard eyes both PJ, and Hove who freezes in her activities.

“So, mind if I make noise with the vacuum cleaner?” Cross asks, and perceptively adds “I can always clean up Glitter’s mess later.”

PJ wonders if Cross cares as much as Error does of what getting attached could mean. Probably not, despite their backstories being somewhat similar to them...

Then again, they suppose Cross is more redeemable. 

The more redeemable you are, the more likely it is that others won’t stab you in the back. Not immediately at least.

_PJ never forgets that one AU, neither do they forget the way that one Creator Avatar had decided to let them be for the sake of their own entertainment._

“Honestly, I might just crawl up the wall if I hear vacuum noises.” PJ answers after a momentary pause upon Cross’s considerate question. “Wonder if vacuum cleaners absorb liquid?” They muse. That would be an interesting way to spend time… or it would be an extremely claustrophobic way.

“I’m pretty sure you would clog up a lot of things, and then getting you out and cleaning up after the mess would be an extreme hassle.” Cross answers, dry as an Desert AU. PJ grins in response, not entirely feeling it through the numbness of their muscles.

The clattering of Hove messing around the kitchen returns, and PJ considers leaving, leaving to isolate themselves back in the room they were staying in, but goes against the urge. After all, who would help Hove when she needs to reach someplace?...

And leaving...leaving just doesn't feel right. 

"...You look terrible." Cross speaks again from where he's sitting at the table. 

"Astute observation." PJ says, wanting to bite their own tongue off, snap whatever solid material they have in their body to pieces.

_What are you going to do about it?_

Cross eyes them a moment longer before returning back to watching Hove start to spin materials around in the air, magic and intent briefly lacing through the kitchen. "Where is your mother?" 

_Nothing at all._

"Talking with Error. Probably making plans for the baby. Only three more months left and all."

"I... huh. That's... Huh." Cross narrows his eyes at part of a tile. PJ, feeling that they already know what Cross is thinking speaks up again. "Papercut will probably want to learn how to use a sword from you. Mom's been teaching him how to control ink magic, but he read a book about a Samurai AU from Chron's library once and now he thinks he should reach his 'full' potential or something..." realizing they are rambling, they click their mouth shut and watch Cross's face become wistful, amused and fond.

All for a stranger child he doesn't know, but only shares marrow and magic with. 

....Something aches.

Great, like that's what they need on top of everything else that's making them feel like crap.

"Where is Dream?" they ask finally, unconsciously rubbing the side of their face, trying to massage away a headache.

"....He's been locked up in his room." PJ can practically hear how Hove flinches, sees how the cookie dough seems to sharpen with spikes in mid air before returning back to normal, Hove making sure it mixes thoroughly in on itself. PJ thinks raisins might go well with it, or maybe they could suggest adding maple syrup into it... just for the sake of flavoring. 

Shit.

They haven't been all that there for a while now, but they should at least be able to notice changes like these happening around them.

_~~What a rotten older sibling.~~ _

"Uh, is he okay?" 

Cross doesn't answer for a moment, instead looking at how Hove works, absorbing, calculating. "He will be okay eventually. He's gone through this before."

 _Because of Nightmare._ is specifically what the other doesn't mention but PJ can hear. Nightmare...Nightmare has become a touchy subject over the last two months they've spent here. 

PJ doesn't like it. While they understand why Nightmare is a touchy subject, they would say that's just making him a more bigger problem than he is.

Of course, they don't say anything like that. They know where that conversation might end up leading.

While mom is merciful enough to let such things slide, and let PJ get away with bullshitting around their own hangups _~~hangups nothing anyone can do about~~_ the rest of their siblings, and the multiverse, they doubt would show them that same mercy. Really though, it's not like the rest of the entire multiverse is better off. Everyone is avoiding their problems aren't they? Nothing new. Would be hypocritical not to let PJ get away with it if they bring the subject up.

An endless cycle of hypocrisy, with their mom, the guardian of the multiverse, being the only one that wouldn't have an actual reason to fall into that cycle. Soulless and all.

"Hope he, uh, feels better." then, because they have poor impulse control at the moment. "Hope he doesn't mind apology cookies."

Hove throws an entire empty bowl at them.

\----------------------------------------

"Do you have more control over your strings?"

"I̴̱̿ ̵͍͝h̸̲a̶̜͠v̶̝͑e̵̱͠ ̶̩͗e̸͖͝n̵̙̂o̵̻̊u̸͈͌ģ̸̆h̷͉̆ ̸̦̕c̷̟͠o̶̯͝n̵̞͠t̸͚̉r̵̢̛o̵͎̊l̷̫̇.̶̟̏ ̷̻̎H̴͚̒o̵̯͆w̶̫̓ ̸̺͋m̵̧͛u̶̾͜c̴̛̙h̶͕̾ ̶̝̏d̵̳̎o̸̫͊ ̴̖̽y̵̨͛o̶̧͘u̵̮̿ ̶̩̇n̶̞̈́é̵͎e̸̫͐d̸͓͆?̴̨"

"Can you... is it possible for you to..."

Ink doesn't have to finish their sentence before the entirety of the ceiling gets covered in green strings, and the feeling of that familiar magic in his territory eases something inside him. 

Error eyes his work critically, grimacing at the smallest of mistakes he can see before turning back. "Í̵̦'̴̭̚v̶͎̊ę̷̂ ̴̛̪ȁ̸̲l̸͖͋r̸̡͆ẻ̷̜ã̴͔d̸̻͌y̸̼̌ ̶̧̕s̸̤̿e̷̼͂t̸͚̐ ̵̢͝u̸͕͗p̷͎̽ ̸͓̽á̵̯ ̷̧̎b̶̹̈a̸͖̎r̴̹̐r̴͓͆i̵̭͐e̵̗͑r̴͎̃ ̷̛̲ȏ̴̞n̶̗͌ ̵̨t̴̬̃h̵̻͐ȇ̸̤ ̵̘͆r̴͔̀o̷̟̕ö̵͙m̶̢̈́.̷̧͌ ̵͎͆S̶̠̓o̵̥͘ ̴͍͝t̶͓̐h̸͎e̷͓͊ ̸̱̄b̷̙͑ä̶̠s̷̨̑t̷̜́a̷͙̚r̵̦̓d̵̛̞ ̷̻͗ś̷̳h̴͈̚ō̶̢u̴̯̾l̷͍̔d̴͚̊ ̸̬̔h̵͉̃a̵͍̓v̷̝̏e̵̞̓ ̸̋ͅa̷͖͘ ̶͎͗ḩ̶̔a̷̖̎r̵̳̍d̶͇̾ȩ̸͝ȓ̴̬ ̷̦͑t̴͚̔ȋ̷͖m̶̜͊e̵̡͝ ̴̊͜g̷̪͘ḛ̵̍ṱ̸͑t̷̞͂i̶͈͑ņ̴̎g̴̱̚ ̵̪̓h̸̆ͅe̴̮̽ř̸̯ẽ̴͍."

Error knows that's not enough. Ink knows that Error knows that's not enough. Error knows that Ink knows that Error knows- and so it goes on.

The Guardian never calls the Destroyer out on it though, despite the many times his soulless, expressionless white eyelights seem to gain nothing sort of meaningful in times like these.

It's enough to be safe. Enough for a Den to be safe. But Error knows that's not enough for Ink.

"Ț̵͒h̴͖͘e̷̖̒n̶̮͊ ̶̟̎Ị̶͐ ̷͚̌w̴̠͝i̷̱͒l̵̢̑l̸̮̇ ̸͚͂l̴̛͚ȅ̸̱a̷͎͝v̴͎̾e̶͔̿ ̴̙͂y̷̖͘ö̴̢u̴̺̾ ̵̮͑t̷̨͆o̸̫͌ ̷̼͆ị̴̔t̸̢͛-̷̩̒ he began before he felt an unexpected tug at his slightly tattered scarf.

When he turned to look back, and down because of the height difference, there was a silent plea in the shorters eye lights.

Ink never pleaded him, always telling him that he respected Error's decisions regarding his position.

_It's not really necessary for you to be there....just feels....weird. In a bad way. But it's not too bad._

They were not in the Den, the Doodlesphere anymore. 

Error can imagine that there is a limit to how much Ink can handle that... _weird_ feeling.

He always made the smart decision. That smart decision being that he doesn't stay for longer than necessary in the nests Ink makes for his children, and especially not when Ink bares a child. It wasn't necessary for him to be there. The intimacy of even the thought of it...for his own sanity Error never thought too long on it/

"It feels...incomplete without..." Ink can't seem to say the full sentence.

Somehow, that doesn't make this any better for Error's sanity at that current moment.

He...he's not. He can't.

"I...am not in my Den Error."

An excuse. One that can be considered flimsy. But just as much of a valid excuse.

Error takes in a deep breath. 

"Ṛ̶͋ỉ̵̞g̶̯̎h̵͔͝t̸̗.̴̺̐"

"The kids... they're going to need to find another room..."

"Ṛ̶͋ỉ̵̞g̶̯̎h̵͔͝t̸̗.̴̺̐"

Right.

Because he's not used to Ink begging him in any shape or form.

Because the contract needs to be uphold, and there is no guarantee in a foreign environment.

Because he was chosen as the Protector, and Ink is willing to do anything for his children.

Because.

_Because._

"I̵͚ ̵͚̀w̸̙̃ḭ̸͌l̸̹̇l̴̙̆.̵̹͋.̴̛̠.̶͔̇b̴̤́e̶̛̤ ̴̭̀t̷̩̐h̵͆͜e̶͎͝r̸̦̄e̷̞̐ ̵̳̂t̶͇̐h̵͔͒i̷̹̕s̶̩̈ ̴̙t̸͙͘i̴͇͊ṃ̵e̵̩͐.̶̭͛" he agrees finally, _because_.

"Thank you." and there is something like broken relief in those white, blank eyelights, Ink running on the emotions the child gave him.

\----------------------------------------

Dream laid down in his own bed.... laid down in memories of the tree. The village. His brother.

Everything before he was turned into stone.

_YOU HYPOCRITE_

Dream takes in a deep breath.

When will he stop losing those who are dear to him by his own actions?


	25. Somethings Are In The Process Of Being Made Up For (3 Months and a Half)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAaaaaaaaAAAAAaAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> This, this might actually be the best thing i've written yet-
> 
> kudos to those who have sticked around reading this, and commented your insights on the fic so far.

Honestly speaking, Dream wasn’t sure what to expect when it came to his biological nephew, after spending his whole day unmoving in his own room- 

~~Selfish selfish what if Cross needed your help, what if Hove needed you to be there to rant at?~~

-Maybe silently judging glares, or a cold shoulder, or even perhaps general avoidance all together. Dream wouldn’t be surprised, and certainly would not blame Hove for doing all three of those at once. Although, giving the cold shoulder generally required completely ignoring him, so not sure how Hove would manage to send judging glares at the same time while doing that.

Then again, his brother-

......

Then again, from what he’s gathered so far from the interaction he had with the children over the past 2 months, Hove was a very capable young skeleton. He would expect that she would manage to do both at once, probably being creative with the usage of her own aura.

Hove was capable of many things yes.

Even making cookies apparently, and defying Dream’s expectations by sitting across from him by the table while staring intently at him and his plate. He would almost smile at how cute she looked looking all serious like that, where it not for the fact that last nights confrontation was fresh in his mind, and no doubt fresh in Hove’s as well…

…He doesn’t want to assume but…. 

Were these….. 

By chance………….

Apology cookies?

He tilts his head to the side, looking at Hove from where he had sat down on the kitchen table. It was rather late. One could almost hear the crickets chirping from how far in they were in the forest, surrounded and hidden by flowers the Creator of UnderBlossom had personally put around upon agreeing for them to stay. Still, considering that he had spent the entire day unable to will himself to get up from bed, he thought that he might as well get out of his room now….

….There is also the fact that Ink had sent him a critical look, like he was judging Dream for every poor life choice he ever made. Dream can accept criticism from anyone usually but he drew the line at Ink. Ink’s bad life choices were a lot more than anyone Dream ever knew including himself. 

Of course, he’s too polite to say any of that out loud.

So upon having the first face he sees being a judging Ink, he did the logical thing and went to the kitchen area where he could sense Hove’s negative aura. 

And after a brief moment of silence, here they were, with a plate of cookies in front of Dream, provided by Hove without any explanation. Hove actually hasn’t spoken at all during this whole time.

“Thank you.” Dream finally spoke idly, taking a bite out of one of them. If it was poisonous it was unlikely that Dream would die.

………….

It was… good.

“These are good.” He spoke in astonishment. It was the right amount of sweet he liked, the same amount Cross usually puts in. Sweet enough that he can certainly enjoy it with tea, but not so sweet that he loses his taste buds. 

He can imagine that Cross had put his input to Hove.

“Thanks.” He says again with genuine honesty, then watches cautiously as Hove continues to refuse looking at him, instead focused on twiddling her phalanges with each other. “Is there…anything we can talk about?” He has no idea what else to say.

“I’m not good at talking.” Hove speaks finally.

“Alright.” He says. “Then I guess we can-“

“I didn’t say I wasn’t going to talk.” She snaps, before looking with regret.

He immediately shuts his mouth, choosing not to comment further and just…just letting the other party talk.

“I…” she looks strained, like she doesn’t really want to say what she will say next. “I apologize for my… actions, and the way I talked last night.” 

Dream blinks, feeling surprised.

“I almost…I could have ended up killing you.” Hove says. Then she speaks again. “That would have made Palette sad. And probably effect the multiverse.”

Ah, right.

Dream feels the numbness that encroaches over his heart even as he smiles in acknowledgement. It’s a numbness that comes when the weigh of the multiverse makes his shoulders and spine cave in to the point he can’t feel it anymore, and it’s a smile that he doesn’t truly feel.

“Right-“

“But that’s besides the point!” Hove cut him off.

“I… it wasn’t right for me to- say it like that.”

Silence envelops the area they’re both in again.

Only the chirping of crickets outside, along with the occasional buzzing scream of the cicadas. 

“So you do not regret saying it, but you regret how you said it.” He says idly, not feeling any sort of resentful, the numbness in him receding just a bit. 

“You needed to hear it at some point.”

Dream hums in answer to that. 

He can’t deny it. Cross, Ink and Blue had occasionally tried to explain to him before…explain his blatant ignorance. Cross couldn’t find the right words. Blue was too nice to actually say anything. Ink was capable to find too much wrong with it, viewing it more as a cause of annoyance, or amusement half the time.

“Is there… a better way you would like to phrase it then?”

Hove lets out a deep breath.

Dream stays dutifully silent.

“It really bothers me.” She begins. “It really does bother me how you constantly focus on throwing aside whatever anger, sadness, or hopelessness you feel. It bothers me how you disregard those parts of you, and focus more on being positive… and it’s not even for yourself. For someone else.”

She stubbornly frowns.

“It’s _not_ healthy.”

 _So you know a lot about mental health then, okay eight year old child._ he absolutely does not think. No. That would be rather arrogant of him. Ironically enough, he’s definitely not the representation of a healthy mental space.

“And it- you just keep thinking I’m _him_. You keep comparing me to him. I know that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You should be.” There were frustrated tears in her eyes, 

“Also you- you just keep avoiding me like I’m some sort of ghost-“

“I didn’t want to accidentally hurt you with my aura.” He cuts him off. Misunderstandings, he will not stand for. “You were rather very sensitive to things that were either positive or negative back then. I didn’t want to risk hurting my nephew.”

“Oh.” 

Silence, yet again, laced with uncertainty.

“…You still compare me to him.”

“I-“ he sighs. “I can’t deny that I have done something foolish as that. I could give excuses, but I’m sure it wouldn’t be enough.”

“I want to hear them.”

“Ah.”

Silence.

“Well. Me and my brother were not born, per say. We were both the first fruits of a tree… that is gone now of course.” For a moment a memory flashes through him, one that is familiar enough that he tucks it away to another corner of his mind with ease, before continuing on. “We were spirits that were born for the sole purpose of guarding the Tree of Feelings. We were by no means born through… what is considered normal means. I suppose I had the impression that all children tended to carry characteristics of both parents.”

A silence, again. Silences are very common when you’re having a heartfelt conversation with you nephew in the middle of the night.

“….will you…will you at least try?”

“Hm?”

“Will you at least try to understand that me and Nightmare are completely different people?”

“I…I’m nothing perfect.” That’s one thing that he managed to learn, eventually, after Cross had shaken him fiercely, eyes blazing with protective anger as he screamed at him for his tendency to act ‘perfect’. “But I can promise to try. I do not wish to cause you….” He paused, re evaluating what he was going to say before speaking again “I do not wish to be stuck in the past like that. I want to..I want to move forward. I want to, at the very least, have a part in the lives of you, and the other related children… I don’t think I have the power to focus on all of Ink’s children though.” 

Hove assesses him silently, before relaxing her shoulders, closing her eyes like she’s been in despair, and isn’t open for false promises nor false hopes.

“That’s all I ask.”

——————————————————

Ink sighs in contentment, eyes still closed as he snuggles against the Protector in their- in his nest.

He’s all too aware that Error might not do this again after his child is born, and that things will turn back to how they are. Still, for now, he’s content to have the others arms wrap around his mid section, petting his spine lightly in a way that makes a hum go past his closed teeth occasionally.

“Did the brat talk to his Uncle squid?” The glitch asks, eyes closed. During the day, Ink managed to make a few arrangements, so now while PJ, Hove and Glitter Pen stayed at the room Error previously occupied. 

Ink was about to answer, but then got distracted by the light, and unusually gentle manner in which the others fingertips moved from petting his spine to lightly grazing his black ecto body. 

He could feel Error’s apprehension, his well hidden awe at the capability of doing such a simple action, and simply nuzzles the side of his face against the others neck, still feeling content, even as the unborn child sends a light kick at the inside of his stomach, and the shot of a weird feeling that makes his rib cages ache. 

“I asked a question rainbow bastard.” The Protector reminded, voice rough, but losing its usual stern manner by how surprisingly relaxed the other had become.

“Yes. They’ve made up.” Ink answers, eyes still closed as the others hands settled on his dark opaque ecto flesh, fingertips grazing the ridges of his spine, but otherwise settled. “That’s one future danger out of the way.”

“….You’ve always been sly when it comes to the things you care about.” 

At this, Ink stiffens, and removes his head from where he had put his head between the others shoulder and neck, eyes open to view the Protectors expression that is now full of regret, even as his hands and arms still keep a light hold on Ink’s form. 

They get into a silent staring match for a while before Ink breaks it, burying his face again, eyes shutting close even as the child squirms and kicks two times in retaliation to the sudden shot of instinctive stress that goes through his body. 

“….Don’t be stupid, I’m not capable of caring beyond my instincts.”

He feels the other take a deep breath, like he wants to say something, before he hears the staticky clack of the others teeth closing.

The hand still settle, and they both rest. Not sleeping, for that is something neither of them had the need to do before unlike others who bind themselves towards somewhere or someplace.

They were both unbound, lonely but free creatures… that had each other, wether they cared or despised. 

Creatures that wouldn’t be capable of trusting any other to understand what it’s like…to be so close yet so far to the entire multiverse. To witness millions of stories, within universe or between multiverses unfold, watch it get planned out by the Creators… to witness abandonment in all shape and form, watching as the characters, the stories become faded, cluttered with the disinterest of their own respective Creator. 

No one else could possibly understand what it’s like to be a puppet in such a manner.

No one else could possibly understand the fear and the desperation.

——————————————————

PJ finds herself breathing easier as her body finally, _finally_ , snaps into a female form, the liquid of her body ceasing its rippling, and her soul ceasing to stab into herself.

Relief floods through her and makes her feel euphoric enough that she momentarily forgets her annoyance at the way Glitter Pen’s glitters stick to her, and her annoyance at the thought of how Error decided to get his shit together _now_ of all times, and actually join their mother in the nest.

“🖨 🍪!!!”

“No, you already had enough of Hove’s cookies Glitter Pen…”

“🍪!!!!!!”

“Nooooo~”

Glitter Pen pouts at this, looking ready to throw a tantrum from where they were straddling her, hands twisted in her half formed jacket and liquid dress that her body feels comfortable in at the current moment. 

“No amount of pouting is going to make me open the door for you.”

Hopefully, Hove and Dream are making up as they speak.


	26. TK Is Making Friends (3 Months and a Half)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking more into TK.
> 
> THESE ARE INTERNETLESS, GODLESS LANDS ONCE AGAIN
> 
> AND TK IS MAKING FRIENDS LOOK AT THIS TIME BABY-

Orfeo wasn’t feeling all that well these days. Usually he would spend time practicing his writing, and occasionally going to Chronicle’s library, or re enact or create some scenes along with Mom, or knit with his Dad....

But he can’t go to Uncle Chron’s library. Mom isn’t here to help him write his stories, or create scenes. He can’t go to his own Dad either, who would help him practice the flute, tell him bad jokes and hug him, all the while talking to him about plants, and teaching him how to knit, unlike Mr. Error who Orfeo knows is mostly there as a babysitter rather than a father…There were barely any visitors besides TK… who pops in occasionally…

Like now.

“Hey-a Orfeo.” The other child greets him in a lazy slouch, sunset colors behind him, slowly transitioning to a blue sky, shaped by the trees, “I’ve uh, I’ve found some books around the place. Visited Chronicle’s Library while at it.” 

Orfeo appreciates Time Kid, sans, a child alternate, very much at that moment. The problem is, he’s feeling very sad about Mom not being there, Dad not being there, and Mr. Error not being there, and not being able to get out.

The Doodlesphere was vast yes, but it was boring because nothing much besides the things he and his siblings do happen here…well. TK was visiting at least.

“Thanks.” He says, managing to sound polite like Dad had taught him before even as his voice comes out blank. “What kind of books?” He doesn’t think he had mentioned to TK what genre he likes to read.

“Uh, well, I visited your Lust, uh, your dad-“

Orfeo had mentioned before, during the last two visits of TK who his father was. 

“What?”

“-Uh, he said you liked romance, and that you liked writing, so I just kind of went and picked some permanent Hiatus AU books and-“

“What did Dad say about the…situation?”

TK finally cuts his beginning ramble off, looking embarrassed, awkward, and shy. Orfeo thinks TK is very nice, and very sweet, even if he isn’t good with emotional talks… much unlike his own father, and much like his older siblings and many other Sanses he had came across before.

“Right, sorry, uh,” TK shifts, holding the stack of books in his hand, obviously not thinking of putting them down. Perhaps deliberately so he doesn’t scratch his own neck? Then again, Orfeo might be projecting the character from his recent on going story onto him. “Uncle Lust, your dad, says that he hopes you’re doing okay…” He puts the books down. “And, uh, he said something about continuing a project with you? And that he will get over here the moment things blow over.”

Orfeo sighs, smiling, because even if he still misses a lot of things…it was nice to think that things will go back to normal, well, as normal as it could be.

“Thank you.” He tells TK, whose hands twitches, as if to reach up, before the owner pockets it. 

Hmm, maybe Orfeo isn’t projecting after all?

“Right-o! Welcome-o.” The Time bug turns, prepared to leave. “I’mma just-“

“Do you have someone you’re missing too?”

The 12 year old to his 10 stops in his tracks, has his shoulders bunch up momentarily. Orfeo can’t see his expression, but the way the others posture seem to nearly crumble like there was an entire weight to his shoulders tell him something.

Briefly, he recalls his mother explaining an incurable curse…

“Do you..want to stay?”

“No.”

The answer came strangled, unsure, weighted with thousands of sentences Orfeo doesn’t understand but hears.

“…Will you come again?”

TK doesn’t answer verbally, but hesitantly nods again.

Orfeo gets up from where he’s sitting to tug at the others sleeve when-

“ORFEOOOOOOOOOOOO!” A familiar voice boomed and echoed across the ‘living room’ of the Doodlesphere, seconds before TK’s form was tackled with colors of gold and white. “I’VE SENSED SADNESS-“

Palette came to a stop, expression freezing before going back to a neutral style instead of a hyperactive one. 

“Oh wait. You’re not Orfeo.” The older brother tilted his head quizzically eye-ing the younger skeleton. “Who are you?”

“…..”

Orfeo chuckles lightly.

“I think you knocked out TK brother…”

Another moment of silence before Palette bonked his skull lightly, making a ditzy expression with a wink and his tongue sticking out. “Woopsie~”

——————————————————————

Being a Time guardian meant paying attention to your surrounding, to every ticking second on a clock, to have awareness of timeline. 

It meant TK had his hands full, making sure that with each outcome that left or entered an AU, the timelines didn’t collide or tangle with each other.

Being the Guardian of Timelines is a hard job. You’d think Chronicle would have that area handled, but no, Chronicle was more of a record keeper, an Archivist. Someone who made sure that things are recorded as they are, as they _truly_ are, with no altered truths to them. This is what made Chronicle’s Library a reliable source of information that all the other guardians make sure doesn’t fall into the wrong hands.

And sure, it could be considered that Memory’s jurisdiction would also cover that, but Memoryverse is a disorganized mess of memories of the past, the present and the future. Whatever information gained from there, could be altered by the memories and perspective of several individuals that were there to witness said information.

So, in short, as the time guardian he should have been harder to catch off guard.

This is the trail of thought he had as he looked at the kid called Palette in front of him, who was still smiling like that. Honestly, the other kid haven’t seemed to stopped smiling at all. This is what his empty eye sockets have observed.

“You know, I have said sorry already~”

“Big bro you deserve to get beaten up.” Papercut piped up from where he was sitting besides TK. 

TK appreciated Papercut a lot. May or may not adopt him. Best little brother ever.

“Awww Papercut~ Shouldn’t you give your older siblings a break?”

“No one besides Hove would keep you in line otherwise.”

“So you’re thinking about Hove’s workload! How nice of you~”

“Tch.”

TK watches them banter back and forth for a while like this before he turns towards Stift, who had settled down besides him and was staring up at him with blank eyes.

“Is this how they are all the time?”

Stift nods slowly, shuffling a bit.

“My condolences.” He tells her with a solemn voice.

He’s not entirely sure, but he thinks she may be amused.

“I have survived so far.” She answers back, voice still blank, but TK thinks it may also be laced with mock solemnity. If she was capable of it.

“Welp, I should get leaving.” He speaks, and then attempts to stand up.

Immediately pain laced through his entire body.

“Palette doesn’t know how to hold back when it comes to tackle hugs.” Orfeo’s voice comes from behind. TK turns to see the younger smile.

That smile does not look innocent one bit.

“I’m afraid you will have to be here for a while.”

…..

Neat.

Not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also yeah Palette has the personality of a punt sized gremlin but he's not smol enough to be punt sized


	27. Apples (4 months)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> https://quarantinemakesyoumakeart.tumblr.com/post/623667647142297601/httpsarchiveofourownorgworks23900254chapters
> 
> an insight into the family dynamic between PJ, Gradient and Glitter Pen.
> 
> Anyone like apples? I sure do.
> 
> EDIT: Changed hilt to scabbard

There were many number of changes Dream was observing in Ink, some he thinks he had seen before…

For example, the times Ink would lack paint weren’t new. Ink would always tell him and Blue that he had overdosed yesterday, and would leave it at that. Now, Dream knows that it’s due to…pregnancy stuff that Ink avoided taking those vials.

Sometimes he would see Ink in a lot more hurry than he usually would be. Now he figures that’s because Ink was getting back home to his own children…

Still, he doesn’t think he had ever come across this change in character. Or, lack thereof.

White eyesights blink at him through the darkness of the living room, a soft growl humming lowly throughout the area. Dream’s sleep schedule hasn’t quite righted itself, his bones aching to leave the AU and visit the other ones, feeling the need to replenish the positivity his brother was taking away. 

He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that Ink would be here. Still. It was a surprise.

Before Dream could say or do anything Ink was suddenly closer, teeth not bared, expression blank.

He can still hear the echo of the growls across the darkness of the living room. 

In retaliation of the panic and fear Dream could feel building in his chest, his positivity almost leaks through, before he surpasses it.

“….Ink?” He tries. And as he speaks, he realizes he is trapped between the wall and Ink.

The expecting Guardian of the multiverse, instead of answering, raises his phalanges to Dream’s face, a considering expression on his face, eye lights directed at where his soul is hidden behind his ribs and sweater-

_Nightmare’s laughter as he tears through his armor and nearly reaches his soul_

Before Dream realizes what he’s doing his head is between his knees and his phalanges clasp against his skull in a vice grip, violent memories pushing towards the front of his mind. Violent memories of near death, and where his apple soul was nearly ripped out from his chest.

_No, no, please not again where is Cross-Cross I need you-_

“Not…it….” Ink’s voice breaks through, the nothingness in it an ever growing presence. No malice. No nothing.

Just nothing.

Just a voice.

Dream manages to take a shuddering breath as the cold, icy cold tip of Ink’s phalanges stroke the top of his skull. 

“…Your apple…not good for him…”

Dream finds himself let out a chuckle, it comes out wet, and feels… _wrong_ , somehow.

“Right…right...” He slowly moves his hand to point in the direction of the kitchen. “The apples, they’re in the fridge.”

Ink simply forgot. That’s all. He just forgot that the apples his baby needs are there.

That’s it. Everything is fine. Everything is fine. They’re fine. Nothing is breaking. He isn’t in danger of dying.

Everything is fine. 

Before he can control himself a smile slips onto his face, and his voice comes out, tired but with a forced cheer he doesn’t feel. “You’re truly forgetful, aren’t you Ink?”

_~~Idiot idiot idiot what are you doing don’t smile this isn’t a thing you smile for~~ _

Ink only gives him another sweeping gaze, his white eyes seeming to be full of meaning, seeing through him, which isn’t new with Ink, but not just seeing through him. Seeing through him and wanting to respond towards something he sees.

Instead of doing that he goes to the kitchen.

————————————————————————

“Cross?” A whisper.

“Hmm?” Cross hummed, cracking one eye open slightly, before shutting his eyes against the glare of the glow Dream was giving off. “Is something wrong Dream?” He asks as he gets up. Dream usually has better control than that when it comes to his positivity leaking out.

“I…is it okay if I…can I please stay with you tonight?” 

Cross’s eyesights adjust to the glow of the other, and mulls over the question.

Dream had never before asked if he could stay with him. Especially not after…especially not after Cross had confessed to him. 

He has a mixture of feelings well up inside him, before he speaks, voice soft. “Of course it’s okay.”

He buries the mixture of feelings welling up inside of him before his voice breaks through again. “Do you….want to share a bed?” 

Dream’s expression looks haunted, like he’s barely holding himself together.

“….Please.”

————————————————————————

“D̶i̶d̴ ̵y̶o̷u̴ ̸c̶o̴m̴e̸ ̷a̴c̷r̴o̵s̷s̵ ̷I̵n̶k̷ ̴l̷a̶s̶t̴ ̶n̷i̷g̶h̸t̷?̵ ̸H̶e̷ ̴w̷a̸s̴n̴'̸t̶ ̶i̵n̴ ̸t̶h̸e̸ ̴n̶e̵s̷t̵ ̵w̴h̴e̵n̶ ̸I̶ ̴w̸o̵k̸e̸ ̶u̸p̶.̴”

“Uh, yes- You two are sharing a bed.”

“G̸o̶t̶ ̶s̷o̶m̴e̶t̶h̵i̶n̴g̴ ̴t̶o̸ ̷s̸a̷y̸ ̸t̵o̴ ̵t̵h̵a̷t̸ ̸p̸a̵l̸?̸”

Dream shook his head. 

“No, not at all.”

“G̶o̶o̵d̸.̶ ̷W̶h̶e̴r̵e̶ ̴w̸a̶s̷ ̴I̴n̵k̷ ̴l̸a̵s̷t̴ ̵n̸i̵g̸h̵t̵?̷”

“Uh, he was grabbing some more apples, isn’t he in the room now?”

Dream doesn’t think he can handle his feral friend going missing inside the house. That would be… that would be too much for him to handle. No thank you.

“Y̵e̷a̸h̴,̸ ̸y̵e̷a̶h̶ ̵h̷e̴ ̵i̷s̴.̵.̸.̴.̴Y̶o̴u̷ ̵r̴e̵m̸e̷m̵b̸e̴r̵e̴d̵ ̶t̷o̶ ̶l̸e̵a̶v̴e̸ ̸t̸h̴o̴s̸e̵ ̸s̴t̵o̷r̶a̸g̸e̷ ̴c̶l̴o̵s̶e̷t̸s̶ ̴o̵p̷e̵n̸,̴ ̶r̷i̷g̵h̵t̴?̴”

“Yes?…”

“G̸o̵o̸d̵.̷.̷.̴ ̸g̵o̵o̸d̴.̴.̸.̷.̷ ̶N̶o̷t̷h̷i̶n̷g̸ ̷g̸o̶t̷ ̵b̷r̵o̷k̶e̶n̷ ̸t̴h̸e̵n̷.̷”

“???”

————————————————————————

“…Huh, thought I bought more dark clothes than this?” 

“Oh, mom must have stolen them for the nest last night, don’t sweat it Uncle Cross.”

“PJ, should I be worried about the blades scabbards getting stolen?”

“….Probably.”

Cross sighs. It was going to be hard polishing those blades without something preserving them.

“I will just… I will just wrap them up I guess.”

That will do for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👁  
> y0u likE applEs?


	28. Things That Can Get Everywhere (4 months 2 days)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes there is little you can do for some things. Sometimes all you can do is do other things instead, or do your best to mediate the outcome.
> 
> Thank you Bookwyrm for the strainer idea~

“Do you...want to talk?” Cross felt it was important to ask at this point. It’s been two days in a row since Dream was staying at his room. The last time this had happened was... was when they were on the run, hopping from AU to AU after having left the Omega timeline.

Back then, they barely had any place to sleep. Barely had any place to stay in unless they wanted Nightmare to catch them. Finding UnderBlossom was a blessing in that sense. It was a place to properly rest.

By no means was it a place of permanent residence, however. It could be considered more of a summer house really. A place to spend time relaxing in before work calls back.

But it was a place where they didn’t have to fear showing their weaknesses, even for just a moment.

This is longer than just a moment.

“Dream.” He calls the others name when he doesn’t respond from where he’s sitting on the bed. It was… worrying how still the other was. 

“…There isn’t any danger at the moment. Not to me anyway.” Dream finally relents. Cross feels relief in him because he needed some kind of answer. Some kind of noise from the other for a while now. 

Dream hadn’t been talking for two days.

“Is there…Is there anything I can do?”

“Nothing that won’t put the entire multiverse at stake.”

Cross felt something wither in him this time.

 _So it’s that kind of situation._ “I see…”

He wants to say, _I don’t care about the multiverse so long as you’re safe and happy._ , and before all of this, he could have easily said that without a conscious thought stopping him. But now…

Now Ink has children on the line. It’s not just about Ink getting feelings or whatever. It’s not just about the Creator’s will, their desires. It’s not just anything that Cross wouldn’t care for more than Dream himself. It’s children. His children to be more specific. Dream’s children. 

_Nightmare’s children-_

He stops that thought in its track before it could go further on. No point in dwelling on remnants of past feelings. It was over now.

The paint now is that there is a lot more at stake, more than before. 

“Anything we can do to keep it off your mind then?”

“I…” Dream concentrates at a point somewhere. “We can’t interfere with the story in anyway, right?”

“That was the deal.” Cross agrees.

“I was thinking, maybe we could….go out and explore the AU a bit, maybe get out of the mountain. If we can get the Creator’s permission of course.” Dream twiddles his phalanges together as he says this, the tips of his distal clacking together, his thumbs twining. “There must be other ways we wouldn’t interfere with the story.”

“Hmm.” Cross hums. This was good. Concentrating on a plan instead of things they can’t do anything about.

_Only madness lies there. Cross should know. He tried and messed with an order that was already there and it got him to this point. Sometimes he has regrets. Sometimes he doesn’t. It’s always a war in him._

“We would have to ask Ink…or Error maybe. Not sure Ink is in a state to be answering questions at the moment.” The kids were definitely out of the question… actually, maybe this could be an opportunity for them to stretch their legs? Well, he can see PJ and Glitter Pen coming along at the very least… he was not entirely sure about Hove.

“Let’s ask Error… Tomorrow.”

He knows that whatever is causing Dream to come to his room, it has something to do with Ink. He wonders if Error would give him an answer to that as well.

——————————————————————

“UGH! IVE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS!!!”

Cross felt startled as PJ suddenly bursted into the living room out of the kitchen with a strainer in hand, and started walking towards where he was sitting on a rocking chair he had gotten as a joke before, a book in hand that he had borrowed from Chronicle’s Library. “Wha-“

“Hold this!” The strainer was trust into his hand, forcing him to maneuver the book into one hand quickly while holding the strainer. 

“What are you-“

He was cut off again by the teen holding the edges of the strainer and….

Liquifying and pushing himself through the strainer.

 _Glitter._ Cross thought blankly as he stared at what was left in the strainer.

He looked up to see PJ reforming fully again, briefly seeing a flash of strings before it got quickly formed over with inky substance that formed flesh and clothing. 

“Much better! There is always some that get left in there!!!!” 

“….Can all of your siblings do this as well?”

“What, you mean going through a strainer? Nah, I’m the squishest of the siblings so-” The other shrugs “As far as I know I’m the only one that can go that far… though I bet Gradient can do it if he put more back string to it.” the skelinkton snickers like they made the greatest joke of all times…. Or him. They seem to be more on the masculine side today.

“….So. Turning into liquid is a thing then.”

“I mean, yeaaaah. Kind of. Not for all of my siblings?… Can’t really explain why though. Papercut is a lot more squishier than Stift. Might change with age though. Again, not an expert in this. It is what it is though.”

...Yeah, Cross can accept that. 

“So, how many times am I going to have to wash this?” He dangles the strainer in his hand with the tip of his one pointer phalange. He can still see bits of Ink stains left on it. 

“Haha, right about that….”

“….” Instead of inquiring further, Cross simply turns the strainer upside down and with a motion of his wrist, manages to make it land on PJ’s head. “Keep it, think we have spares around here.”

“Sorry…”

“Yeah yeah just warn us next time, if you can.” Cross waved off the apology, getting up from his comfortable position in the chair so he could go and wash his hands. Disgust wasn’t what he was feeling. Still, there was a time he had gotten sick because of another worlds germs, and he had to wait it out because he couldn’t find a cure that would work for him. For the residents of that world, yes, but not for him. 

Who knew, maybe the outcode of outcodes had something far more incurable. 

Man, traveling between multiverses sure has a lot of risks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got more perspective from Cross this time yee haw.


	29. The Deal (2 Months and a half)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sksksksksksksks
> 
> Warning: Short chapter~

“…..”

Sksksksksksks

“What is amusing to you at this moment?”

Oh, sorry, I’m not entirely focused here, I’ve been focusing more on this conversation I’m having and ooooh the dialogue Bookwyrm puts together is so funny and perfect.

“Ah. Collaborations?”

Nothing completely formed yet dear. 

“…At this moment you’re the Creator that answered my call.”

Hm-hm.

“It's rude of you to not focus here."

Sksksksksks

"Haaah"

Sorry sorry you reminded me too much of my mom there!

"That so?"

... Interesting of you to care wether I'm rude or not...

"...Are you trying to imply something?"

Only that you've grown.

"Huh. Surprisingly soft words."

Im not going to bother asking what you implied there. Now! 

👏 

What do you ask for, and what are you willing to sacrifice?~

"...I ask that you protect Stain."

Only one child? Ah, right, right, you have faith in your Protector~ How sweet!

"..."

Right! Focus! Now I get to ask for something in return!

"......"

...In the future, somewhere faaar off in the future... I will require an avatar for a certain event.

"...You already have a Creator avatar don't you? 'Sona', is what you call them I believe."

True~ But my sona isn't fit for this particular job~

"...I'm willing to-"

You are not the one either.

"...Are you asking me to create an avatar for you?"

Technically, you've already made them. They're a collaboration you could say~

"...Cruel."

Haha! Maybe so! But~ I can promise that I'm a sucker for happy endings! You know there is no lie in that sentence~

"..."

So no worries.

Your eldest will bring a new era.

And they will live to see it through.

"....Deal."

Deal!

Sksksksksksksks


	30. The Equivalent Of Moving From Your Room To Another Room (Part 1)(4 months 4 days)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PJ's pronouns are he/him this chapter.
> 
> UnderBlossom does not have any of the features mentioned here in this chapter, as far as I know it's an AU that is on Hiatus and the original Creator probably has their own ideas for it. It's a cool concept though, and there is a reason for why I picked it.... though the reason why I picked it doesn't play too much of a heavy role in this probably.
> 
> Dream gives the Creator a nickname. 
> 
> Also I did not get the chance to discuss things with UnderBlossom's creator, though from what I know from what they've publicly announced it's okay to use their AU like this in the story. There is no mention of what's going on in the main, original story. There are probably no details regarding the surface of that world either. 
> 
> I'm rambling, right, hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional note.
> 
> OMG ITS CHAPTER 30!!!

There was a pleasant breeze in the forest that day, despite the recent events that had undergone across the world. Well, when it comes to the life of traveling merchants, there wasn’t a point in worrying over every world changing events were there?

What was important, is what changes to business these events bring.

That’s what it is to be a traveling merchant, and anyone in whose worked long enough in this job should understand that wisdom! 

Yes, yes. 

The most profitable path is the ability to accept all odditties in this line of business, and learn to surf with the tide!

“Excuse me…”

Which means!!!

“Oh! Hello there strangers!”

This old man shall be open for business for these skeletons in this forest…well, wait, one of them doesn’t quite look like a skeleton… Aaah whatever, monsters are a new species after all. He’s seen and heard of weirder appearances. 

“Quite a good day it is isn’t it! Traveling to get into towns I presume?”

The golden eye lighted one seemed to brighten in response, raising two yellow gloved hands from under their brown cloak while smiling a soft smile… Aaaah, such a smile would bring the customers right in… Oh well, they don’t look like the business sort… that glove looks like it could have been good quality once as well, though now its worn from usage. Fighters then?

“Why, yes. We heard there was a town at the east end of this forest, and were looking to enter it… would you happen to know anything?”

“Hm hm!” he tapped his stick twice on the moss covered ground in thought. “East side you say… Hmm, not to be blunt, but they’re not very open minded when it comes to monsters, though, admittedly they have good stuff to sell…”

“Ah, I see… that’s a pity, we need to resupply too…” 

“Well, we did expect as much… “ The one with a scar on his… face? No, skull… said. His eye lights were white instead. “Perhaps we could go to the town up North…”

“Oh my, they don’t have much going for them regarding food and other profits, you’re more likely to get bagged in those towns.” He tapped his cane on the ground a bit, hobbling up a bit forward, and two steps away as he patted his merchant bag from behind in a thoughtful manner. Many items were stored in that bag.

“True...”

“My my if only you could somehow disguise yourself as human...” he spun around, tapping his cane one last time for effect, as he spun his merchant bag to the front by the strap of his shoulders with one maneuver, pulling out two illusion magic items. “Am I right?”

“Ah... those are?...”

“Illusion crystals! Yes, dear audience, these do not deceive your eyes~” he winked at the smallest, giggling cloaked sparkly looking skeleton before continuing. “These rarities come from the Mirage Caverns~”

“Mirage caverns?” The one that’s a bit taller than the glittering one says, voice blank and wry at the same time. 

“Yes yes, the Caverns where its rumored no one can return from- for they see-“

“Can we please just buy them?” The….squishy looking skeleton asks, sounding impatient for all the world.

“Ah, uh, right…”

Hmm, perhaps he should…work on shortening his explanations….

——————————————

“I still don’t see the point in this.” PJ says right after they buy five of the illusion crystals. “Why not use my magic to make ourselves look like… human? Why talk with a generic merchant character?” Why play along for characters that are clearly not given much thought? “How many times have you travelled in this AU anyway?”

“Well, there were other few times we had to travel to different parts of UnderBlossom….” Dream begins as Cross shows how to place the item on their person to Hove and Glitter, PJ having already figured it out by simply letting it stick to the liquid he and his clothing are made of. “And we couldn’t interact with any of the characters that are underground. So the Creator…I’m just going to call them Blossom, Blossom decided to expand a bit, and thus made these platforms… I don’t think the other Creators are aware however.”

“…This is a really private AU huh?” PJ spoke after a moment of silence. All five of them looked human now, his fingers pink colored…. This feels weird. Not at all like mom’s magic and…

_Just bare with it for now._

“Well, Blossom is a very private person.”

“Must have been lucky to be able to talk with them then.”

“Well, I suppose we were lucky to have Ink as a friend.”

PJ wished they hadn’t went out… but, they also didn’t feel like staying inside either, back in the house. Mom was busy making sure the ‘nest’ was going to be prepared before he goes to sleep and Error…

Error will act as the Protector so his strings would get everywhere.

PJ chose the lesser evil.

——————————————

_”S̵o̴,̸ ̴g̵o̴i̸n̸g̶ ̷o̶u̵t̷ ̴i̷n̵t̶o̷ ̷t̵h̷e̶ ̸A̵U̵ ̸s̴o̴u̸n̵d̶s̷ ̵l̷i̷k̸e̴ ̴a̴ ̶g̶o̷o̸d̵ ̶i̷d̷e̴a̷ ̶t̶o̶ ̵y̷o̴u̴.̴” Error spoke blandly, phalanges tapping against his arms. “A̷r̴e̵n̷’̸t̶ ̶y̷o̵u̸ ̵s̷u̸p̷p̸o̴s̸e̸d̶ ̸t̸o̴ ̶m̵a̷k̶e̵ ̵s̸u̶r̷e̶ ̶y̸o̶u̶ ̶d̸o̷n̴’̸t̸ ̴g̸e̵t̶ ̴i̷n̵ ̷t̵h̶e̵ ̶C̵r̶e̵a̴t̵o̴r̶s̵ ̸w̸a̴y̴?̵”_

_“Oh, this is something we’ve done before in UnderBlossom! The Creator has places outside of the story designed, those are the places we tend to visit.”_

_“…̴.̶T̸h̴i̷s̵ ̶p̵l̶a̴c̴e̶ ̷i̷s̶ ̴f̴e̷e̵l̴i̷n̵g̸ ̸m̷o̴r̵e̷ ̷a̴n̶d̸ ̶m̸o̷r̵e̴ ̶l̶i̶k̴e̸ ̵a̷ ̶v̷a̵c̵a̸t̴i̴o̵n̶ ̵h̴o̶m̴e̵…̴ ̷F̷i̷n̸e̷,̶ ̶h̸o̴l̴d̴ ̷o̶n̷,̶ ̴l̴e̵t̶ ̸m̸e̷ ̴a̵s̷k̶-̶“ His head tilts, eye sockets narrowing as if he’s listening for something. “U̴h̶-̶h̶u̵h̴,̶ ̴a̸h̸.̶ ̸R̴i̵g̸h̵t̷.̵”_

_“G̶o̶o̸d̸ ̶n̶e̷w̵s̴.̴ ̵T̶h̴e̸y̸’̸l̸l̷ ̴a̵l̷l̵o̶w̶ ̷i̴t̵ ̶f̵o̴r̶ ̸t̸o̷m̵o̴r̷r̷o̶w̴.̶”_

_“Oh, that’s great!” Dream says, sounding unexpectedly relieved. PJ wonders if he had felt cooped up staying here for so long, considering that neither he nor Cross seems to be the type to settle down somewhere._

_“H̶o̷w̴e̶v̶e̸r̶,̸ ̷t̵h̶e̸y̸ ̸w̷a̶n̶t̸ ̶m̴e̸ ̶t̴o̵ ̶t̵e̶l̶l̶ ̵y̴o̸u̶ ̸t̷h̴a̶t̴ ̴t̸h̶e̷y̷ ̸h̶a̷v̷e̸n̷’̶t̵ ̷m̷a̶d̸e̶ ̸a̶n̵y̶ ̵u̴p̷d̴a̶t̸e̸s̵ ̵s̵o̶ ̷y̶o̷u̵ ̷w̶i̶l̴l̶ ̷h̷a̵v̶e̷ ̵t̵o̶ ̸e̶n̷t̵e̵r̵ ̴t̷h̴e̸ ̸t̷o̸w̷n̴ ̷t̸h̷e̶ ̴s̷a̵m̸e̶ ̸w̴a̵y̷ ̶y̷o̷u̶ ̶d̵o̷…̷” Error pauses and shrugs “W̶h̵a̶t̵e̴v̶e̵r̷ ̸t̴h̸a̸t̵ ̸m̶e̶a̷n̸s̴.̶”_

_“Well, we expected as much.” Cross speaks in an understanding tone, but his expression betrays his exasperation. “We were wondering if the others might be interested in going outside as well.”_

_Before PJ could state a negative, Glitter Pen suddenly jumps in excitement, hand waving in the air in fast motion. “🖐❗️ 🖐 ❗️🖐 ❗️”_

_PJ felt impending doom as Hove spoke as well “I’m going to ask mom… but if she approves I’m going as well. I can’t leave Glitter Pen with you after all.”_

_Now, as Hove leaves, PJ can see how Error is just… not looking at him, is there, neither Hove and Glitter Pen will be here, and Mom won’t be able to focus all here…._

_“I’m coming too.” Is the words that come out of his mouth._

——————————————

And now, here they are.

“Ok, we can just go invisible here.” Cross spoke as they reached the gates that lead towards the castle town. They were made of bits of wood and metal…. clearly not much thought put into it. The walls as well, barely having any details besides a few lines. PJ can instantly tell that whatever he might see inside, it’s not going to impress him. “Don’t judge a book by its cover PJ.” Cross calls out without turning to look at him.

In response, the teen narrows his eyes. 

“I can hear your disapproval all the way from here.” Cross says again. As if it would provide an explanation.

 _Does being a royal guard give you mind reading powers?_ is what he doesn’t ask. Instead, he disappears into the magic Cross casts around them, a thin purple ecto material that looks to be see through....

All five of them slip in, with Cross leading from the front, just as what looks like a carriage being dragged by a pair of horses walks in. Oh. Okay, so the horses and the carriage look good apparently. So do the drawn humans actually. 

The buildings still look terrible though.

They get out from under the…invisibility ecto? Camouflage? When they went into a back alley. 

“Alright, so, whatever you buy from here, you’re going to at least have to _pretend_ you’re paying, alright?” Cross begins.

“We didn’t pay that merchant though?…”

“It’s because not enough thought was put into his scenario, right?” PJ says instead. Cross nods is affirmation, and then continues speaking. “Sadly, there are some thoughts put into this place, so the characters have at least enough awareness to ask for payment….and there are actually guards around here.” Dream chuckles softly at Cross’s phrasing.

“They’re also developed enough to have superstitions against monsters and magic so…yeah.” Cross adds on as he and Dream start to move in a different direction of the alley. “Don’t take off the crystal, try not to make obvious magic happen, pay-” “Or pretend pay.” PJ adds, waggling his very human eyebrows. Good to know there enough thoughts put into the illusions at least. It feels wrong in many different ways……..because…….

Because.

He doesn’t have to think about that.

All he needs to do is remind himself that Error is back at home.

That’s enough to keep him here instead of bolting back the way he came from.

“Or pretend play.” Cross agrees with a grin on his human features. 

Then there is what sounds like carnival music, people chatting…. 

A light at the other end of the alley they’re walking through…

Colorful confetti raining down, an old mans voice shouting prices and names of objects….

And they’re here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here They Be
> 
> Thank you for reading~


	31. (The Equivalent Of Moving From Your Room To Another Room (Part 2) (4 months 4 days)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ive finished writing this at 3:30 am, and i am now posting this at the same exact time. enjoy my sleep deprived writing. good night.
> 
> DarkStarWolf has mentioned grooming so many times and i managed to finally get to that point in writing.

….That’s a detailed crowd.

“Are you sure this place is underdeveloped?” PJ whispered under his breath, eyeing the stuttering, animated movement of the sketches around them. Hell, it was well sketched out, even without being inked over, PJ can tell that it only needed a few drops of color and the entire place would go off into business.

Predictably, only the flowers seem to be colored. 

Cross whispers back “It’s more undeveloped than some of the places I’ve seen. Why?”

Ah, right.

The bodyguard hadn’t been to the hiatus, unfinished Cus PJ had been to. 

None of them were as well thought out as this.

There were many unfinished stalls, but five of them were completely sketched out. Two of them seem to be rivals… the human characters seem to be glaring at each other as they shout out full sentences. FULL sentences! They were all only about the jewels they were selling, clearly trying to out do each other in the advertisement.

Among the other stalls… there was one that sold nuts and dried fruits, the character smiling, with wrinkles around his eyes. 

A spice stall with…a fiery looking character. A woman? PJ tilts his head examining from afar. Definitely looked like a woman.

Lastly, the stall that holds vegetable and fruits.

A generic chef character was placed there.

Not one that fits a bazaar either, more like one that fits a restaurant or something….

PJ only realizes his phalanges are twitching when Hove tugs at one of them, causing him to look down and see his little sisters pouting face. 

“You’re making that face.”

“What face?…”

“The face you make when you’re bored, and to quote you from two years ago, ‘About to start shit’.”

“PJ.” Dream’s voice comes through beyond another, and it sounds so disappointed it makes him let out a chuckle. “That can get us kicked out of the AU.”

Before PJ could chuckle again, Dream speaks “And no, I don’t care if you swear, so long as you don’t overdo it.”

“You saying you have limits to someone swearing then?” 

“Please don’t take that as a challenge.”

Too late. PJ was going to swear as much as he can after this. All the F bombs. All the naughty words jumbled into one sentence at least 5 times a day. He’s going to mercilessly destroy whatever patience Dream has, because PJ loves pushing the limits of other characters-

People.

Other people. Right.

He wasn’t going to start doing that _here_ of course. Not where these almost robotic, gif like sketches can react. Not where a Creator had their eye on their entire group…well, this is their au, they were aware of everything that was going on here probably….

Actually, PJ was going to start doing that after they get back to the Doodlesphere. You never knew with Creators. They had thrown Mom out of their AU once for simply painting on a wall. Another had thrown mom out because _’Didn’t appreciate my suggestions, it’s okay PJ, it happens sometimes._

He wasn’t taking any chances.

“Oh I think that ones new…” Cross’s voice could be heard from the Spice stall. PJ grips Hove’s hands into his and walks through the crowd, brushing his human hair from his face in order to properly see where everyone else was at at the current moment. 

Dream and Glitter Pen had stopped in front of the jeweler’s stall, Glitter jumping up and down in excitement as the stall owner held up various different embroideries with a grin on his face, as his rival glared, shaking a silent fist at him for getting customers… even though he himself had his own sketched customers.

_Maybe they’re developed enough to sense that we’re not a part of their world?_

Dream had a soft expression on his face as he pretended to give money to the owner and place a couple of ornaments into Glitter Pen’s outstretched hands. PJ had no doubts that his sibling would modify them later to their own liking. A glance to the right direction as he continues walking with Hove, Cross seems to be going through an assortment of spices, having the stall owner bag many of them…

That’s a lot of cocoa powder.

“I suppose that leaves us with looking at vegetables and fruits then…” PJ mutters to himself. Hove solemnly nods, even though there is nothing to be solemn about. Hove tends to be dramatic like that.

——————————————————

“That’s….a lot there PJ.”

Nevermind. Hove had every right to be solemn apparently.

“I wanted to see if there was a limit to how many I can buy.” Apparently there wasn’t. The generic chef looking guy barely showed any emotion besides his default cheery setting. Nope, no development at all. No different from those dolls Error has. “It was uneventful.”

“….I’m glad we don’t have to pay actual money.” Cross spoke again, Dream looking bemused. “You better have a plan for carrying all that.”

PJ shrugs with a grin. “I have a few tricks up my sleeve~” Hidden here in the back alley, right before they leave town, PJ places down the four entire stack of vegetable and fruit boxes down, and opens his cloak.

Almost immediately, the ink encompassing his body shifts, and practically shoots out what looks like fast moving, whipping tendrils that grab at all of the boxes at once and pulls it into the Inky substance of his body that is beneath the illusion of human skin.

Then he closes his cloak, giving it a few pats to brush of invisible dust, and silently self congratulate.

“…Are we going to have to wash them thoroughly.” Dream pipes up after a moment of silence.

“Calm down~ I just put them in my inventory!” PJ whines out, mood changing to that of an annoyed one. “Come on. Let get back before Error destroys the entire house.”

Every second of this experience….

Was utterly boring.

PJ has been to better Bazaar’s than this.

Oh well.

——————————————————

“Í̴̗n̴͇̈́̔k̴̻͇͑.” Error grinds out, fingers tangled in his green strings in a strong grip, determined to make sure that he didn’t lose control of any of them that is spread out around the cottage.

Wood creaked as sunlight filtered through the windows…of what felt more empty than before.

Error waited, mismatched eyelights focused on the other end of the dark corridor, where the silence was the loudest at.

Then.

A skull that carried only two white dots within their eye sockets staring at him from around the corner.

“L̴i̷s̵t̴e̷n̶ ̷h̵e̷r̶e̴ ̵y̸o̶u̸ ̴l̴i̴t̵t̶l̷e̸-̷“

Right before he could finish his sentence, suddenly the other had gained upon him, fast.

Faster than his own strings at the current moment.

“S̷̹̈́͂H̴̡͉͐̒Ȉ̷͙͔͝T̷͇̥̑-̷̻͋“ right before any collision could happen with the soulless being Error yanks himself up towards the ceiling, struggling, struggling to gain some sort of footing in territory that he’s not as adaptive to as he’s in the anti-void.

Against anyone else Error would still have the upper hand.

And against Ink that makes him practically powerless. 

Therefore, he is predictably snagged around the waist by two arms, pushed down heavily with the others entire body weight in a way that gets them both rolling until they end up in the living room somehow…. Probably because Error’s struggle against Ink caused them to veer off in several different directions. 

Error manages to finally give up.

“I̴ ̵h̷a̶t̸e̸ ̷y̶o̸u̶ ̶s̸o̴ ̴m̶u̸c̷h̵.̵”

His only answer is the continuous drag of a tongue over his skull, and approving hum.

“I̷f̸ ̴I̶ ̶k̷n̶e̸w̵ ̶y̷o̷u̷ ̵h̷a̴d̴ ̴t̸h̶i̷s̸ ̶h̷a̵b̴i̴t̸,̸ ̶I̶ ̴w̷o̷u̴l̴d̵ ̵h̶a̸v̵e̵ ̴n̵e̵v̵e̷r̸ ̵m̶a̸d̸e̸ ̷t̴h̸a̸t̴ ̸a̴g̷r̷e̵e̵m̸e̸n̴t̴.” A lie, they both knew. Ink didn’t care, obviously. 

The Destroyer sighed and accepted his fate of getting his face ‘bathed’ by Ink.

Then he heard the sound of the door opening, and Dream’s voice calling out. “We’re back...” Footsteps coming closer, and Ink suddenly tightening his hold on Error’s shoulders as he pushes himself off to look into the direction the sound of chattering voices and footsteps were coming from…

Right before Dream could enter the living room Error yanks hard at a single string.

——————————————————

“…Cross were there people in the living room just now?”

“Might have been Error… or Ink. Doubt anyone would break in though.”

“Probably mom at THAT part of the pregnancy.” 

“What part?”

“THAT part.”

“???”

Glitter Pen only giggled.

“….Fine just help me put these groceries away then….”


	32. Art I have so far for this series

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These are stuff i did on tumblr.
> 
> EDIT 2:
> 
> Okay IT WORKS
> 
> Now you get to see the images~


	33. A Lazy Day (Part 1)(4 months and a half)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sword fight in this chapter does not have the intention to kill placed within it.
> 
> Lots of Cream in this chapter

_I’m feeling lazy today._ they thought.

 _Or rather…. I’m feeling bored._ is what they thought next, lying down on the borrowed bed, both of their siblings laying down next to them with almost equally blank expressions.

_Or rather………_

Whatever it was they couldn’t pin point the feeling with one word. 

There was nothing for them to do, to say the least.

 _We could read a book_ Hove thinks in response to the boredom PJ feels. _We could write one. Orfeo has fun doing that._

_You’d make it all emotional though._

_Of course I would._

_What would the story even be about? Where would the action be?_

_You would be writing with me as well._

Then their thoughts get interrupted with another voice.

🤕😱🤔

A moment of silence.

_Yeah I guess Glitter Pen would be good at coming up with descriptions. Can’t write in emoji though._

💃🧵🧥📽

_Ugh! We can just make our own puppets instead of using Error’s!_

_Hmm it would be more authentic that way too no?_

And soon they fell into a mental discussion of what to do with this idea, all three of them continuing to stare up to the ceiling all the while maintaining their blank expression.

—————————

 _Ugh. I'm feeling rusty today._ Cross thought as he swung his sword at a training dummy made from metal in their backyard. It was something he had stolen from a futuristic AU for situations like these. 

But... even with a training dummy....

 _A sparring partner would be good to have._

Epic for example. Or Blue. 

But Epic would be much funner to have as a sparring partner, the dude knew all the tricks Cross has, and Cross would always feel like he has to go all out when it comes to the other purple skeleton....

Well, there are two individuals within the residence that could also do the same of course. But Cross wouldn't approached them for sparring for several reasons. 

One, what kind of dumbass goes and asks random people for a fight? Ink and Error may not be random people, but Cross doesn't feel close enough to have them as sparring partners.

Two, now would definitely not be a good time for something as insignificant like that. Ink can't use his magic, for one, and is not in the mental state to actually do any kind of sparring. Error is acting as the 'Protector' and is busy handling an Ink who is very feral. 

Three, who in their right mind would think they stand a chance against the Creator and the Destroyer? Cross might have been naive and bullheaded once, when he had nothing left to lose, but that's not the case anymore. 

......

_Dream is an option_

With a swift kick to the side the dummy falls. "No he might not be up for something like that..." 

_He might go easy on me, for one, and he likes to avoid violence if he can help it..._

"Who might not be up for what?"

He nearly jolts at the voice. "A-ah Dream hey..." the other looked like he just woke up, still in his soft looking pajamas, which consisted of an oversized hoodie and a pair of yellow pajama pants...

_Cute._

"Cross?" Dream speaks again, this time with a smile on his face.

"Ah, er, I was just speaking out loud." Cross quickly answered, rubbing the back of his neck as he re-sheaths his blade. 

Dream hums, leaning against the door frame and eyeing him in what looked like a lazy manner........ and Cross just realizes he's only in his shirt, short, and the belt where he has his twin blades sheathed. 

"You look like you need a sparring partner." Dream then announces before Cross could start feeling self conscious. "Let me change into something more fitting. I've been wanting to try out something with my magic for a while now."

Suddenly, Cross gets the feeling that he will regret his earlier thoughts regarding dream.

—————————

Once upon a time-

_Ugh_

What PJ?

_That's just so... generic._

☝️ 👐 📚

_.......Fine then. Move over._

—————————

Error blearily opened his eyes in the dark of the room, reflexively gripping at the form that had laid himself across his chest before relaxing, having the information of past activities reload in his mind.

He looks at Ink, who has closed his eyes, clearly more sluggish than usual. Error figures that's because all the energy was going into making sure the abomination growing within Ink grows.

It occurs to him again how this is the first time he's willingly, without having a well grounded reason, was spending time in Ink's nest, during the last two months of the pregnancy.

It was new. THIS was new...yet at the same time... it recalls something ancient. Long forgotten. Like the sound of feathers, and something rotting away at his soul and his physical being... and yet, the pain is dull enough that it doesn't overwhelm the warmth he feels at the sound of those feathers...

_Ah, that's right... back then I...._

_No_

His entire body nearly seized with the sudden pounding of an unwanted memory. It was like an entire pole suddenly went through his body and through his skull, a wince of sheer repulsion..at something. Something he can't put to words.

Ink continued laying still against him, seemingly dead to the world.

....

_Fuck._

—————————

_There is another plane of reality, made only from an endless ocean, and a vast expanse of stars that filled the equally endless void above it._

_And between them existed two beings._

_One, a pale dragon of incredible length, its scales shimmering and changing color in tandem with the stars as it drifted through the horizon, ever changing yet still staying the same...._

_The other, a massive spider whose webs expanded across the vast plane, the silken yet strong lines disappearing in the distance no matter where you stood on the web..._

—————————

Cross had many regrets in that moment. Many. Especially when that shimmering hope filled sword connected with both of his blades and pushed him back.

"Hope" he blocked a swing at his left leg "You're enjoying" he lunged forward, his blades briefly tapping against each other in a light 'cling' as he swings both down in a criss crossing manner, his left foot bracing him against the ground in a steady manner, his right leg bending in a way that allowed to upper plate of his foot to press against the grass, the position allowing him to jump back and create a distance when Dream takes a swing at him again, both hands holding the sword confidently "Driving me to a corner."

In return the Dreamer laughs, not a single scratch on him, and no sign of exertion. His footwork is steady, no doubt from the times he has had to use a bow. He was in light cyan sweatpants, and a simple yellow shirt, his crown never leaving him. "Were you under the impression that I don't use a sword? I suppose you haven't seen me use it before...then again" Dream lunges forward, thrusting his sword forward, and as Cross evades the attack he can see Dream's expression turning softer. "I haven't found reason to use it with you by my side."

And boy doesn't that tickle his funny bone.

"Flattery-" a quick dive to the ground, rolling to avoid a blunt hit to his ribs. "-Gets you anywhere, huh?"

Sparring like this... sword against sword...

Epic was by no means a sword user. He heavily relied on magic and his skills to dodge, coming up with creative construction to hinder Cross's advancement. He always came up with a clever tactic that would take at least a minute or two for Cross to find a weakness in, and that made sparring against him fun.

But he barely had the chance to fight against another sword. Metal resisting metal, the different tactics it takes, never truly being out of reach, yet never truly being close enough to reach...

It both bought fond memories that almost brings a bittersweet sensation through his SOUL, and it made him feel exhilarated.

As he brings his blades two an X to block a powerful blow, legs bending two push against the other, eye lights locked he decides.

_'I'm going to ask him for a spar more from now on.'_

It might not be as casual as he does with Epic.

 _'But'_ Cross thinks as Dream leaps back and away, breaking out of Cross's defense with a short distance between them, the grass below their feet crinkling. _'I definitely want to do this again.'_

—————————

My turn-

_Within the water domain below them, there were many schools of fishes._

_The different schools of fishes were constantly at war with each other over territory, under the watchful gaze of the dragon and the spider._

_Two of the fish kingdoms-_

'Kingdoms?'

Shut up PJ.

_Two of the fish kingdoms stood out among them for the two higher beings-_

Snrk.

.....

_-And the Spider decided to offer a deal to the Dragon._

—————————

Shivering, suddenly feeling uncomfortable by the weight on his form, Error traces his phalanges across the others spine in consideration, hearing him sigh, but otherwise stay still.

At this point he wanted to move the feral squid off of him. Long ago, he would have simply shoved the other off with a snarl, and would have attempted to stab him with several bone attacks.

However, this time around he's not close to crashing, and he actually has the mind to not snap and shove the carrying, smaller skeleton off. On the other hand, it's most likely his survival instincts that were keeping him from throwing the other off, and then throwing himself at the door to stay _away away from everything away from everyone-_

But no. He will act calm. Rational. Even as the glitches were getting worse in a way they hadn't for a while.

"I̸̹̎n̶͙͗k̶̺̃" the static strains through his throat and into his speech. He watches as the tinier shifts, the ecto flesh moving as Error puts his hands away, breath quickening in anxiety as the others skull got close to nuzzling against his neck. "G̶̜̓e̷̲͑t̵̙͘ ̷͈͒ŏ̸͜f̷̤̌f̴͉͑ ̷̹̇m̶͎̾e̵̗.̴̥̇"

The other opens his eye sockets, staring into the other.

—————————

[1] _"🧶 = 🌍 ⛓🖥"_

_"....?"_

_"🐲 🧵 🌍 🗺 "_

_" 🤝!"_

_" 🤝!"_

Wait can't the dragon just-

It's fiction PJ it doesn't have to make sense.

😤

Hove~ Don't shut me down like that~ We could make the reasons more interesting...

No lets just focus on the fish kingdoms now.

Pfft.

—————————

Dream was having fun, admittedly, as he parried Cross's blows, drove him into a corner and got droven into a corner in return. It was playful, on the edge of teasing even. Gave him good exercise as well.

He spun parrying another blow from Cross and got behind him, the edge of his blade nearly scrapping agains the others chin. "Do I win?" he asks innocently, playfully into the others hearing canal, and feels how the others chest rise and falls against him.

The other looks him in the eye with a smile on his face, eye sockets lidded in what looks like consideration. "Dunno, 'tis a competition?"

"I'd assumed so."

"Then.."

Before the former guard finished his sentence he suddenly knocked his skull back against Dream, causing surprise, and a bit of pain to his teeth. Then, taking advantage of the other faltering guard, Cross immediately used one of his blades to push Dream's sword back and leaped forward, skidding to a halt and turning with a challenging grin.

"How about I make it more challenging with tag?"

The guardian of positivity narrow his eyelights rubbing his chin with one hand and holding his sword with the other. That was unexpected. "Rules?" he asks. A competition could have some after all.

"Hm.. well, we will have to limit ourselves to this forest for one." he says.

"Two, since we don't want to draw too much attention, we're not going to use our weapons..." the blades get dismissed, Dream following suit and taking a step forward just as Cross takes a step back.

"And no magic, besides giving yourself a bit of boost when needed." Cross's eye lights do not waver as he starts to walk backwards into the forest, his black shirt having bits of dirt on it because of their earlier scuffle, a confidence in his stance. "You would catch me too easy otherwise."

Dream grins at that and asks "I can give you a 2 minute head start."

Cross laughs at that, eyelights fond "Would appreciate that."

"Last rule," the monochrome skeleton adds, "Catch me."

And almost within an instant he's gone, with Dream waiting for 2 minutes before following suit in almost equal amounts of breakneck speed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GlitterPen translation:
> 
> [1]:
> 
> Spider: My yarns weave through the entire plane of existence. 
> 
> Dragon: ...? What about it?
> 
> Spider: If the side I pick wins, you will get to


	34. A Lazy Day (Part 2)(4 months and a half)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You don't necessarily need touch for there to be fluff.
> 
> Also, there is no denial in this chapter. 
> 
> Also also, I kind of... hate the idea of this going in a cliche direction. I'm trying to be realistic, and the thought of Ink and Error being lovey dovey and cuddly all the time actually makes me feel uncomfortable. That just ignores a lot of their other personality traits. They're both assholes in their own right. Just a touch parental now. Ink definitely parental. They aren't going to change their entire personality like that.
> 
> Nightmare's lived for thousands of years, he's an eldritch being. Despite the corruption he has a brain and would no doubt use it. Same goes for Dream. Both twins would have some amount of maturity. 
> 
> My writing is lacking in the sense that I'm not quite sure I've managed to give the impression of everything being a grey area, not black and white.

Haphephobia, the fear of touch. 

It's in no way something to joke about. 

Ink has been long enough around his Protector to have come to understand this. 

The Protector is in pain. Instincts tell him so. In pain.

So he moves away accordingly, and watches as Protector throws himself off from the bed onto the floor, phalanges scratching almost violently at where he was touched.

The Protector is fine, for now. Nothing Ink could do for the Protector, unless Protector is physically injured.

Just like how Ink can never stand to be in the anti void for long, Error cannot handle any kind of touches for long.

This effects nothing. It is normal.

Protector being able to Protect is all he needs...

That's why Ink needs Protector here now, and Ink doesn't need to touch him to know he's there.

Protector will Protect.

Instincts tell him so.

\------------------------

_Meanwhile, the two kingdoms that had taken the interest of these two beings... they were preparing for war._

_The reason for the war, is because the two kings had rained their eyes on the same fish they want as their queen._

_The said fish had yet to show interest in either of them._

\------------------------

Cross felt exhilarated running between the trees, leaping over protruding roots. Running was something he had done for almost a century by now. Running after solutions, running from truths.. it was always an unclear purpose.

This game of tag they're playing right now, carefully making sure they don't get past the forest and into Snowdin, careful not to be showy, is exhilarating. It's with purpose.

And yet again Dream surprises him by being very good at this as well.

Cross had been into many battles and had to deal with avoiding Nightmare's tentacles many times. Running like this shouldn't be too much of a big deal for him. But as he runs, evading rocks and leaping fast above protruding uneven forest grounds without a pause, arms moving as well to keep the momentum going, practically beating against the air with each swing...

He can hear how Dream's footsteps were nearing him. The Guardian of positivity was coming ever closer no matter how much Cross cuts into different corners, never quite managing to lose the other.

And it IS an eerie reminder of how Nightmare would have caught him back then within his own castle walls.... but not overly so.

It's different. This is different.

There is no desperation here.

\------------------------

_The King Marigold, and King Phlox were both in love with that one neutral fish. A lone guard for hire._

_But the guard had no interest in either kingdoms, for he was cursed by the one who previously owned him._

_A curse that made it so that he became bound to those he accepted, no matter who they are._

_But despite the curse, Iris was pretty. That's why he gets to have two royalty pining after him._

PJ!

What? I'm just saying it as it is.

😠 

No take backs.

\------------------------

Error attempted to rip out his own vertebrae, still feeling phantom touches crawling like a parasitic disease.

He can't stand touches for long.

He can't.

There is nothing dramatic about it. Not in the sense that it's something to be saved from. Something that has to effect his life style.

No matter how he breaks off the outer shell of his bones, has marrow bleed down to the floor, the feeling doesn't go away. 

It's psychological. It doesn't exist.

It's still there, stabbing into his very core, and he can't get it off.

He doesn't scream like he used to do. He's gotten better at being quiet like that. Recovered bits and pieces of sanity. He doesn't want to draw anyone's attention towards here.

Ink doesn't make a sound, doesn't touch him, doesn't move from his bed, and simply watches his writhing form in a calm manner.

Error's pathetically grateful for that.

\------------------------

_King Phlox is the first to approach Iris._

_Iris simply swims around the grounds where his home, barren and broken, lay._

_"Are you hoping for your school to come back?"_

_And they both knew that was impossible._

_"I don't want to let go." not of the memories, not of what he once had._

_"Then," Phlox considers. "How about I help you preserve this place?"_

_"And what would you want in exchange?"_

_"To consider becoming a citizen of my kingdom, where I can offer you safety and food."_

_And Iris contemplates this deal._

Fish politics. Nice.

.....

\------------------------

Dream chases him in a manner that is less desperate. Less desperate for affection Cross couldn't bring it in himself to provide the same way the other members of Nightmare's gang had managed to do so for their leader. Nightmare was desperate to keep him close, wanted his loyalty even though he never forced it out of Cross. Not necessarily on purpose.

His loyalty back then lied with his own deceased Universe.

 _If I was available back then..._ he mused briefly, suddenly making a run back without pause and sliding right under Dream's grasp, taking the momentary pleasured surprise that flickers through the area as a chance to keep running. _No point thinking about things that could have been, especially when I'm not too attached to the idea._

Besides. He has something good going on here-

"Gotcha." Dream's voice filters through his hearing canals, seconds after he feels a hit to his ankles that make him trip and his back is on the forest ground, looking up at a smiling face and star shaped golden eye lights.

As he takes a moment to breathe hard, even though skeletons shouldn't need to breathe, he notices that Dream was straddling him at this point, in between Cross's legs.

His hands had taken hold of the monochrome skeletons hands, keeping them above Cross's head.


	35. A Lazy Day (Part 3 day end)(4 months and a half)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Verbal and clear consent, as well as clear communication is sexy
> 
> The story the kids are making up is inspired by a conversation Bookwyrm and I were/are having. Not exactly following the storyline though.
> 
> Ways to be help your queerplatonic haphephobic immortal partner calm down 101, you most likely won't have to use this guide in real life, as last time I checked immortality tends to not be a thing in real life. 
> 
> When traversing the multiverse, take care not to pity unless you are in a position to help. Otherwise you sentence yourself to death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Importance of comma(,):
> 
> those that don't have a place to hide like you are prey to humans and demons
> 
> those that don't have a place to hide like you, are prey to humans and demons
> 
> Punctuation. Makes it easier to imagine how one says something when reading.  
> (example is from Arifureta Shokugyou De Sekai Saikyou)

"So do I win now?" Dream asks the frozen form under him, mildly starting to get worried from the silence between them. He can feel that Cross seemed to actually quite enjoy this position, but the other also seemed to be in a mild state of shock. "Anyone home?" 

"Yeah." was the only answer he got. "Uh, c-could you get off?"

Dream blinks at the request, studying the others expression. It was had a violet hue, and Cross's teeth were set...and despite the joy, Dream could see a hint of nervousness as well.

And that hint of nervousness was enough for Dream to get up and off, pushing aside his churning desire to...to...he wasn't sure what he wanted to do. But he has the strange, strong desire to make that normally serious and calm expression show different levels of that violet hue.

But he has learned long ago the value of verbal consent when it comes to partners.

Thankfully, Lust was the first one he had taken to bed, and the one to give him a strong lecture of verbal consent right from the get go.

He watches as the expression on Cross's face turns between a mixture of relieved and disappointed, before the guard takes a breath that calms down the tidal wave of emotions, neutralizing them, and this time it's Dream's turn to be slightly disappointed. But, he understands. He knows that Cross had experience with his own brothers emphatic abilities before. He understands the need to hide.

Just because he can't control how he can read the positivity of every soul, doesn't mean that others won't feel any less robbed of their privacy.

He considers talking when Cross gets up, brushing himself off from the dirt that had clung to him from their initial, brief scuffle, and from their run through the forest. Dream watches intently instead as Cross hesitates, eyelights looking around, anywhere but Dream, and the color fading back to normal from his face.

"Do you..." a hand goes up, rubbing against his pale neck, looking discomforted by himself. "Do you remember the time I confessed to you?" 

\---------------

Ugh I can't decide...

Hove are you going to make your older sibling do all the work?

No! Can't you be patient?

...

...

⌚️ 👈

Fine. Don't blame me if it becomes boorish.

Pfffft oh man please let King Phlox talk like a snob-

_"I accept your offer to consider." Iris tells King Phlox._

_"That is all I ask for," Phlox speaks, and takes his leave._

_Soon after, he comes back with few individuals from his school, and helps Iris restore the corals his school used to inhabit before they had vanished._

_And as promised, he leaves with a bow, "You have no time limit in considering my offer. I simply ask you to inform me of whatever decision you might come to."_

_"One more thing," King Phlox adds before leaving, "If you are to join me, you may find a way to revive your school."_

\---------------

Error heaves a breath, glitching, broken codes of his bones rattling.

He flinches when something soft, but heavy lands besides where he had curled up in a ball, still scratching at his own skull.

Silence.

He shuffles, bringing the heavy blanket onto his form on the floor, using his strings to bring over pillows from around the room.

Silence reins over again, and he breathes easier.

This has happened numerous time before.

This is what is normal for them.

\---------------

_A week later after this meeting, the gold fish-_

Wait. PJ, lets not give them any species.

Huh?

They don't need it.

sigh

Don't say sigh out loud...

_A week later after this meeting, King Marigold visits Iris._

_"What have you to offer me?"_

_"...Would you accept that I briefly guide you through my kingdom?"_

_Naturally, Iris answers this very stupid question-_

🛑 

_....Naturally-_

🛑 

Stop policing me already! Fine fine...

_Iris answers, "How do I know this isn't a ploy to kidnap me?"_

......There is no other way to answer a question like that huh?

Marigold is... kind of suspicious in character, wether he has good intentions or not.

This doesn't give both of them equal opportunity in the story.

....

💡 

Had an idea Glitter pen?

\---------------

Dream remembers that day, almost right after the X event...

And he remembers how he had turned Cross down.

"I do." he answers calmly, eyeing Cross carefully. "Back then I was scared that-"

"-My feelings were only caused by your aura." Cross finishes Dream's sentence softly. "...Is there a reason why?..." he couldn't finish the sentence, having to take a moment as a few birds twittered around them. "Is this you giving it a chance...?"

"...I...Ever since I've learned that Ink has been taking care of children, and that Error and him have built a relationship like that between themselves so easily..." he stops himself, trying to think of a proper response. "I think I hadn't given the idea of dating a proper consideration, and I think I hurt you in the process of being insecure." he grips the front of his dirtied sweater. "I love you... but I wasn't sure if my aura was forcing you to return the sentiment."

"..." Cross looks at him carefully, calmly.

"...I understand if I'm late-"

"I attach feelings with sex." Cross suddenly cuts him off bluntly.

More bird chirping.

"Eh?"

"I had casual sex two times before," _Huh?_ "And it got cut off quickly because I realized that I was getting emotionally attached." _Huh?_ "Point is, if you want to go out with me I'd rather you show me that through other means... You're going to catch flies if you keep your mouth open like that."

Another moment of just birds chirping as Dream regains his composure.

"S-so you had sex before..." _**Only twice! who was it? I want to know but aaaah Cross definitely wants to respect the other persons privacy and that honorable side of him is so precious!!!**_

\---------------

_King Marigold arrives next, a week after King Phlox, but without all the items that speak to his royal status._

_"Who are you?" Iris asks, for he does not recognize the faces of those outside of his previous school._

_"I am Marigold, a simple fish passing by these grounds... and who might you be?"_

_"I am Iris, and these grounds are the grave to my brethren."_

_Upon hearing this, Marigold replies, feeling genuine sadness, "I am sorry for your loss." then, he presents abandoned shiny shells he had collected on his journey here. "Could I make an offering for them?"_

_Touched by the kindness, and after eyeing shells themselves, Iris agrees._

_After placing however many shells he has carefully onto the gravesite, and murmuring a few prayers, Marigold turns to Iris. "This place seems well taken care of...did you do it all by yourself?"_

_"King Phlox helped me preserve these grounds better in exchange for a deal." Iris simply states._

_A moment of silence passes between them as Marigold thinks, long and hard, "I come from a different kingdom, opposite to King Phlox."_

_"So you have your own school then." Iris says, doubtfully. "How come you are alone now, without a group?"_

_"I am quite the strong fighter among the kingdom. It has helped me climb the ranks." Marigold answers smoothly "Besides that, the others were quiet busy."_

\---------------

Error thinks, if it had been anyone else who seen him in such a state, they would be stupid enough to pity him, or stupid enough to take the chance to attack. It has happened before. Cornered SOULs looking for an escape from his anti-void, trying to take advantage of his momentary weakness to either escape from or kill their captor, Blue being an exception to that.

Of course, their SOULs get taken as compensation for that.

He always enjoys looking at their expressions of despair, of sorrow....

Of resignation.

Those who decide the Destroyer needs pity, tend to be the most pitiable of fools.

\---------------

_"Hah" Iris chuckles, clearly still doubting Marigold's words. "And here I thought you were surviving on scraps..."_

_"Should I prove my strength through a spar then?" Marigold offers then, a smile gracing his features._

_Iris narrows his eyes and accepts the challenge._

_Leaving the grounds behind, into a more secluded area, they soon clash their swords together_

_For what is supposed to be a simple spar, many reefs and boulders around them were decimated, small non sentient creatures fleeing for their lives._

_It finally ends with the both of them panting, no blood spilt, and Marigold somehow looking more composed than Iris does. It was a tie._

_"You're good with a sword." Iris finally acknowledges-_

Can we talk about fishes holding swords?

_"Are the others from your kingdom just as good?" he asks, curious more than anything. Were it not for the fact that this was a spar, Iris is fully aware he wouldn't have survived against the other fish._

_"We have some better than I, the one that stands out among them would be another fish named Salvia." then, Marigold adds, "I'm sure you would make them work for it." and it sounds consoling almost, the way he says it. Somehow, this makes Iris feel miffed._

_"Looking down on me?" "Heavens no!"_

_"I was thinking, this interaction was pleasant, perhaps you would like to visit sometime? Our school isn't migrating anywhere anytime soon."_

_Iris thinks, then thoughtfully adds, "...Perhaps I might."_

So it takes a good spar to get- to marry him?

Sibling, I'm not a baby bones.

😃 !!!

No, of course you're not, you both are just my smaller siblings, and my save point SOUL can't take the thought of-

😔 <\- 💩 

Glitter Pen!!! Language!

_"That is good to hear." Marigold says, smiling pleasantly._

_And then he takes his leave after saying a few pleasantries._

\---------------

"Yes?" Cross says, feeling like he was being insulted, the tiniest bit "Why is that so surprising?" he doesn't peg Dream to be weird about it, considering that the other had told him a few times about the apparently educational adventures in bed he had before, and the apparently confusing fantasies the people around him tend to have.

"Oh no, sorry, you having sex isn't surprising at all! Sorry!" Dream held his hands up in a placating manner "I just..." Cross watches the other shuffle guiltily. "It's pretty selfish, and I suppose ridiculous but I suppose I was hoping to be your first?" and wow, it's unfair how shy Dream looks when he says that. Cross can almost imagine what kind of things Dream would have done on the forest floor, and almost regrets stopping the other.

" ....W-well." Cross begins. "I definitely hadn't kissed anyone."

_Nightmare's tentacles that one time, oh so long ago, do not count._

"So. You know. You can have my first kiss if nothing else?" Cross says, looking back at Dream and shivering at the blown eyelights the other displayed.

_This is embarrassing. And awkward. And so cliche._

_But dunno how else this conversation can go._

"Can I kiss you?" Dream says, and there is some excitement in his voice, as well as something deep that told Cross if he were to let Dream kiss him, he would get swept up in a tidal wave he wouldn't know how to get out of.

"Maybe when you don't look like you're about to eat me." Cross says. That game of chase they played earlier was clearly a bad idea. Ignoring Dream's murmur of 'But I can't help it', he starts making his track back to the house, doing his best to ignore the flush of magic gathering on his own face.

_Don't think about how you put that predatory look on Dream's face. Do not._

"Let's get back."

\---------------

_Iris was aware of the two schools of fishes, but never paid too much attention to them. It was half surprising, and half unsurprising to find out that Marigold was the King of his kingdom. He had suspected as much._

_The king personally gave him a tour of his palace, and of his citizens home. Iris had the pleasure of meeting Salvia, a blue fish._

_"Do you also want me to become a citizen of this place?" Iris asks, expression tilted to the side._

_"I'm sure Phlox has offered the same to you." Marigold acknowledges. "...More than that, however, I wanted to propose to you."_

_"You want me to become your queen." Iris says flatly, to which Marigold calmly replies "Only with your consent."_

_"I am sure that both me and Phlox are uninterested in forcing you. If you are disinclined to do so, then I only ask you do not join the other side." Marigold tilts his head to the side. "You are quite powerful, and skilled."_

_"Not enough to protect my family." Iris whispers with thinly veiled grievance._

_"....I would still like to visit as a friend." Marigold finally says softly, and with a face that speaks of resignation. "I enjoyed our spar, and our conversation."_

_Iris looks coldly at him before answering. "You may visit. But if Phlox visits as well, neither of you are allowed to engage each other in hatred there. I will not allow your animosity towards each other taint the remains of my family."_

_"Understood." Marigold replies._

\---------------

When Error finally stops feeling the _intrusive unpredictable horrible_ phantoms of the touch, its an immense relief. The relief coarses through him, and momentarily his head is empty, all things gone. It's the same feeling of the times he's cried long and hard in his anti-void, long enough to crash, and then get his bearings back in a much clearer state.

He closes his eyes, and proceeds to reboot under the heavy blanket and on top of the soft pillows, trusting that Ink won't bother him unless it's an emergency.

Things are secure. His strings are wrapped everywhere around the house. He has taken the chance to strengthen the deleting firewall and the normal firewall he had put around Ink's mindscape.

They were safe as can be, and that's all that matter.

So they both 'sleep', or do whatever they do to rest their bodies. What even is sleep for them? Who knows.

But they're both perfectly comfortable at the moment, comfortable and felt safe enough to simply rest without touching each other.

\---------------

I'm bored.

💤 

...I tire of this story as well...

We can get back to it another time. Lets just nap.

Help me put the fish bowl somewhere PJ.

Can't you do it yourself?

The fishes are your creation, your responsibility.

........Nyaarrrghhh ok ok give me a minute...creating takes so much energy...

You were the one that decided to do it you giant toddler.

Ouch sis, stop hurting me like this.

\---------------

Cross cut his day short with Dream giving him a chaste kiss, back in Cross's room, having changed their clothes to something cleaner. Dream had bot unexpectedly and unsurprisingly come into Cross's room and had immediately asked to kiss him, his eyelights looking less predatory and more determined this time.

Of course, Cross should have expected that the chaste kiss wouldn't stay chaste for long, especially not when Dream summons a tongue to press the tip of it against his teeth, eyelights looking at Cross searchingly.

_Is this okay? I will pull back if not._

In answer, Cross opens his own mouth, summoning his own tongue to press against the others.

And thats all it took for the chaste kiss to turn into something not so chaste.

Dream was clearly experienced with his tongue. Experienced in a way that made Cross gasp when Dream leaned forward further, this time entering the tip of his tongue in, making Cross shiver as wetness collided with his own. He was patient, keeping his hands to himself even as Cross grasped his humerus. Purple snaked under yellow, rubbing against it.

_Very unlike his brother._

All thoughts of Nightmare gets banished when Dream slowly, experimentally slides his tongue further in, pausing almost everytime, letting Cross drag his tongue in, opening his tongue a bit better. There were many things that came out of the friendship between him and Epic. Learning what _not_ to do when kissing from all those mangas and animes they've watched is one of them. So he does his best to keep his magic under control, and slowly lets go of Dream when he starts to lean back on the bed, Dream towering over him in a way that makes Cross feel only slightly trapped.

By the time they break the kiss Dream's ribs are pressing against his through their shirts, panting like they've both run a marathon.

"I'm thinking..." Dream starts then. "I want to take you out to Outertale. After we can get out of here."

Cross blinks for a moment, then smiles. "Going to take me to Grillby's there?" he teases.

Dream pouts at this, making Cross laugh "Alright alright, I'm cool with the idea." he says. "Which parts are you planning?"

"I was thinking we could stroll through one of the pacifist timelines." Dream states finally. "Well, the pacifist timeline thats come to an end at the very least. The place should be emptied out from other monsters by then." 

Cross hums at this. "So you'd prefer it if we're alone together then?"

"Yes... and I know that one of the Genocide timelines is possibly the easier way to achieve that but-"

"It's okay." Cross puts his hand affectionately against the others cheek. "We 're not in a hurry."

_I don't want to feel like I'm intruding on the remains of stardusts either._

"We can think about it more later. I feel like just being lazy and napping all day."

Dream shrugs at that "Not much else to do is there?"

Yep.

And so the day ends halfway through with the entire household sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have had many times i wanted to peel my skin off and break my own wrists with my bare hands from a mixture of anxiety and emotional high in cornered situations where people were making immediate assumptions and making me feel cornered. 
> 
> Good thing I didn't resort to that. Hospital bills ain't cheap and you know, having your leg go through surgery once due to a skiing accident gives you an idea on how much of a _pain_ it would be to crush your own wrists.
> 
> I'm sure immortality to outlive loved ones and all responsibility would let me get away with such things without consequences.
> 
> This is a world with consequences though. And if you want to get away with something, you should be able to afford taking responsibility of the outcomes.
> 
> I am not super powered. I am not immortal. I cannot afford to get away with having to go to the hospital, especially not now during COVID. I don't want to owe debts like that either.


	36. 4 months and 3 and a half weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare is not an opponent to mess with. Not because he's evil, no, then that would be something more terrifying than anyone can imagine. 
> 
> Something simply, purely evil is something that has no reason to stop. Something that does not hesitate, does not care to let one know of what he's doing. Something that is simply evil with no sentiency to show. Something that is impossible to talk to, and impossibility is not something one can see clearly.
> 
> Nightmare is not some cartoon villain that monologues all his plans. 
> 
> Error knows him well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment on the story itself...
> 
> Most of the comments isn't because many people are commenting, it's because me and Bookwyrm are having long conversations that never seem to end.
> 
> And comments give me more motivation to finish stuff... unless I lose interest in the fandom.

Error gets the feeling he missed something. Several things. Which, would not be surprising. Ever since he got stuck here, he's most definitely been missing out on a lot of things. Even the amount of information he can access has been limited, despite the fact that only little of Nightmare's mark remains on him.

.....Despite being younger, Nightmare's power was nothing to scoff at. Nor was his intellect. There was a reason why he managed to lend a mark on Error after all, and why even Ink couldn't always save worlds from Nightmare.

By now, Error has no doubts that the guardian of negativity has figured some parts of the arrangement out.

Why else would he be actively getting rid of Error's strings throughout the multiverse while he has the chance, and wrecking negativity while at it?

Simple.

To gather more power for himself, and to ensure Error didn't have access to strings that are already there, nor was entirely aware of the activities Nightmare and his gang conduct.

Despite what the voices seem to presume in his head-

_[Cocky bastard-][Bet he's going to try entering the nest~]_

-Nightmare was not that stupid. Nightmare was anything but prideful. He's experienced enough to know it won't lead him to anywhere good. Taking a look at Ink's mindscape could have been enough for Nightmare to garner a good plan.

And Ink was wary of Nightmare for a reason.

It's annoying how naive Creators could be sometimes. Pissed him off even sometimes.

Things are never that simple.

Else, Error could have easily finished him off from the get go.

Nightmare _toyed_ with him several times when Error had attempted to destroy universes within his territory...

\-----------------------

_"You are in my territory, Destroyer." Nightmare sneers down at his broken form. "Did you really think I would stand by and let you destroy this universe? Whose king has made pact with **me?** "_

\-----------------------

Let it not be said that the guardian of Negativity, doesn't guard his lands filled with vengeance seeking kings, and warriors that have risen _with_ despair, accepting all of their own ill ways, and using it to bring their kingdom to prosperity.

Error has seen the kingdoms that have made their alliances with Nightmare. The families in them that are well fed and together, despite their own kings and guards rage. The parents that have learned to stay strong through a few words Nightmare tells them, become so protective of their kin, to the point they alone could nearly drag the Destroyer out of their own universes.

Nightmare was no cartoon villain.

He is a ruler, now over 600 years old.

\-----------------------

_Error waits by the side, still in his early days as the destroyer of universes. He's decided to accompany Nightmare to one of the newly formed universes that have... a rather sad story. Sad and pointless. All raw hatred and sadness for the taking, as Nightmare had put it. Error doesn't necessarily understand how his... **acquaintances** role works. He understands, however, that as the guardian of negativity, he gets called by places like this._

_Places where everyone despairs, and can do nothing but beg for a better life, a better ending._

_Frankly, it disgusts Error. These negative AUs are simply infuriating mockeries of the **Original.**_

_**"...So then, we have a deal?"** _

_"Yes... yes... you may feed on our nightmares and despair." The Asgore says. "Our hunger. Our crisis's. Our never dying hunger...you can take it, and our territory... In return, you will grant us food, wealth, and power to defend ourselves against the humans."_

_Nightmare nods. Error remembers that Nightmare always has told him that he likes the Asgore's. They were always thoughtful, and mindful of themselves when they can be._

_Suppose Error understands where the liking may come from. He was offered tea more than once by an Asgore in the wake of his destruction. It's always why he lets them live for last, that way he gets to relax a bit from his own job... and provide company for the last moments of a king._

_The king shakes hands with the spirit._

_When Error checks again, the AU is still despair. But it is a peaceful despair, where humans choked on their own putrid hypocrisy and fear of the unknown, and some others showed seething conflict against those humans. The monsters themselves had prospered..._

_It was realistically the best imaginable outcome Nightmare could have possibly provided for such a negative AU, that has a Creator that dwells in such potent hatred agains the entire world._

\-----------------------

Of course. This was before Dream had broken out...

Before Dream had broken out, Error remembers clearly, Nightmare ruled peaceably, picking up faithful servants here and there who want to be free from their stories, and only making an AU his territory only when a definite ruler within it calls upon him to make a deal.

Then Dream had broken out of his stone prison.

\-----------------------

_It was a sudden change he had felt through the entire multiverse "Ț̸̰̐̊h̴̗͘ḛ̵͋͌ ̸͇̓f̶̩̜͊ů̶̺̹c̵͉̈́k̴̞̀ͅ?!"_

_The codes were shifting. The balance was shifting._

_The Creators are laughing gleefully._

\-----------------------

...Nightmare wasn't the same again after that.

The entire multiverses state is a part of it's guardians core.

It's no wonder that the corruption within Nightmare would take advantage of that, and lead the guardian of negativity down a path of madness.

Error feels no attachment of course, he had been seeing Nightmare less and less over the years, and they hadn't contacted each other for long then.

Still, it is a shame how the tip of the balance caused the corruption to well, _corrupt_ a part of the twin's mind.

Dream still has no idea what his position as the guardian of Positivity means. He is getting the gist of it, yes, of the balance. But he seems to not understand how his presence cause Nightmare to be as volatile as he is now...

Anyways.

....

Besides the fact that Nightmare is causing him to lose most of his surveillance over the multiverse, building his own army in preparation, and dismantling whatever additional weapons Error has built outside of his own body-

He has missed out on a dramatic scene that clearly happened between the two skeletons that are sitting in front of him on the kitchen table.

"S̴i̷n̶c̶e̸ ̸w̴h̸e̸n̴ ̴w̷e̴r̵e̵ ̵y̴o̶u̶ ̸t̵w̶o̸ ̵t̴o̵g̵e̴t̶h̵e̶r̶?̴" he asks, causing Dream and Cross to jump in surprise and break the intense eye contact they were making with each other.

"..."

"..."

PJ's voice comes in from outside the kitchen "Dammit I missed it!"

"I don't understand your love for such things sibling." Hove speaks.

Error watches Cross light up in purple, and Dream in gold, and then watches how Cross scrambles with an excuse to make coffee.

Always amusing to watch children fumble over their feelings.

He picks up the plate of apples and makes his way back to where Ink is resting in his nest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will appreciate thoughts on the story itself.
> 
> Anyways, this chapter is mostly me sharing my thoughts on my theories regarding the connection the multiverse and the guardians themselves have between each other.


	37. Month 5, Hibernation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literal lacking of a SOUL is a strange state of being.
> 
> Usually, a SOUL is needed to support a child during pregnancy...well, that is the case in this multiverse anyway.
> 
> When you don't have that SOUL, and are somehow miraculously a carrier... 
> 
> Things tend to go out of the norm.

"So hey, moms kind of going to be in hibernation mode for the rest of the month." PJ starts, right as Cross is finished flipping the last of the pancakes. It's been completely three months since they have been here now. Both of Error and Ink's presence seem to be...absent. Cross was half wondering, and half more focused on making these pancakes, considering making some of it with apples before deciding he's not sure if feeding on anything but apple would be rejected. 

"...So he's basically going to be sleeping for an entire month." Cross asks, for the sake of clarification. And PJ, the teenager they are, have the gall to look at him like he's strange for asking. 

"I mean, yes, pretty sure that's the textbook definition Cross." 

Cross sighs "Listen, the meaning of one word tends to go through drastic change when it-"

"Are those pancakes?" PJ interrupts him before he could finish with _-your family_. "What kind of pancakes did you make? They're really fluffy." 

Inhaling, and then exhaling, Cross decides to explain. "Made them with maple syrup. Made enough for Error and Ink as well... wait, is Error going to be with Ink this entire time?" 

"Yeah but-"

A portal opens, and one of the plates that have 6 thick pancakes stacked in them gets taken.

"-Mom probably won't be able to eat them." PJ finishes their sentence, completely ignoring along with Cross how a plate was taken by Error just now. "I figured, didn't know for sure." Cross replies back easily, turning to open one of the cabinets that holds pans and pots beneath the sink, crouching down and leaning forward to get to the back, and take out the hidden chocolate in there. "Extra pancakes to drizzle in melted chocolate then." 

"...How did you know I hid them there?" 

"I figured." he throws one of the chocolate bars up in the air, and listens to the sounds of strings snap around it. after placing the remaining 8 bars on the counter he kneels to get a pot and take out a glass measuring cup. 

Silence envelops the kitchen as Cross fills the pot with water, places it on the stove, puts the glass measuring cup carefully in the water, with the handle hanging off out from the side, then proceeds to break and add the chocolate squares into the cup, putting a slice of the same butter he had bought out for the pancakes into it before turning on the stove and waiting.

As the silence besides the sound of the stove lighting with gas envelops the kitchen Cross takes a moment to glance to the side. 

PJ was staring at him with a strange expression.

"....You know, the apron makes me forget that you're probably observant in battle." 

Cross cracks a grin at that, shrugging. "It pays to be mostly plain, all'n'all." then he prings out a wooden spatula from one of the drawers and starts to use it to mix in the melted chocolate and butter together.

"Wanna lick the chocolate from the cup later?"

"What kind of question is that? Heck yeah I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All Fictional Multiversal made up science, history and geography considered-
> 
> This made the most sense in my head.
> 
> Short chapter! Sorry, this is all I can think of for now. Thinking on how to proceed...
> 
> Truth be told, while we're approaching the end, I have no idea how it will end at this point.


	38. y'all forgot a blueberry? (5 months)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Stretch having a boyfriend before. Details aren't explained.
> 
> Lust is referred to as Hearts. Underlust Papyrus is referred to as Lavender.
> 
> Warning: Talks about screwed up situations in different AUs. Talks of circumstances. Rushed writing. Mentions of past drug abuse and being in a forced state of heat.
> 
> It's not hot.
> 
> Also it's short.

“I sure hope they’re doing okay...” 

And at this, Stretch sighs from where he’s nursing a bottle of honey. The fact that Blue hadn’t gotten on his case yet is already telling of how the older brothers mind was occupied with the other two... and their situation.

There were a lot of thoughts he had regarding those two. Dream was nice, and did his best for the sake of everyones happiness... except, Stretch’s not sure if the guy is aware of what that exactly entails. He’s not sure if Dream knows how to act without happiness, from the few times he’s seen him...

He was rather restless, actually. Unable to sit still in one place like his brother, but unable to sit still for many reasons unlike his brother. He poked the ridge of his nose where it didn’t belong more than Stretch can count, and often it did more harm than good.

Well, he has seemed to mellow out a bit over time at least. Well, over this timelines time. He’s not sure how clocks work in the void outside of their universe. For all he knows, one year here is one hundred years for Dream. 

As for Ink...

Ink is an absolute anomaly. And not just because he’s SOULless, though its the biggest reason. Ink has no ambition, no want other than to exist. No want other than for what these Creators want.

Ink is someone who doesn’t care for others happiness, nor sadness. Whatever action he commits hold no meaning behind them other than progressing a story.

Ink drags his brother through dangerous places every time Blue goes out with him.

Ink is not someone he trusts. Not one bit. Not when he gives nothing certain to work with for Stretch. 

However...

“You said that they’ve been sending you messages.” 

“Well. Yes. Dream and Cross are, at the very least... though I think Ink isn’t under the condition to be able to think about anything outside of the baby right now. Cross just told me he’s gone under hibernation.” 

Another thing that makes Ink an anomaly. Pregnancy. How does that work? Where is the support? Where is the baby getting magic from? Apparently there are more kids, and Stretch has seen evidence of them from when Blue showed him a couple of pictures Dream had sent, but it’s still unbelievable.

....But, this part of the painter, while completely unexpected and unexplainable, made it easier for Stretch to get an understanding of his being.

More than just the Creators, Ink has kids he cares for, cares enough to hide all... 20? Of them from the entire multiverse, sans the Destroyer, Fresh...

And Hearts apparently.

“Worrying yourself again ‘berry?” Said skeletons voice calls out from the doorway of the kitchen, wearing something modest as per Blue’s request, but still somehow making it look... suggestive with his eyelights. Honestly speaking, the one thing that truly made the other skeleton lustrous (for a skeleton monster at least) would be the one consistent shape it took. Hearts. Constantly heart eyelights. It was the one sure sign of someone who is in a constant state of pleasure.

And it's not like Stretch hasn't taken advantage of multiversal travel himself to meet others that are of the same species. Not like he has gone to a multiversal brothel or anything, but he... had been going steady with someone before.

They had gotten close enough to get to third base at least. Not full on sex but it was enough for him to learn new discoveries of how his body can work, including the heart shaped eyelights. He hadn't known that was a thing before that.

He and Edge mutually broke it off and he hasn't been going out with anyone else since.

"You know, I heard too much worrying can really hurt a skeletons clavicle hun'." one of the current subjects of his thoughts continues. "Ain't good for those shoulders."

"Oh, I know, I know hearts it's just..." Blue sighs. "It's kind of... a lot to take in, to know that one of your friends have been hiding their own children for who knows how long now, and has been apparently getting spontaneously pregnant on his own. The messages from Dream and Cross about Ink's progress somehow makes it worse as well..."

Stretch knew what he meant.

One thing he knows about Ink is that when the guys off paints, it usually didn't bode well for anyone around him... or it usually meant that he would be limp like a rag doll. Instincts? For not only a SOULless, but an emotionless being, presumably born of void?

It's difficult concept to grasp. Especially considering the Temmie of their own universe....

And here he thought that all that occasional nerd texting with Sci would prepare him for how unexpected the multiverse could get.

"Yeah... I can't say it gets easier for sure, but this is kind of better than not knowing at all I'd say." Lust comments putting his elbows on the counter near where Blue was cooking, sweater riding up just a little to show his spine, and sweat pants hugging his summoned ecto snugly in a way that makes Stretch want to look away.

But he's aware how cruel that would be.

Neither Hearts, nor Lavender, are trying to be seductive.

They genuinely can't help how their ecto stays summoned.

It's not their fault that the injected LUST trait is so hard to neutralize... and it's not their fault how their monster population was so in decline.

Their circumstances are not their fault. Stretch only wished he could come up with a more effective solution that didn't just lower their forcefully enhanced needs. He wished he, Undyne and Sci could come up with something more helpful soon...

Meanwhile, Hearts and Lavender have decided to disappear from their universe and stay with them. This is a recent development that happened in these past few months. In that time, he's been texting with Sci and working with Undyne to be find solution for their guests problems.

His work related, stressed and heavy thoughts get cut off when Hearts voice comes up near him. "-And you Stretch, you're coming with us too. Lavender would like the company."

"Huh?" Stretch blinks his eyes as Hearts looks at him with excitement along side a Blue that's in better spirits than before.

"We're going shopping brother! It will be good to take a break from work for once!"

"Hold on-"

"You need new clothes anyway. Pretty sure I can get Miss Muffet to come with us too, should be her day off-"

"Did someone say SHOPPING?!" Lavender calls out from the entrance to the kitchen.

Stretch dies a little inside.


	39. An Artist's Mind (Month 5 and a week)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming back briefly from internet-less lands to let y'all know we've evacuated safely, and are now praying that the forest fire doesn't get to our house while we're gone.
> 
> I mean, we got the essentials and all, but it would be nicer and easier to get past this if we don't lose a house.

There are several things one has to be aware of when it comes to their own mind. 

Usually, there is always something going on in there. If it’s not words, you’re in a constant state of seeing pictures flashing in there, either randomly arranged sceneries, or pictures of random people, or it’s specifically arranged pictures that make a whole movie in your head. Sometimes there are those who indulge so much that they make a comprehensive movie in their head from start to finish… but then comes the problem of being the only one that knows this movie.

And isn’t that lonely? Not being able to discuss the contents of a movie that excites you, because it’s a movie nobody else has ever seen.

What can one do to resolve this?

Either they practice drawing at least one scene from their head, or they practice writing the contents of what goes through their head. Depending on how much passion they have, to communicate what is in their head in a way others will understand, they can perhaps go as far as to write the whole script of it, become bold enough to introduce other artists such as movie directors, film writers, animators, story writers and even at some point they might go around asking experts to make certain actions being taken in their head accurate, and in a way the audience will understand the most.

The most common artist struggle, 

Is to not be able to communicate what they have in their head properly.

Without being able to properly communicate it, there is almost no chance for others to understand what they’re talking about, what amazing master piece they’re trying to put together. 

In this case, the problem an artist will have is not being misunderstood, but not being able to find a way to properly speak of what they want to say.

It’s a constant effort. Effort of researching words, effort of consulting people knowledgable of certain settings in real life, effort of making something realistic in a way that pulls people in. 

And being able to put that effort requires motivation. 

Not necessarily passion,

But motivation.

Even SOULless, Ink had motivation to continuously put in the effort to please his masked audience, people who observe and meddle from outside of the script, other artists who search for inspiration to go on in their own lives with whatever they’re doing. Or artists who simply want to escape from reality. Wether they do big work, or small work, they’re a form of artists for Ink, for they Create.

He was motivated for one reason only before, and that is to feel through what the Creators make, to feel, to gain motivation to keep existing in return of giving them motivation and inspiration.

That was the case before, when he didn’t have much to lose. Not his own world, no one he can truly get attached to.

That was the case before.

Before he got his first bundle of joy in his arms, and he was immensely overwhelmed with an ache in the void where his SOUL would be.

And he knew, the moment PJ wiggled in his arms, giggled up towards him with outstretched, small hands, that he wants to keep this unintended child. 

Even now, with multiple unintended children he has now, and the multiple unintended children he will have in the future, he wants to keep all of them, and he has no regrets.

Not even as he’s currently stuck in his mindscape, as is typical for the last month of the pregnancies, when he has to stop using all the magic he has for the Childs development.

There was a soft, blue glow that echoes across the room, from where a SOUL, tiny, fragile, but strong floated in front of him.

_Come out soon, little one._

_I can’t wait to meet you._


	40. The Rest of Mornings (Month 5 and a week)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> good night~

It’s Dream’s snicker that wakes Cross up that morning.

“Hmm...” Cross rolls over a bit on his bed, opening one of his eyes to look at what his... partner? Was finding so funny. 

“Pffft oh stars...” Dream murmurs before taking a look at Cross. “Oh, sorry Cross, I didn’t mean to wake you up!” He says, looking much better these days. “Blue sent me photos he took of his brother dressing up a week ago... Wanna see?" 

Cross remembers seeing Stretch once, and once was enough. Though the other didn't remember what he had done... what Chara had done...

Cross did.

Even if Dream and Blue tell him repeatedly how XChara was responsible for his own actions...

No matter what, Cross was responsible for the death of many universes in the first half of the X-event. 

"Hey." he gets drawn out of his thoughts when he feels phalanges touch his cheek. Dream looks at him with a soft, concerned expression that looks intrigued. "You don't have to look at them." he tilts his head to the side. "You're a lot less in control when you're just waking up."

"...S'rry." Cross mumbles trying to fight away the guilt. Dream shouldn't have to deal with his feelings on top of everything else. He should be able to enjoy a morning without that. So, he makes an attempt of slowly waking up by controlling his breathing and-"Stop that." Dream's voice stops him, a hand petting his skull.

"I never said I didn't like it, I was just making an observation. It's kind of nice, to know this side of you." 

...He looks so soft in that sweater. Like a goddamn Teddy Bear. And with those words?

Cross could just about melt.

Instead of doing what amalgamates do, he buries his face into his pillow instead, face burning uncontrollably bright, and simply relaxes, listening to Dream's soft chuckles as bone taps against a phone screen, and feeling the tender way the palm of Dream's hand presses against the top of his skull. 

"Aw~ You're embarrassed~"

Seriously.

He might die from this alone.

\------------------

_They're in the middle of a vast expanse, giant, colossal figures looming over them... all eyes trained on them._

_PJ doesn't move, and they can't move._

_Strings holding them in a vice grip... familiar strings... terrifying strings..._

_The blue color that reminds them of inevitable demise. Of being crushed. Of a distinct sense of betrayal._

_Metal clinks together, and they realize they're holding something in both of their hands-_

"PJ!" 

Perhaps it was the mental image of the strings.

It was enough to make them spiral nearly out of control as their hand shot up and grabbed something in a quick maneuver- and they managed to stop themselves just short upon hearing a surprised noise.

"PJ..." Hove's voice comes again, this time sounding confused and concerned. 

They open their eye sockets, eyelights blearily adjust and upon glancing down towards their chest, where they're laying on the bed...

They discover they've pulled Hove against themselves.

"...It's okay." Hove murmurs, before she brings up her smaller hands to hold her siblings face. "It was just a nightmare. It's okay."

PJ doesn't answer, can't retort.

They only take a shuddering breath and force themselves to let go of Hove, before twisting to lie on their back instead, hand on their face. They took a moment to focus on their breathing alone, a trick he'd learned from Uncle Lust.

Glitter Pen nestles into their other side, and they carelessly put their free arm around them.

It felt like each memory hit through the center of their brain. trying to force out a wince. 

Each flashback used to make them wince and flinch a lot.

They got better control overtime. 

What a way to start the morning


	41. Soap Operas (Month 5, a week and three days)(Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Multiverse has many drama for Error to enjoy...
> 
> writer block hitting me pretty badly ;-;
> 
> It's 1 am and apparently mountain lions are a thing around here

Error flicked through the screen he had opened up. "Shut up, I'm getting to it." he mutters. "What do you even want me to find out in Swap- Oh!" Error stopped right as he comes across a screen... showing four skeletons besides the usual two...

"What are those abominations doing there?" he asks to himself, eye sockets narrowing. "What is that Papyrus-" _what was his nickname...Lavender?_ "-Lavender doing- Ooooh..."

Stretch was a passive aggressive jerk. A hovering mother hen... though he had improved a bit once Blue proved how capable he was to him...

Error tsked at the memory. Blue and Stretch had their own bran of protectiveness when it comes to each other... really, Error doesn't fully understand how the guy can be so blind to- Wait is Stretch seriously not noticing anything?

....

Oh ho ho ho ho~

"I do wonder if Stretch is going to get the hint~"

Error had a love for the 'In love and too dense to realize that love is being returned' trope.

Ink only twitched slightly in his hibernation as Error grinned uncontrollably.

\--------------------

Stretch shifts in discomfort in the dress shirt he was forced to wear. He doesn't like this sort of clothing... he really doesn't.

 _But Blue keeps badgering me to wear what we bought..._ He pouts at the thought. He really wishes Blue stopped bothering him about wearing clothing besides his usual. It's not like he's the only one, is it?!

The clothing Stretch was wearing consisted of a dress shirt that Muffet and Napstablook had tailored to fit his bone structure... ugh, he doesn't want to think about how that robot kept asking him to model...

_Hell no, I already have my hands full as it is..._

"PAPPY~" came the overly cheerful, sickly sweet voice of his older brother. "IF YOU DON'T COME OUT IN THOSE NEW CLOTHES-"

Right before Blue could finish his threat Stretch had already teleported to the living room.

"No need to get so _dressed_ up about it. You seriously need some hanger management bro." Ha. That's what Blue gets for focusing all that energetic attention on him so much. Wordplay.

Blue groans in annoyance. Mission accomplished.

"Oh my..." Lavender's voice comes from behind him thoughtfully "Slouching like that isn't going to be helpful for your spine you know?"

Suddenly there are tips of distal pressing up against the ridges on his spine through his shirt, causing him to jolt up right.

"Shit! Don't scare me like that!" he mutters to the other skeleton behind him who is looking at him with an amused expression.

"Sorry~" Lavender says, putting his hands up with a smile. "But that position will really give you regrets in the future~ On top of all that work you're already putting in for us..." he brings a hand up to Stretch's neck, the look in the equally tall skeleton's eyes darkening.

"I'm available to give you a massage at any time you know?"

"O-oh..." Stretch muttered, suddenly feeling extremely aware of the close proximity Lavender has to him as a hand places itself onto his shoulders.

_Concern. He's just concerned. Don't read into the situation, that would be unfair for Lavender and Hearts._

"While a massage sounds like a good idea I think I'm fine with just sleeping it off."

Lavender simply hummed and backed off at that. "Alright then, I will be in the kitchen." and he left.

When Stretch turned back...

It was to Blue and Hearts looking at him with disappointed but unsurprised expressions.

"...What?"

"You are very dense Papy."

"???"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> check out an original, unrelated to this work and mama bear ink series work I am writing out;
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032441/chapters/63303619


	42. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A re attempt at illustrating

_ "It's okay" _

_ "It's just a nightmare" _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900254/chapters/63487375


	43. Soap Operas (Month 5, a week and three days)(Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short~

The multiverse is a place, brimming with possibilities, full of it. So full it can choke on it sometimes. The multiverse, or at the very least, the Creators that govern the multiverse, are gluttonous beings for discovering all different sorts of possibilities. 

PJ tended to stay neutral to what they create in search of such possibilities, the possibilities the Creators imagine. Though, sometimes, they irked them. Sometimes for explainable reasons, and sometimes for unexplainable reasons.

They remember occasionally reading the romantic books Hearts has in their position, whenever they visited him with Orfeo and their mother. They're well written books, complete books, written by an author that values each and every one of the characters, to the point they treat it like an experience that happened in real life. Not only that, PJ likes how they

And that was the time when PJ had an inkling(ha) as to what exactly bothered him when it came to the stories the Creator wrote. More than just a universe created solely for the sake of blatant porn that seems unreal, and sometimes downright horrific, more than the fact that they love to toy with their creations...

It bothered PJ when Creators left their Universes incomplete, with missing pieces all over.

It bothered them to the point that it became what started their first meddling with one of those incomplete, irking and slightly cringe inducing Universes.

The stage was already set for the most part. And it was abandoned and forgotten by its creator, and would be destroyed by Error sooner or later. Their mother wouldn't help them, but nor would he stop them. So naturally...

They began meddling, adding onto it.

PJ was just growing into their powers, so they also thought it would be a good opportunity to practice more thoroughly. 

However...

...

Long story short... they were an overconfident 10 year old. Too confident and curious. 

From then on, they started to keep themselves and their curiosity in check. Sure, they sometimes did some collaborative creating with their siblings, but they didn't meddle with others creations...

....

Not as much as they had before.

Now, however, they find that they're having trouble keeping their curiosity in check. 

"Sibling...you have some weird feelings going on there...I don't understand why you're spying on them..." Hove speaks up quietly from besides them, Glitter Pen currently causing glittery mayhem somewhere around the house.

"Shush dear sister. We're witnessing a turn in history." PJ tells her just as quietly. 

Really, it was like luck! Error kept grumbling about them so much, it drove PJ up the wall. Even though they missed the event that lead to this development, it was like fortune rained down on them.

They hadn't gotten the chance to physically be there and witness the transition from platonic to romantic!

It was so much better than the Romance Books Uncle Hearts keeps!!!

Cross and Dream were chatting together on the backyard, glancing at each other occasionally. 

The difference between how they talked to each other before, and how they're talking now is clear as day.

Before, Cross always seemed resigned to something, and Dream always looked fearful and guilty. Now they're incredibly more relaxed around each other. They're not dating at all yet, no. 

But it's clear there are plans. Dream looks like he's about to turn over a new leaf and-

Oh, that face Dream is making when looking at Cross!!!

"Sibling, I am truly concerned by those mixture of feelings." Hove speaks, open concern showing on her face as PJ's grin stretches incredibly wide around their face, to the point his skull aches.

What a time to be alive and existing~


	44. Dimensional Rooms (Announcement)

So, Dimensional Rooms were something I've mentioned before. 

Instead of normal bedrooms, the kids get dimensions for bed rooms, kind of like this;

The thing about these rooms is that they reflect their owners Core as well. So it's always changing depending on the child they belong to.

The picture here is what Hove's Dimensional room can sometimes look like. The moon purposefully looks like a child's drawing, because sometimes rooms can be modified by will as well. This is a proud mom Ink teaching his daughter how to shift her room by her own conscious will.

Very short explanation I know.

This may or may not just be an excuse to announce that as I won't be getting the chance to update as often due to university finally starting.

In the meanwhile, you can read other fics seperate from this series I'm working on;

[When Does It End? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26032441/chapters/63303619)

[Summoning Good Roommates (NSFW but more Plot heavy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25856731/chapters/62822776)

[A Guard? A Princess More Like It (Will rewrite day 3, taking Dress requests)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135848/chapters/63853735)


	45. 5 months, 2 weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i return briefly from my assignments to show you _this_
> 
> also got a new story I'm working on (again)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/26247670/chapters/63888925#workskin
> 
> will take advice on how to make it easier to read, especially for the beginning.

"...Hey, Cross?" Dream tells his hopefully future date partner that evening, where they're both sitting on a porch. "We need to talk about...something- And no I'm not changing my decision regarding dating you." he quickly adds, seeing Cross's face shift into something forcefully neutral. "I want to talk to you about what I can feel Nightmare's doing right now." 

At this, Cross blinks, shoulders relaxing but eyelights still focused on Dream in attention. Understandable, as whenever Dream mentioned Nightmare, it was never with good news. Dream can't remember ever mentioning his brother in light context... not ever since he's been out of stone...

No. That's not important right now.

"As you know, the AU we're staying is one of our safe spots because of it's positivity, and it's Creator's protectiveness of it." Dream begins. 

Cross nods in acknowledgement at this. "Yeah. I am aware of that. Is something wrong with the AU?" 

Dream, with a solemn voice begins explaining the problem. 

"My brother has...been overwhelming the Multiverse with his negativity lately."

Cross blinks once. Twice.

"Oh." he says, voice coming out wearily. "I'd imagine he would?" he then adds, sounding questioning, and confused.

Dream sighs "We need to come up with a plan of action, as I'm not sure how this might impact the protection we have right now."

The atmosphere around them gets heavier as, instead of reacting with panic like he would have in his earlier days, when XChara's violent and enraged nature overwhelmed his own, Cross calmly seems to mull over this new piece of information. 

He then creases his eyebrows. "I haven't been around long as you or Blue have but... is this something he has done before? How are you expecting that to impact this Universe?" 

Dream nods as he begins searching fo words to explain "Yes. I'm not sure how to explain how but..." 

Dream begins thinking then chuckles. "Sorry, I seem to have ruined the good mood with this..." Cross cuts him off before he could criticize himself further "No, I'd rather know about this than be ignorant." 

"Right." Dream mutters. He still forgets somehow. Some happinesses are...more bad for the health than they are good.

Then, he begins explaining.

"It's a strange phenomena that only happened once, and could be considered a great catastrophe... but when too many worlds become negative, or positive, the multiverse starts to try and...stabilize itself."

"And in the process of trying to stabilize itself...it sort of attempts to do some kind of RESET."

Cross's eye sockets widen.

"Yes, a multiversal wide RESET. Except the Multiversal isn't quite capable of doing that. That kind of thing...sort of...strains against the Creator's will I suppose?" Dream's voice came out unsure at this, as he's not very well versed with how far Creator's influences go despite having had their help a few several times "I'm not entirely sure, but the Creator's don't allow it to self RESET, so the Multiverse ends up having to find other means of stabilizing itself, which unfortunately, means that it ends up destroying one too many worlds..."

Really, had it not been for Chronicle's, Time Kid's, Memory's help...they would have all perished.

"The first time this had happened, Nightmare was overwhelming me with thousand of forces. And I was unwilling to sacrifice anyone who was on my side."

Dream then smiles bitterly.

"Suppose it could be said that it was a mistake from both of our parts."

Cross stays silent for a while, before he leans forwards, placing his elbows on his knees as he uses his shoes to scuff the dirt and grass below them thoughtfully. He then speaks again, "How...how did the Multiverse manage to recover from that?" 

"Well, all the guardians, including me and Nightmare, had a hand in it. But the ones who were the most helpful were Chronicle and Time Kid, who you've met before, and Memory, the guardian of all the memories of all the residents within the Multiverse..."

Cross narrowed his eye sockets in doubt. "Wait, Nightmare actually went and helped you?"

"Yes. It seems at the time he didn't know what the consequences would have been and..." Dream pauses, feeling his apple SOUL tighten as he remembers Nightmare's expression at that time.

\----------------------------

_Confused, disoriented, fearful and full of regret, Nightmare had lended Dream a helping hand. There was a brief moment. A brief moment where it seemed Nightmare was...was the brother Dream had known before._

_Like he was the tiniest bit more himself at that moment._

_Dream wanted to talk to him. Wanted to hug him._

_But before he could get the chance...Nightmare had already reverted upon fixing the Multiverse._

\----------------------------

"And...and just for a bit...I think I saw my brother." Dream's voice comes out solemn, mourning.

Cross offers him no comfort, nor understanding, for Cross knows Dream wants none of that. Dream's grateful for it. Dream's grateful that Cross exists, and were it not for the fact that X Gaster is already dead, he would have told him so before beating him to the ground again.

Of course, there is also XChara and XFrisk he could thank, for having part in Dream and Cross meeting each other.

XChara would probably immediately attempt to kill him, most likely.

"Now," he then speaks again, letting the brief emotional moment pass "It seems he's doing it again, despite knowing of the consequences." 

_What are you planning, brother?_

_Have you lost your mind to this_ point?

"Then we should plan with what we have right now. Nightmare will probably gain a lot of power because of all that negativity." Cross points out. "Not to mention his gang will probably also get strong... we should try contacting the others through Blue. I think I can get in contact with Epic in the meanwhile..." 

Dream smiles at that "You're really quick in planning Cross."

"Not really, it's been on my mind for a while now. It doesn't make sense for Nightmare to just wait after all, he's not the type." Cross speaks thoughtlessly, mulling over plans.

"...You seem to know my brother well." Dream remarks, and watches with interest as a certain look seems to cross Cross's eyes.

A look of guilt.

"Heh, yeah, I did work under him for a while after all." 

"...You don't seem to harbor any hard feelings against him these days." 

"Despite the fact that I don't agree with his methods, and that he has used me..." Cross speaks, eyelights drifting somewhere far away "...He was the first one to show me ropes around the multiverse, and provide shelter for me." 

Dream feels a smile tug at his face. 

"Thank you." he says, and Cross only sends him a brief questioning look before he turns his attention to his phone, sending texts towards Epic no doubt.

It's nice to know when there are people like Cross who can say nice things about Nightmare presently, even when Dream's mind can only focus on the brother before...

And it's always nice to be reminded that, even if he doesn't consider Dream his brother, at least Nightmare's not alone, that he has those who support him.

A silver lining in between dark clouds...

\--------------------

PJ stares at something glowing in their hands, sitting cris crossed on the bed with Glitter Pen hanging over their shoulder and trying to poke at it everytime PJ moves it away from them. "Knock it off Glitter." they comment.

"😐 ⭐️ 😤 😑 😩😩😩"

"Yeah, yeah you're bored and this looks interesting _but no touching whatever comes out of my SOUL."_

At PJ's firm tone of voice, the younger sibling blinks, once, and then twice, before huffing and moving away with a pout. A minute later PJ hears Hove angrily telling GP to back off, while Glitter laughs with bell emojis. 

They sigh, returning their focus back on what looks like a save point in their hands. 

**[FILE SAVED]**

**[1 out of 5 uses left]**

The heck is this?

They accidentally saved just now...which means if they die they will come back here or something... right?

.....

So they just created a save point then.... right?

.....

Well, they don't understand anything about this, so...guess they can experiment with it later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Save point powers save point powers _save point powers_


	46. Relationships 5 months, 2 weeks, 1 day (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My mother told me something interesting recently, on a calm, quiet and sunny day;
> 
> "It's a relationship that you need to put effort into so it can develop over time. There is love, but getting used to each other takes time. The baby has their own personality after all."
> 
> Note: Chapters are going to get shorter.

PJ decides to keep the save point star they've created a secret. Currently, the star is hovering still besides the bed of their shared room with their other two siblings, who were busy curiously poking at it. Meanwhile, they themselves had decided to go down to the kitchen to see if there is anything extremely spicy they could chew on to get rid of the twisting feeling going through their entire body now.

Technically, they could perhaps establish a connection through the mental bond shared with their mother to ask....they definitely could....and....and Mom wouldn't be bothered by this, and it wouldn't hinder the hibernation...but....

Yeah.

But.

There is something that has to be distinctly known when it comes to the bond between a parent and child. The child is not the parent's satellite, nor is the parent the child's satellite. 

The bond between parent and child is a relationship, a relationship that needs to be developed by both sides.

Of course, PJ does not doubt the instinctive love Ink can feel.

But that's just the thing. It's instinctive. It's not developed.

PJ doesn't know their mother as well as they like to think they do, because what they really know about him is the distinct emptiness in him, that he loves them and the rest of their siblings.

Ink was a parent, someone PJ knows they can fall back to on certain things.... but not everything. They can't rely on him on this.

The relationship between them, and the relationship between him and the rest of their siblings...it's simply undeveloped.

They're circling around the point-

The point is, PJ can't trust their mom. Not one he was so closely connected to the _them_. Not when _they_ would find new ways to play with this unknown power that PJ themselves did not understand the limits of.

Five tries. They have five tries.

That's all they know.

They sigh, before speeding up in their steps.

\------------------

Somewhere, within another part of the multiverse, a hooded skeleton with a permanently open left eye-socket is confronted by another, more sinister looking hooded skeleton.

"Nope. Declined bruh." Epic nearly sings as he speaks this, twirling in place as he takes a look at them. "We both know I wasn't part of your group to begin with, Dust. I was only there for Cross."

Dust hums "Papyrus says this was the expected outcome." he then proclaims rather merrily, leaning back on his heels as he continues fiddling with his knife. It was a nice knife, one that Boss had gifted to him at some point. Keeps Papyrus calmer too. His voice somehow less sinister and pushy.

How long has it been since Boss had the mind to give them such nice things?

Papyrus whispers again.

"You're too good at running. I could kill you eventually, but it would take too long." Dust then proclaims, tilting his skull to the side as he observes the taller, violet skeleton. "We're not fighting today." he then concludes.

Epic grins lazily. "And you already know I will _see_ if you place any trackers on me." he indicates his left eye with his left hand as he speaks. Then, he disinterestedly adds on. "If I offered you something that would make you gain all the EXPs you could without gaining LV, would you leave Nightmare?" 

Dust almost immediately shakes his head. "Nn-nn."

"So then, you already knew this conversation was pointless." 

"Yep."

A moment of silence follows, before the taller snorts. "Aw! You just missed me~"

Dust, at this, adopted a sullen look. "Was nice having a hoodie buddy, without having to kill you." Epic was a good friend. For the most part, despite his LV, Epic was always good, in Dust's mind. He was loyal.

There in came the problem. Epic was only loyal to Cross.

"Welp. Anymore chatting you wanna do then?" Epic asks then. 

_Can you make the boss normal again? Can you make the Boss, Boss again? Killer's been sad._

"...No." Dust slashes open a portal. "See you on the other side of the battle."

"See you on the other side of the battle." Epic answers back, more solemn.

When Dust disappears, he, too, decides that it's time to go visit Swaptale.

He needs to have important discussions there after all.


	47. Announcement: Temporary Hiatus

How should I say this....yeah. I've been thinking, I want to rewrite this story a bit better in the future. 

It's not that I'm dropping it, but I've been kind of taking some things into consideration. Like, what direction I'm taking this story in. Do I really want Error and Ink to end up being romantic, or just have a weird platonic relationship?

Also I've realized after thinking a bit, I don't know how to end this. I might want to delete or rewrite some parts of the 'Mama Ink' series itself as well.

Working through some stuff what with University and all that, so trying to focus more on the smaller scale writings rather than big ones. 

Thank you for reading so far though, hope you enjoyed despite the awkward passages here and there, and the grammatical errors. This entire work is unbeta'ed after all, so there are probably tons of mistakes here and there. 

Good night~ Good day~ Good evening~

PS: I'm leaving this story here. I've written this whole thing on ao3 and have not save it on anywhere else on my computer. 

**Author's Note:**

> Glitter Pen is an oc FreshInk kid that belongs to BookwyrmFinallyGotAnAccount!
> 
> \------------------
> 
> Works made for this fic:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810916

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Error/Ink FamilyVerse Ship Convo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25642024) by [DarkstarWolf53](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53), [writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom)




End file.
